A Whole New World
by DiamondFyre1
Summary: Troubling secrets surround Kagome's family, and she moves to NYC in hopes of forgetting them. But after her only home is destroyed, she realizes she has nothing to live for. Can the arrogant man who saves her be the key to her broken heart? AU InuKag
1. Coffeehouse Catastrophe

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yet. *sinister grin* Author Note: This is my first fic so if the spacing or html is screwed up, I apologize in advance. How do u make text italic anyway? I tried using the tags but they just screwed up! Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic! Btw, before anyone asks, Kikyo might be in this fic (I haven't decided yet) but if she is, she will not in any way be romantically attracted to Inu, nor will she be evil. Just telling you in advance (I know a lot of people want to see her head on a silver platter).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Catastrophe at the Coffeehouse  
~*~*~  
  
The bright city lights shone with extra excitement, as if purposely turned up brighter to tick off sleeping civilians. Taxis whizzed down the streets, the drivers screaming and flipping each other off at random intervals. People with clothing that consisted of anything from fuzzy cat ears to business suits were strolling casually down the road, oblivious to the chaos surrounding them. They were so used to the city that the offensive noise hardly even bothered them.  
  
A teenaged girl with raven black hair that cascaded halfway down her back and soft brown eyes sat on an unmade bed, a melancholy expression resting in her eyes. Of all the places she could have chosen to live, she had to choose the liveliest, most annoying one of them all. She had left her comfortable suburban life in Tokyo for America, a choice which she didn't regret. What she did regret, however, was choosing New York City as her destination.  
  
She got off of the four poster bed and shoved her few brown leather suitcases into a tiny, dusty closet. 'Moving,' she mused, 'is highly overrated'. She had expected exciting new beginnings, but so far all she had endured were delayed flights, lost baggage, and very grumpy doormen. Yep, exciting new beginnings indeed.  
  
She went into her 'never before used' bathroom for a nice hot shower, only to find a large black bra draped over her toilet seat. "Well," she remarked dryly. "I never knew the toilet was so modest". She gingerly picked up the distasteful article and tossed it into a wastebasket. She'd throw it onto some unsuspecting doorman later for revenge.  
  
After a nice, hot shower, she changed into a pair of light blue pajamas and sat on her windowsill. 'Wow,' she thought. 'A year ago, if you had ever asked me if I'd be sitting in New York City in a newly purchased apartment of my very own, I would've thrown a shoe at you'.  
  
She sighed, kicked off her slippers, and scurried into her "comfortable" bed. After snuggling into the stiff sheets, she felt something crawl across her arm, tickling her skin. She flicked it off absently, thinking it was a fly, when suddenly she saw a huge cockroach go flying across her bed.  
  
Jumping up with a mangled squeak, she grabbed the nearest thing she could find which, ironically, happened to be a shoe. After hurling it at the unwanted insect, she inspected her bed for some family and friends. Finding nothing, she once again snuggled into her blankets, and let sleep consume her tired and abused body.  
  
~*~  
  
A young girl sat at her desk, absently daydreaming about god knows what. Suddenly a shot rang through the entire house, causing it to shake. The girl snapped out of her thoughts immediately, just in time to hear the scream of pain and anguish from below. She ran down the stairs, gripping the walls as she ran. The sight she saw below her would forever be engraved in her memory.  
  
A man was standing over her mother with a gun. Blood gathered in puddles around the woman, whose screams had long since ceased. The man was grinning with malice when he suddenly noticed the girl glaring at him.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" the girl yelled with such fury she never knew could be a part of her usually sweet voice. She jumped at the man, hardly caring about the consequences, when he suddenly pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed, her fists pounding against his chest.  
"I'm sorry that you had to see this Kagome, but this is the way it has to be".  
"What the...,"she began. "Let go of me!"  
The man gave a grin. "Kagome," he began.  
  
The girl finally pulled out of his grasp long enough to heave a heavy punch at him. "What are you gonna pull next?" I responded coldly. "I am your father?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Actually," he continued. "I am".  
"EXCUSE ME?" the girl roared. "How DARE you insult me like this! My father died a long time ago! I've been living alone with my mother for 15 years! How dare you insult my father's name!" she lunged at him, attempting to rid herself of the murderer once and for all.  
  
The man laughed dryly, holding her back with a mere hand.. "I always wondered what your mother led you to believe. I knew she wouldn't have the heart to tell you the truth".  
  
The girl decided to play along, it wouldn't hurt to get some information before she killed him.  
  
"What truth?" she asked angrily, her teeth clenched in rage.  
"Your father never died. He left your pathetic excuse for a mom a long time ago for someone he truly loved. Your mother never accepted that I wasn't going to run back to her like the flea bitten asshole she was. Whenever I came home with divorce papers, she just threw them in my face. I figured there was only one way to get what I wanted, and that was to rid myself of her". He shrugged. "I didn't have a choice. Blame your mother for getting herself into this mess".  
  
"You're lying". She said simply.  
He shook his head. "Nope, not lying. You want proof?" The girl nodded angrily. "All right, I'll give you proof. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a rumpled piece of paper. The girl stared at it disbelievingly, her eyes clouding over with confusion and anger.  
  
It was her birth certificate.  
"WHY do you have that?"  
"Again, I'm your father," he stated simply. "I figured I might run into you here, I knew I needed something to prove it was really me".  
  
"Blame my MOTHER? For what, loving you?" she exploded. "Why exactly did you run off in the first place? Because you found some girl in a bar who had a better ass? Is that it you mother fucking slimeball?" she screamed. She didn't know what had come over her, the worst thing she had ever called anyone was "craphead", and that wasn't even a real insult.  
  
The man grinned wryly. "Temper, temper," he admonished. "The reason I ran off wasn't anything like that, I assure you. If you must know, your mom had her secrets too".  
  
"What, she snored in her sleep or something?" she screeched.  
A pained look crossed the man's face for a second. "Yes, that and while I was away my business trip to Africa years ago, she was away on a pleasure trip to clubs. A different one every night it seems. And let's just say she made "good use" of her time there".  
  
Suddenly the girl felt more fury inside her that she had ever felt in my life. "How dare you," the girl began softly. "My mother was a fine woman. She has never done anything of that sort in her life".  
  
He snorted. "Believe what you want Kags," he saw her flinch at the nickname. "It's all true. Look, I'm sorry I ran out on you. I'm sorry we never got to know each other". His hand cupped her cheek and for a moment, the girl swore she could see sorrow in his eyes. Suddenly she realized what was happening and slapped him hard across the face. "You make me retch," she stated simply. Then she turned and fled, never once looking back at the life she had grown up in.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat up straight in her bed, tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes widened for a moment as she blinked the unwanted tears away. "I should have known," she said dryly. "Sleeping is never safe". She glanced at her digital clock, one of the few things she had brought with her on her trip. After seeing that it was just early enough for breakfast, the girl slipped on her usual ensemble, which consisted of a short green skirt, a white top with a red tie around the neck, and knee high white socks. She grabbed her green purse and unceremoniously threw it over her shoulder as she left her messy apartment.  
  
She politely thanked the elevator attendant and briskly walked toward the door of her apartment building. After attracting some rather odd looks from three doormen in a row, her anger finally got the better of her. "A picture is worth a thousand words," she said dryly. She was aware that she didn't know anything of American fashion but really, must they rub it in her face? The doormen, realizing they had been caught, quickly looked away, an innocent expression on their faces.  
  
Realizing what a bad mood she was in, she walked toward the coffee shop, hoping a good frappacino would calm her down. She had found the place yesterday when her taxi driver who, surprisingly, was somewhat friendly, had pointed it out to her. She pushed open the door of the cozy coffeehouse and heard a little bell jingle in the background as she stepped inside. She nonchalantly stepped up to the counter and ordered her favorite, a mocha frappacino. She could already feel the sweet taste on her tongue as it cascaded down her throat. A now rare grin lit up her face. She was standing in the middle of unknown territory, new adventures all around her. She decided to try her best to quit moping, and flashed a smile as she accepted the drink from the cashier.  
  
"Thanks!" she shouted over her shoulder, her voice layered with a thick Japanese accent. She decided to try her best to get rid of it as soon as she could. The more she could blend in, the better. After all, the easier she fit in, the easier it would be to forget that she didn't.  
  
She sat herself down at an empty table and began to let the mocha goodness seep into her mouth. Anybody who knew her knew that she was never to be interrupted while drinking mocha. After downing the whole glass in about three sips, she opened her eyes and glanced around the shop. An old couple stood in the back, quietly sipping hot chocolate and muttering to each other. A teenaged boy sat in a corner muttering to himself, and she made a mental note to steer clear of him seeing as he looked like he owned a piercing parlor.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and another teenaged boy came running in. He looked a little off to her, but then again, she realized, she probably looked 'a little off' to everyone in this city. The boy had long silver hair that cascaded down his back, but the top of it was covered by a baseball cap. His eyes were a light amber brown, and Kagome was sure she had never seen eyes quite like his before. They seemed to be searching around the room, looking for something. When his eyes found hers they lit up for a moment, and he rushed to sit in the chair across from her.  
  
Just as Kagome was about to speak up, the boy beat her to it. "Pretend like you know me," he hissed. Kagome was about to decide against it, but decided a good scheme was just what she needed. She nodded.  
  
The door swung open again and two men with cameras ran in. Kagome realized that the boy must be hiding from these men, they looked like paparazzi. Was this guy famous or something?  
  
"Say something bitch," he commanded her, flicking nervous glances at the men.  
Her eyes narrowed. How dare he insult someone he'd never met? Suddenly she got an idea. Her eyes lit up mischievously and she gazed at the boy intently.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," she began. "But really, how many times do I have to tell you? I do NOT sell myself!" she practically shouted the last part. Several people stared at the young woman for a moment.  
  
"Look, you've been following me around for a week trying to get me to go to bed with you, and frankly, I'm sick of it! I don't even know you!" the boy stared at her in shock, then opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome silenced him. "I don't want to know how much you'll pay me, I've heard nothing but "69 cents a minute" for the last week! And no, I don't care to see your underwear again, though I must admit that the pink hearts are rather stylish".  
  
The boy gaped at her with an open mouth. You could see shock radiating across his amber eyes, soon to be replaced by fury. Three choices were running through his head. Kill her, maim her, or get revenge. Seeing as he didn't want the electric chair, he opted for the third choice.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her exaggeratedly. "You were drinking again last night weren't you bitch? You're totally wasted!" he gave a sigh. "So who did you wake up with this time? The old guy in Apartment 4B or that fat girl who keeps trying to hit on you? I'm personally opting for the fat chick, her and you have so much in common" he finished. The people in the shop were staring with open mouths, not believing what they had just heard. Even the paparazzi seemed frozen, and he was sure he heard the phrase 'lousy kids' coming from somewhere in the room. Even the punked out guy in the corner had lost his cool long enough to stare at the two in silence.  
  
He grinned cockily as he watched her cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. Suddenly she got up and, with an abrupt turn, briskly walked out the door. She knew she wouldn't be seeing the inside of that particular coffeehouse anytime soon. With a sigh of dismay, she headed home, groaning inwardly. NOW where would she get mocha?  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 1! Hope ya like it, I'll try to get Chapter 2 out by Tuesday! 


	2. Flaming Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nuff said.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome crawled into her bed for the second time in two days. She was absolutely exhausted. Her first day in her new life had been spent exploring, and while she had to admit that she had enjoyed herself, it took the life right out of her. She fell asleep wondering if cab drivers were naturally grumpy and who the strange man in the coffeeshop had been.  
  
During a pleasantly nice dream concerning koala bears, she had been particularly surprised when one of the zookeepers had started shouting, "Fire! Get out of the building!"  
  
Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she bolted out of bed, kicking the covers to the floor. She remembered something her mother (she flinched at that) had once taught her about fires. Running in stocking feet to the entrance of her tiny abode, she put the back of her hand to the door handle, praying that it had just been her imagination.  
  
It hadn't.  
  
With a yelp, she pulled her hand back, shaking it to get rid of the burning feeling. An icy pit formed in her stomach, and she cursed inwardly. She knew that she was as good as dead if she opened that door even an inch.  
  
Thinking fast, she filled her bathtub to the brim with icy cold water. She grabbed a rose covered bed sheet off of the floor and flung it into the tub. Bundling up as much water as she could, she ran to the door, hoping that all of the water hadn't seeped onto the ground behind her. She breathed a silent prayer and flung open the door with one hand, while the other heaved the water onto whatever lay in front of it. She opened her eyes, seeing orange flames clear the way, if only for a moment. Knowing she only had seconds to act, she raced down the hallway, leaving all her belongings behind.  
  
Suddenly a strangled yelp caught her attention. She turned to see a fluffy white puppy trapped in a corner, flames popping up around him. She knew she didn't have time to save him and was about to run past him, but something nagged at her insides. After all, this was a living creature. She had never been a fan of the 'look out for number one' motto and mentally slapped herself for even thinking of abandoning the poor animal.  
  
With one leap, she managed to grab the dog and leap back out right before the flames consumed them both. Tucking the animal under one arm, she turned back into the hallway only to see something that made her heart sink.  
  
The flames had reappeared, making it impossible to get out of the building unless she used a window. She turned back to the direction she had come, only to see that the overpowering flames had consumed that area as well. She coughed as smoke filled her lungs. The little dog under her arm gave a small bark.  
  
A look of fear crossed her eyes. For the first time in her life, she was completely helpless. There was no way out. Flames were popping up in every direction and coming closer at every moment. The noxious fumes of the fire clogged her throat to the point where she could barely gasp out a breath. She closed her eyes, shielding the puppy as best she could. They were both going to die, but the least she could do was make it less painful for the animal. She stood tall, ready to embrace her death. After all, her life hadn't exactly been pleasant. It was only fair that her death be painful as well. And really, what did she have to live for anymore?  
  
Just as she could feel the tips of flames licking her neck, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. She opened her eyes and gasped as she realized that somehow, she was being rescued. 'But how?' she mused. 'I was surrounded by flames!'  
  
Suddenly Kagome realized just which direction she was traveling in. She was being pulled upwards by a strong arm, the dog still tucked under her smaller one. She looked up with a gasp. There was a huge hole in the roof. She idly wondered how it had gotten there, and then realized her rescuer must have broken through the roof to get to her. Who was this guy anyway?  
  
Kagome suddenly felt her feet touch the floor and looked around. She was standing on the roof of her apartment building, overlooking the city. She looked down and gulped. She had never been a huge fan of heights. Suddenly another sight caught her eye. Below her, she could see golden flames engulfing the whole of the building. Quickly remembering why she was here, her head snapped up to see her rescuer. His face was hidden by shadows, but there was something about him that looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Get on my back," he stated.  
"What?"  
"Do you want to die? I said, get on my back!"  
Realizing that this was no time to argue, she jumped on the back of the boy. He supported her legs with his arms and ran to the edge of the roof. He then proceeded to do the last thing she wanted (or expected) him to do.  
  
He actually jumped off the building.  
  
Kagome screamed and let her grip on his shoulders tighten, her fingernails digging into his skin. He made no notice of this, and she closed her eyes to prepare for the impact. It never came.  
  
She felt herself being lowered onto the ground and turned to face the man who had just saved her life. Who was this guy? And more to the point, how was he able to jump off a building and remain unscathed?  
  
Realizing how trivial that was at the moment, Kagome did the last thing she was expecting herself to do. Whether it was because she was still in a dream state or just traumatized she didn't know, but she threw her arms around the man, burying her tear stained face in his chest.  
  
"Thank you," she said, barely able to contain muffled sobs.  
The boy looked down at her in shock. He supposed he could see where she was coming from; after all, she had just escaped a near death experience. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her slight form and whispered, "It's O.K, you're fine".  
  
Suddenly, as if realizing what she was doing, Kagome sprang back. "I'm sorry," she stuttered, blushing. She looked into his eyes and, for the first time, was able to see him.  
  
"Oh my god!" she said with realization.  
The boy looked down at her, realizing what was obviously coming next. "Yes, it's really me. Don't go reporting this to the papers please; I get too much publicity as it is".  
  
"I can't believe YOU of all people saved me!"  
He groaned. Another annoying teenaged fangirl. "Don't think much of it, I was just passing by and saw you running around in there like an ass. It was too pathetic to pass up".  
  
"I still can't believe it's you".  
"Get over it babe. I'm outta here". He turned around nonchalantly to make his way to his penthouse apartment.  
  
Even though she had just had a brush with death, an unknown force couldn't stop her from uttering her next remark.  
  
"And by the way, it was the old man from Apartment 4B!" she grinned.  
The boy spun around. "Wha-?"  
"You heard me. It was the old man!"  
He looked confused for a moment, and suddenly realization registered in his brain. "It was you!"  
  
She looked startled. "What was me?"  
"You were that girl in the coffeeshop this morning!"  
"Yeah, I know. How else do you think I knew who you were?"  
A shocked look crossed his eyes that settled into one of annoyance. "Never mind, it's unimportant". With that, the young man stalked off into the night. Kagome sighed and turned around, ready to head home and get some sleep.  
  
Suddenly she remembered something and groaned inwardly, hoping that this whole night were nothing more then a dream. For as she looked up, she saw the remains of her home recede into the dust. Only one thought continued to run through her mind over and over again.  
  
She was homeless. 


	3. Homeless

Disclaimer: I can see how these things get annoying fast. No, I don't friken own Inuyasha. I do own a bunch of manga volumes though!  
  
A/N: OMG I got *gasp* ONE review! I was hoping for a little more but THANKS SO MUCH for the one I got! *hugs*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Homeless (creative eh?)  
  
It had been two weeks since the fateful incident that would change her life forever, and all she could think about was food. Mocha frappacinos invaded her brain whenever she zoned out, along with hot cheesy pizzas (which she had discovered on her first day here), and her personal favorite, oden. She tried to think of food as little as possible, since the thought left her drooling. Instead, she concentrated on other things.  
  
Not that the other things were any more pleasant.  
Life on the streets was not easy, as she soon found out. She was sure that there had to be someone out there with a kind enough heart to give her a dollar here and there. Apparently, so did hundreds of other people in this place. People couldn't stop to give money to every homeless person they saw, so they gave it to none. She had learned that after only a day or two.  
  
Luckily water was free, if you knew where to look. "Thank god for small favors," she muttered to herself. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't find more food soon. Her diet now consisted of whatever she could find in the trash, whether it looked edible or not. Truthfully, she just didn't care anymore. She would never even contemplate the idea of suicide, but she knew that her death was inevitable, and the way things were going right now, it was rapidly approaching. The strange thing was, she didn't seem to mind that much. Maybe it was just the hunger, or the pain from the cold, or worse, the inner pain that had gnawed at her for almost two long years.  
  
But she had a reason to fight for her life. The reason's name was Buyo (A.N I know Buyo is a cat but I like dogs better and it matches better with this fic.)  
  
After she had left the mysterious man that fateful night, the dog she had rescued had followed her around endlessly. At first she had tried to convince the dog to leave, telling him that she couldn't provide him with anything. But the dog had refused to comply. It had happily bounded after her wherever she went, and slowly wormed its way into her heart. She had grown to love the once white ball of fluff.  
  
She sighed as she sank back down into the cardboard box she had come to know as her home. Life was certainly not perfect at the moment. She cradled Buyo in her arms as he snored peacefully against her chest. Her once full raven hair now hung listlessly around her shoulders, and her eyes drooped with dark circles. Her clothing wasn't in shreds, but it was certainly the worse for wear. She didn't even want to think about how she must smell.  
  
She curled her now bare feet up beside her, letting her head rest on the wall of a nearby shop. For a moment she felt almost peaceful. Then she groaned.  
It was raining.  
  
"Why now of all times?" she groaned to herself, trying to shield herself in the cardboard box, which was rapidly imploding. Apparently cardboard didn't do very good in the water pressure department. Realizing that this shelter was as good as gone, she decided to find another place to sleep, if only for the night.  
  
Walking down the street in the rain with bare feet and a dog in her arms, she experienced a feeling she had rarely felt before. Complete and total relaxation. It was a funny thing to feel really, after all, she was probably in one of the worst possible situations to be in. She was homeless in a huge city, half starved, and expected to take care of herself and a small puppy. Still, it definitely beat her old life. Or at least her old life after she had turned 16.  
  
With a sigh, she turned a corner and spied an open apartment door. Knowing that she could very well get arrested, she ran inside. After all, it was freezing, and Buyo was beginning to tremble. What else could she do? After looking around at the comfortable looking apartment (and feeling a tinge of nostalgia) she spied a checkered armchair resting in the corner of what looked like a living room. She settled herself down in a space behind it, where most normal people wouldn't think to look. For the first time in weeks, she allowed herself to close her eyes and truly drift off into a dream world.  
  
Unfortunately her happiness would be short lived. For not five minutes later she would be awoken by a rough hand on her shoulder. As her eyes focused, she found herself staring into the eyes of the last person on Earth she wanted to see. The person she had tried to run from. The whole reason she was here.  
  
It was her father.  
  
A/N: ooh evil cliffy eh? Don't worry.. I'll update soon! Maybe again tonight... maybe. 


	4. Trapped

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own him yet. But don't worry, I'm gettin there....  
  
A.N: 4 reviews! Lol I know to most people that's nothing but at least that means there are a few people taking the time to read this fic. Maybe I'll get more in the future. As for right now, I've read back on these chapters and was thoroughly disgusted with myself. Those were terrible! I would fix them but I don't really have time right now... so you'll have to accept a few crappy chappies until I can fix them. Hopefully this one turns out better....  
  
Kagome stared up at him, her body growing numb with fear. Her dark brown eyes widened in terror as she looked up at her enemy wanting to scream, but unable to as silent shouts caught themselves in her throat. Sweat was just beginning to perspire down her forehead, and she subconsciously clutched Buyo closer. Suddenly, she found her voice, and opened her mouth to let out a shrill cry.  
  
The sound was never heard, however, when her father put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet, girl," he instructed, his cold gray eyes looking her over curiously. She looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her before. He shrugged it off as unimportant; he had business to attend to.  
  
"Listen, I'll let you off if you can give me some information about an er...acquaintance of mine". Kagome nodded slowly, wondering why he hadn't said anything about her yet.  
  
"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Have you seen her around?" his hate incarnate pupils bore holes through her own.  
  
Kagome's heart caught in her throat, and she felt relief sink all the way down to her toes. He hadn't recognized her! Well, she supposed, it was understandable. After all, he had only seen her a few times in his life, and she had never looked like the mangled mess she did now. She gave silent thanks to whoever had set her apartment building on fire.  
  
Realizing the man wanted answers, Kagome thought fast. She knew he might hurt her if she didn't say anything, but he might recognize her if she did. Trying to deepen her voice as much as possible, she belted out her answer.  
  
"Kagome you say? Oh, yes I've met her. Very wicked little girl. She tried to steal my only dollar away from me while I wasn't looking. I think the cops caught her robbing a coffeeshop and took her to the jail on the other side of the city". She was trembling as she said this, yet she couldn't help a little snort of laughter find its way out of her bruised lips as she lied.  
  
"Kagome did that?" the man said to himself incredously. "Sounds unlike her".  
"How would you know? You don't even know her!" Kagome snarled before she could stop herself.  
"Well, you have a point but...wait! How do you know that I don't know her?" he gazed at her accusingly.  
  
Suddenly realization dawned on him. The raven black hair, the soft brown eyes, the calming yet cheerful expression. It was Kagome! But what on Earth had happened to her?  
  
"Uh, she told her life story at her trial," Kagome lied, saying the first thing that came into her head. Knowing the game was over, she clung tightly to Buyo and ran for her life.  
  
Her bare feet hardly made noise at all on the wet pavement as she whizzed through the streets of the city. She turned every corner she could find, hardly daring to look back over her shoulder. After everything that had happened in the past two years... she shuddered to even think what he might do if he found her. Finding a new burst of energy inside herself, she closed her eyes and willed herself to run further. She ran past the coffeehouse where she had first met the man who would save her life, and the old apartment building she had been saved from. She ran past the pizza parlor she had visited on her first day in the big city, her first and last real meal. Knowing that there was no way her father could have kept up with her, she turned down a final corner, sweat dripping from her forehead. The cool, damp air blew her hair back as she ran, and provided her with a source of moisture once she finally decided to stop. She decided that the rain was her newest hero.  
  
Her happiness was to be short lived, however, because just as she slowed to a stop, her father slowly began to turn the corner. Frantically, Kagome looked around, trying to find an escape. She knew running past her father was physically impossible, and the walls were way too high above her head to climb over. She leapt behind a trash bin, knowing that she was dead either way, but it was the only thing she could think of.  
  
Quietly and carefully, she slipped Buyo inside the trash bin with an apology, her voice sprouting soft, soothing caresses.  
  
"I'm sorry Buyo, It'll be all right. You'll find a new mommy, I promise. I love you," she said quietly, closing the lid over her only real friend. She couldn't stop a lone tear from finding its way down her cheek.  
  
Why did it always have to end like this?  
  
Deciding she'd rather go down a fighter, she stood to face the man she had begrudgingly come to call her father, though nobody could possibly act less like a father then this man did.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered in a sugary tone. "Why do you run from me? I am your father, your own flesh and blood!" his voice was sickeningly sweet.  
"Don't give me that. Please, I beg of you, just leave me alone! I came here to rid myself of you and all the pain you've caused me. I'll do anything, just go back to where you came from!" she begged. So much for going down a fighter.  
  
Her father's tone quickly changed. "Anything?" he sneered, his voice taking on a sultry, smooth demeanor. He came closer to her, backing her up against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream, but he brought his hand over it just a moment too soon. She grinned behind his hand, realizing what a perfect position she was in.  
  
She closed her eyes, and kneed him where it hurts. But...her leg came in contact with nothing. She opened her eyes and, with a strangled cry, realized that he had moved beside her, making it impossible to pull anything of that sort. She pulled back her fist, attempting to punch him, but he pinned her small hands against the cold wall with his. The red, lumpy bricks pushed into her back, and tears formed behind her eyes. How could it end this way? How could everything be so unfair? She glanced around, realizing this may be the last she ever saw of the outside world. She didn't see much. There were a few trash bins, some ugly crows, and a liquor store across the street. Craning her neck slightly, she realized one of the figures looked slightly familiar.  
  
Ignoring the hand over her mouth, she mustered up all her energy to let out a barely audible squeak. She sighed, knowing it had done her no good. She closed her eyes, succumbing herself to her fate as her dad pushed body closer against the wall with his own. In life, it was useless to try to escape fate. That was one of the first lessons she had learned, accept your destiny. Whoever handed out destinies must have made a mistake when they came to her, she thought bitterly. Or else she was a really evil girl in a past life. She opened her eyes once more, seeing the small eyes of Buyo poking out of the trash bin. Another fresh tear came to her cheeks. Her dad had gotten about as close as he was going to, and slowly reached for her shirt.  
  
But before he could even touch her (any more then he already was) something slammed into his body that made him fall to the gravel with a thump, sending him sprawling backwards into the dust.  
  
A figure clad in red stood above him and directly in front of Kagome. Kagome (who had also been thrown to the ground) opened her eyes and blinked them for a second or two, unable to believe what had just occurred.  
  
First off, it was definitely the same man who had rescued her before, that much she knew for sure. Secondly, he had actually rescued her a second time! The fact that her life had been spared twice by this man took a moment to sink in. She was saved!  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" the man snarled violently. Her father stared up at the man, his eyes narrowing. He looked like he was ready to take him down when he noticed the golden sword attached to his belt. He glowered, wondering if it would be smart to pick a fight with this guy.  
  
"Fine," he said, with no hint of emotion in his voice. Then he looked back at Kagome. In a barely audible whisper, he stated the words that sent a chill running down her spine.  
  
"I'll be back for you Kagome,". Then he stood and turned, walking off into the distance. Kagome glanced after him, still in shock over the recent turn in events. Realizing she still had to thank her savior, she slowly glanced up at him. He was wearing the same baseball cap he had been wearing before, and a strange red suit. Without even a hello or a thanks, Kagome (as usual) said the first thing that appeared in her mind.  
  
"What's with the costume?"  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised at her question and shrugged. "It's for some video I'm in. Nothing important". He had tried his best to make it sound like some homemade video he was making with some friends. Apparently it had worked, for Kagome seemed to lose any interest. She looked down at the ground for a moment, unsure of what to say. He barely caught her next words.  
  
"Thanks for ...you know"," she blushed, feeling a bit like some rescued damsel in distress.  
  
He shrugged again. "Don't worry about it. Again, you looked like a total ass. I had to help out. Your name's Kagome right?"  
Kagome gave a slight nod. "How'd you know?"  
"I heard that man...who was that anyway?"  
  
Kagome paused, wondering whether she should trust this guy with her secret. She shrugged. "Just someone I used to know".  
  
He knew in an instant that she was lying, but he didn't care much. It wasn't of his business anyway.  
  
"You look awful," he stated, earning a glare from her. "No, I mean, just with the homeless thing and all," he saw her visibly relax, then sigh.  
  
"Yeah, life on the streets isn't great," she started, then thought better and brightened. "But hey, moping around isn't going to do anyone any good. I've just got to make the best of it is all".  
  
He was shocked that she could have such a good attitude. He'd die if he lost even a single credit card.  
"It's a dog eat dog world," he thought aloud.  
  
"Oh! Dog!" Kagome gasped, running over to the trash bin.  
He looked at her disgustedly. "If you're really that hungry, you can have some chips or something, it's on me. Just don't eat out of the bins in front of me please, I'd rather not throw up".  
  
She looked at him in annoyance. "Don't worry, I won't displease your royal highness". She reached into the bin anyway, and pulled up a smelly, dirty puppy. She didn't seem to notice (or care) as she hugged him close to her. "Buyo! You're O.K! And miraculously, so am I!" she grinned, hugging the dog tighter.  
  
"Who is that?" asked the man curiously.  
"This is Buyo. Remember, that dog from last time?"  
"Wasn't that a white dog?"  
"He WAS a white dog".  
  
The man silenced for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say to her really. He turned around.  
  
"Well, I should go," he started.  
"Wait!" shouted Kagome, running after him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I just wanted to thank you again. This is the second time you've saved me, I really don't know how to repay you".  
  
He smirked. "Tell you what, repay me by getting me some candy at the liquor store across the street," he pointed and handed her a few bills.  
  
"Will do!" chirped Kagome, as she scurried across the street to stock up on some candy. Realizing he hadn't told her what he wanted, she just piled up on Resses, her absolute favorite. Hopefully they shared the same tastes.  
  
It was hard not to drool while looking at the candy, but she resolved not to eat it. Looking straight ahead, she ran back to deliver the food to the mystery boy. Breathlessly she looked around, anxious to get rid of the food before she greedily shoved it down her throat.  
  
But after a minute of glancing around, the truth sunk in. He wasn't coming back.  
  
A.N: Well, was that better? Or worse? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Coming to Grips

Disclaimer: For the last time.. I do NOT own inuyasha!  
  
A.N: How the heck do you get people to review? Oh well, I should be thrilled.. at least a few people are taking the time to read my story. Just a quick note: there's more to Kagome's past then meets the eye. That dream sequence was only a small fragment of everything that happened between her and her "father". More will be revealed later.. and I finally decided what part Kikyo will play in the story. It will be a very unimportant and non evil role. Again, I don't do Kikyo bashing. Anyway, if you read this story, take a few minutes to review! And for all of you authors who are able to pick up 20 reviews with one chappie.. how the hell do you do it?  
  
Well...on with the fic.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Coming to Grips  
  
A young girl sat on a street corner, her long legs crossed under her. She was without any socks or shoes, and the soles of her feet were almost black. A ratty green skirt floated just above her knees, also embedded with smudges of food, dirt, and god knows what else. Her white shirt was now almost brown, and her long, ebony hair had become stringy and clung tight to her shoulders.  
  
"Buyo," she began, "What's the meaning of life?"  
The small gray dog looked up at her questioningly. For a moment, it seemed like he understood her query. Suddenly, his mouth opened in wide yawn, and he rested his head back on her lap.  
  
"Yeah, sleep is pretty high on my list too. Right next to chocolate coated peanut butter," she mused while ravenously biting down into the goodness of a Resse's Peanut Butter Cup. How she had missed those lately...too bad she was on her last package. She had tried to use the candy sparingly, really she had. But it had called out to her every time she wasn't looking, feeding upon her ravenous need for food. She had given in after about two days, and most of the chocolate was long gone, save for one packet.  
  
"I wonder who that boy is... he's always looked so familiar to me, but I can't seem to place where I've seen him before," she shrugged, biting again into the peanut butter cup. Nothing could distract her when she was in such a hungry state.  
  
The young man who had saved her life crept into her mind time and time again lately, filling her with curiosity. Kagome had always been the type to like her mysteries solved and right now, that boy was on the top of her list. Who was he, and why did he look so familiar? Why did he act so coldly toward her, then tricked her into buying herself food? Who was this guy?  
  
Kagome didn't care really, but it felt nice to know there was at least one person in the city that had shown at least a little kindness to her. Again, she thanked the lord for small favors, but gave a sigh of dismay when she realized she had finished the last of her candy while lost in thought. "So much for savoring the flavor," she said dryly.  
  
Turning her thoughts to more important matters, she began to talk out loud to Buyo. Hey, she had to talk to someone, and people might start to wonder if that someone had been herself!  
  
"Buyo, we really aren't safe you know. He knows I'm here now... though I don't know how. I only told Kikyo where I went, and she never would have told, not when I specifically told her to keep anyone who even looked remotely like the picture I gave her far away from her house. No, he had another source. But who?" she questioned. "And even more importantly, how am I going to keep away from him now? I came here in the first place to get out of the imminent danger, and now he's imposed himself upon me here too! There's nothing to keep me here now, but I don't have the money for a plane ticket to Japan, and besides, he'd find me if I went back there too. Maybe I should find an uncharted island... one with a really cool name. Like Takahuanga or something. Yeah that's it... Taka," she yawned for a moment. "Huanga...," she finished faintly as she let herself drift off into a dream world.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a man was lurking in the shadows, staring at her soft form with a mad grin on his face. "Looks like today won't be so boring after all, eh?" he turned to nudge another man, his companion. Slowly they crept over to the girl, careful not to awaken her. One braced his hands under her back and picked her up with ease. He flung her unceremoniously over his shoulder, prepared to walk off to meet the other man. Suddenly, he heard a deep, low growl come from behind him. He froze for a moment, whirling around with an expression that hinted at fear, then relaxed at the sight of a small gray puppy growling menacingly at him.  
  
"Just a pup," he sneered, kicking at the animal. "Get outta here". He turned back around to continue his journey, when suddenly he felt a wet mouth clasp itself over his ankle.  
  
"Yoww!" he wailed, almost dropping the girl. He turned back toward the dog, brushing a lock of jet black hair from his face. "You'll pay for that, asshole". He reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny, black revolver, pointing it straight at the animal's nose. Buyo, being a dog, had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Wanna get rough do we?" the man taunted. "Let's just put you outta your misery, mutt". His hand tightened around the handle of the gun.  
  
Out of nowhere, a small fist came flying at the man's head, hitting him just hard enough to knock him to the ground, dropping the weapon. On top of him (not in that way -_-), a young girl continued to pound her fists to his head.  
  
"That's for interrupting a girl in her sleep!" she wailed, furious at the groaning teen.  
  
"And that's for threatening Buyo!" she finished with a final punch, kicking the unconscious man carelessly to the road beside her. "Come on Buyo, let's get outta here," she huffed, turning to grab the puppy, who was still clueless as to what was going on.  
  
"Not so fast little girl," a man said, creeping out of the shadows of a neighboring building. "Nobody hurts my friends without answering to me," he sneered.  
  
"Really," she responded, not feeling half as brave as she sounded. "Well you know, there's a first time for everything".  
  
"Not always," he said, his voice dripping with hatred as he slowly advanced toward her. Thinking fast, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind. She swooped down upon the fallen weapon and pointed the small gun toward the man's head, two hands on the handle.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot," she warned, her voice quivering with slight fear. She knew she couldn't shoot anyone, she'd never so much as held a gun in her life. Even after everything he'd done, she wasn't even sure if she could shoot her father, and she KNEW she couldn't shoot some man she didn't know.  
  
"You wouldn't shoot. You're obviously much too scared," he grinned. "What's wrong, daddy never let his little girl play with real toys before?"  
  
She flinched for a moment at the mention of her father, then quickly snapped out of it. "Try me".  
  
Believing Kagome's great acting skills, the boy decided a graceful exit was the best approach. He had no intention of being killed today, especially by the hands of some homeless teenaged girl. He looked at her for a moment, then spoke his parting words.  
  
"Fine, I won't waste my time on an ugly homeless bitch. I don't know why my partner would stoop so low. I'm out". He silently turned to make his way back to where he came from, into the shadows. Kagome watched his retreating figure until it was completely out of sight then, when she was sure he wouldn't be returning, quickly made her way to Buyo.  
  
After grabbing the little dog up and smothering him with hugs, she began to sob quietly into the small gray mass of fur. "Oh Buyo," she began. "I feel horrible for getting you caught up in this mess. This life...it wasn't meant for an innocent puppy. You have no food, we're constantly on the run while being threatened by an insane parent, and now strangers! I'm not worth this Buyo, I'm not!" her whole body shook with tears, shaking the puppy with her. Poor Buyo was still completely lost, but he could sense that Kagome was upset. Slowly, he flicked his tongue out against her cheek. She smiled and set him down for a moment, wiping stray tears from her face.  
  
"Oh Buyo," she laughed. "You always know just how to make everything right". She stared at him for a moment, conflicting emotions running through her head. She knew she had a problem, but she didn't know what she should DO about it.  
  
She loved Buyo with all her heart, he, besides the mystery man, had been the only one to show her any sort of compassion in her stay here. He had been by her side at all times, and she knew that her heart would ache if anything were to happen to him. But at the same time, he was an innocent little puppy without a home. Kagome had given him just that, she had been a friend, a shelter. 'But,' Kagome reasoned. 'I am not the best person to consider a shelter, and not just because of the homeless thing. My father is still after me, that much I know. If he succeeds in killing me, he won't hesitate for a moment to kill Buyo. Plus, there are so many other dangers out here. My dad isn't the only one out to get me anymore. I've just begun to realize how cruel this place really is,' she finished, a wave of guilt passing over her. How could she inflict such a cruel lifestyle upon a tiny pup, just to fill her own needs for companionship? How could she continue to endanger him like this? He'd get killed in the end, as would she. It was just a matter of time before it happened. Kagome looked down at Buyo, tears overflowing her eyes. She knew what she had to do. It was time to say good-bye to Buyo.  
  
A.N: O.K.. I realize there was absolutely no Inukag interaction in this chappie, but don't worry, you'll see some next chapter! And I reread this and thought.. hmmm this could very well pass for a KagBuyo fic. LOL that would be a new one! (don't worry.. it definitely won't be. I don't stoop quite that low...) 


	6. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of these...I can see how fic writers get annoyed. I don't own him, now don't sue me. The end  
  
A/N: Two updates in one night.. maybe people will be nice and review them? *hint hint* and no, Kikyo didn't blab Kagome's whereabouts...that'll be answered in later chapters.  
  
Kagome walked determinedly ahead, not focused on anything but the task at hand. Once she had finally come to her decision, she decided to act on it right then and there, refusing to wait. She knew that if she waited, even for a moment, she couldn't bring herself to parting with the small animal who she'd come to know as one of her best friends. A tear trickled down her cheek. She wished there was someone who she could leave him with, a family friend or something. But she knew nobody besides that mystery man, but she wasn't close enough to him to just dump a dog on him and besides, she didn't even know where he lived!  
  
She had decided to take Buyo to a nearby animal shelter, hoping somebody else would adopt him. If someone didn't come to get him in thirty days, she'd return and adopt him back herself. She wasn't going to go through all this drama just to let him be put to sleep!  
  
With a sigh, she continued down the road, not paying attention to anybody or anything. She was paying so little attention, in fact, that she didn't even notice the tall figure blocking her way. Without even realizing it, she walked right into the figure, causing him to jerk around and face her, and her to reluctantly leave her train of thought. She gazed up at the man in front of her, an expression of shock resting on her face, replaced by one of pure happiness. It was really him!  
  
"It's you!" she grinned, her voice soft and lilting.  
"Oh, I remember you. You're Megomi right?"  
She sighed and shook her head. "It's Kagome".  
"Whatever, I'll catch you later". He turned to cross the street, but was stopped when a hand pulled him by the collar back to the crosswalk.  
"Wait, I need a favor," she began slowly.  
He snorted. "Haven't I done you enough favors? I save your puny little ass a few times, and you think you can depend on me for the rest of your life. I'm not some kind of a saint, so don't expect favors from me". He turned to leave again.  
"Wait!" Kagome cried desperately. "It's urgent!"  
  
He turned back. "Go on," he replied with a bored and impatient expression, his foot tapping the ground and his arms crossed over his chest. He was quite surprised when the little gray ball of fluff that could barely be identified as a dog found its way into his arms.  
"Get this thing away from me, it reeks!"  
  
"Shut up and listen!" she glared, tired of his attitude. He looked at her with a surprised expression, nobody ever told him to shut up. Kagome took advantage of the silence to explain to the man.  
  
"Look, I can't take care of him anymore. I'm probably going to die soon, and I don't want him to share my fate. I love him with all my heart, and I can't stand to see him go, but it's for the best. I need someone to be there for him like I was, but that someone needs some stability that I can't give," she finished this whole statement in only one breath. After pausing to take another one, she sealed the deal. "Thank you so much, it means more then anything to me!" she turned and ran in the other direction before the boy could stop and refuse her request. It had been hard not to say a heartfelt goodbye to Buyo, but she knew she couldn't have handled it anyway. With a tearful glace over her shoulder, she uttered the words that she had been dreading to say ever since she saw the poor puppy in the burning apartments.  
  
"Goodbye Buyo," she whispered softly, her words carrying in the wind. After finally securing a safe distance between her and the dog, she sank to her needs right in the public eye and began to cry, her heart wrenching sobs filling the air. 'Why?' she thought, feeling incredibly helpless. 'Why must I always be the victim of heartbreak?'  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, a few streets away, the mystery man gazed after the girl, dumbfounded. What had she just done? The realization took a moment to sink in, and the boy gave a long sigh. The girl was a complete idiot. Did she realize that he had neither the time, nor patience to care for a small puppy? He hadn't found a single human that he didn't treat like crap, and a puppy would fare even worse. He would be better off at the pound, which was exactly where it was going if he had anything to say about it.  
  
Yet there was something about that girl that kept him from immediately running to the open doors of the shelter. There had been something odd about her that he just couldn't say no to. She had seemed so desperate and helpless, and you could tell she loved this dog with all her heart. Call it weak pity, but he couldn't bring himself to rid himself of the puppy like this. After all, in a roundabout way, he HAD saved the dog's life. Why kill it now?  
  
With a shrug, he turned back toward his home, the puppy cradled under his arm, a strange expression on its face. He had always thought that animals were totally emotionless, but he knew that if puppies could cry, this dog would be drowning in his own tears by now. What a wimp.  
  
He felt sorrier for the girl. He knew that the puppy (Buyo had she called it?) had been her only companion, and now she was on her own. And what the heck had she met by, "I'm going to die anyway,"? How the hell would she know that she was gonna die? Did it have anything to do with that man who had tried to hurt her the other day?  
  
Putting the matter out of his mind, he continued to walk home, still cradling Buyo under one arm. He had more important things to worry about right now like, for instance, what the hell do dogs eat?  
It was going to be a loooong day...  
  
A.N: Well that's chapter six! Really short I know, but don't worry.. the next chappie might be pretty long.. I'm not sure. And I realize that so far, there hasn't been almost any fluff/romance going on between Inu and Kag, because truthfully, they don't know each other yet! Don't worry, they're going to have some longer and more permanent meetings coming up soon... if that gives you any hint! I'm going to try my best not to make this seem rushed. In a lot of the fics I've read, Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love from anywhere between two days to two weeks. I'm not flaming anyone.. but I find it highly unbelievable. The only fanfic I've ever read that was able to pull that off was Dead Famous. Other then that, I can't think of too many others. 


	7. Puppy Love

Disclaimer: Yep, Inuyasha, Kagome, and all the rest are mine. MINE MINE MINE!  
  
*police come to drag girl away* NOOOOOO GIMME BACK MY HANYOU! HE IS MINE I TELL YOU! MINEEEEE! *slowly wakes up* I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A.N: Three new reviewers! YAYAYAYAY!!!! Still not excellent, but it's something. Miroku will be introduced in this chappie. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Puppy Love (don't let the chapter title mislead you)  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
That was the question most often asked in the chaos that resided in Kagome's mind. It had been over a week since she had left Buyo with the mystery man, and tears had clouded her vision ever since. She had tried to forget, really she had, but she just couldn't! She continued to find herself talking to Buyo, then realizing he wasn't there to talk to, or planning free adventures for the two of them, then realizing there would be no more hilarious escapades with the puppy. It was over. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged her legs close, lowering her head to sob within them.  
  
It might seem silly to get worked up over a dog who you had barely even known for a month. Yet for Kagome, he wasn't just a dog. He had grown to be one of her best friends. When you're shunned by the world around you, forced to basically go into hiding, and suffer murder attempts on a daily basis, you learn to cherish the ones who care for you, understand you, even love you.  
  
Buyo wasn't the only cause for Kagome's tears, however. She hadn't cried like this in years, no matter how many times she'd wanted to. From the day two weeks after her sixteenth birthday when she'd found her dead mother to the years she had spent hiding out in Japan, and from the day she'd finally found happiness far away from the city only to find the cause of her pain turn up again right under her nose, she hadn't shed a single tear. She had come close many times, but she'd always willed herself to stay strong, knowing that weakness could be her undoing. She hadn't wanted to cry.  
  
But Buyo... weak, innocent Buyo... he had been the straw that broke the camel's back. And the man, the one she didn't even know, he had been her only other friend in the city. But she had left one with the other, and was forced to flee from the only two people who had been somewhat nice to her ever since she arrived here. She often found herself wondering how Buyo was doing. The man hadn't exactly seemed like the kind of guy who should own a dog, was Buyo being treated right? She tried not to dwell on it, instead spending her time trying to find food, shelter, and a little bit of security.  
  
She had tried to write Kikyo, knowing her cousin could probably come up with some brilliant plan. Kikyo wasn't the kind of person you came crawling to when you needed emotional support, but if you truly needed something from her, she'd usually be there to give it to you.  
  
But alas, you need money for a stamp, and she had neither pen nor paper to write her letter with anyway. She felt horrible for all of the homeless people she had passed in her life without giving a second glance. She would never be so thoughtless again, not that it mattered now.  
  
In all reality, Kagome no longer had anything to live for. Her life consisted of eating almost nothing, drinking almost nothing, talking to no one, and constantly peeking around corners for fear of running into her father. She hadn't seen him since the incident a few weeks ago, but she knew he was bound to turn up soon. He always did.  
  
Kagome knew she couldn't commit suicide, she wasn't that stupid, but she was beginning to wonder if she should just accept her fate. Next time her father showed up, maybe she wouldn't struggle. Why would she? Her life was filled with nothing but pain and fear, and she hated it with all her being. Why fight for something you could care less about?  
  
"No," she said to herself in a barely audible whisper. Her voice grew stronger, as if reaching insider the deepest depths of her heart to pull strength. "NO! I WON'T GIVE IN TO HIM!" she screamed, her hands clenched at her sides. A few people turned to look at her for a moment, then briskly walked by with a mere shrug. They thought her insane. She sighed and plopped back down on the pavement.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" she said to herself, once again bursting into tears. "Who am I trying to fool?"  
  
~*~  
  
"So who's the mutt?" questioned a tall dark haired man clad in jeans and an oversized black t-shirt. He looked like the image of a tough New York boy, an earring resting high in his right earlobe, and his black hair pulled into a short ponytail resting at his nape. A smirk resided on his lips, and his legs were crossed to help him lean against the doorframe of his best friend's apartment. He was the image of "bad boy".  
  
"I dunno. Some girl forced her on me".  
The boy looked shocked for a moment. "Inuyasha, I knew you were half dog demon, but this is a bit much! Who exactly was this girl anyway?"  
  
Another boy, slightly taller then the first, gave him an annoyed glare. This one had long, silvery white hair that stretched down to his waist. He was also clad in jeans and an oversized red shirt. Yet there were a few things about him that set him apart from the rest of the world, the first being his hair. Second, he had claws, long claws in fact, that sprouted from his fingertips. In his mouth rested two long fangs that gleamed in the sunlight. Probably the strangest thing about him was his ears. Instead of resting on the side of his head like most ears, his rested on the top of his head, two fuzzy white triangles. Somehow, he looked a bit similar to the dog he was carrying in his arms, and the dark haired man found it quite amusing.  
  
"Shut up, you know what I mean. And I don't know her name; I think it was Malome or something along those lines. She's just some homeless wench whose ass I saved a few times. Nothing big".  
  
"You realize you may want to have informed your agent of this? Dogs may not be the latest, and you may have a slight problem if they aren't".  
  
The white haired boy shrugged. "What Kanna and the whole damned public don't know won't hurt them. Besides, I took this year off for a reason right? I can do whatever the fucking hell I want with my time!" he sputtered indignantly.  
  
"Indeed. But you realize, of course, that you are in the public eye no matter HOW long of a vacation you choose to take. It's just one of the many downsides of being you".  
  
"You just love riding my coattails don't you?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," grinned the dark haired boy, a calm look of mockery on his face. Inuyasha had been bested, and that was a rare triumph for him. It took all of his willpower not to rub it in his face, but he managed to stay cool.  
  
"So anyway, what's your relationship with this chick anyway?"  
Inuyasha gave a snort. "Did you hear me the first time? She's HOMELESS, and I have absolutely no idea who she is".  
  
"She's homeless and you didn't bother considering taking her in? You know you have the room. Poor girl," he added with a sigh.  
  
Inuyasha quickly rose to the defensive. "Look, idiot, if I took in every homeless girl that strayed across my path, I'd be homeless myself. And looking at the amount of money I have, that's a lot of girls!"  
  
The dark haired boy looked thrilled at such a claim. "A lot of girls, you say? I don't see any problem in that!" he was quickly answered with a bop on the head.  
"You're such a disgrace to society," the white haired male shook his head.  
"At least tell me this... that girl... was she," he trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "You know".  
  
"I don't know, she wasn't butt ugly or anything, just really dirty. I've only seen her a few times in my life, and only twice before she became homeless, so I really have no idea. Besides, one of those times was at night, so..."  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You are a hopeless pervert".  
And with that, the great Inuyasha made his exit into his penthouse apartment, leaving a dumbfounded Miroku standing right outside the door. With a shrug, he took the elevator a few floors down to his own apartment. "What an unromantic idiot," he said with a sigh, referring to Inuyasha. "One of these days he'll get tired of playing the role of some hot shot ladies man and settle down to a more domestic lifestyle".  
  
Realizing what he'd just said, he quickly cast the thought aside. Without the famous Inuyasha around, where would he get HIS ladies? He was used to picking up Inuyasha's castoffs. Deciding to forget about that moron Inuyasha, he unlocked the door to his own apartment and flung it open, revealing the luxurious pad inside. "Life is good," Miroku said aloud, relaxing in his recliner chair. "Life is very good".  
  
A/N: Haha! Was anybody fooled into thinking there would be some cute InuKag moments from the chapter title? Don't worry... this story is progressing slowly at first, but once Inu and Kag get a little closer, it'll move at a bit of a faster pace. This story IS classified as romance/humor but in all reality, it should probably be romance/humor/drama/mystery (maybe not mystery) but since I can't do that, it's just romance and humor! Just don't be surprised when the story takes a serious turn once in awhile.  
  
Also, Kagura is not evil in this story, she'll barely even be making an appearance. I just needed a female character from the show, and Kikyo's already been cast, Sango as well. So I thought of Kagura, but she's good. And she doesn't know Naraku (who has also already been cast, you might be able to maybe take a wild guess who as?)  
  
Anyway.. I'll write the next chapter A.S.A.P! Hope ya like! 


	8. A Late Night Encounter

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. And if you believe that, I have a bridge to sell you!  
  
No A/N because truthfully, I cant think of much to say!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The word repeated itself over and over in Kagome's mind, seeing as it was unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
Shit.  
  
She was in such trouble now. There was no doubt that he had spotted her, and she wasn't sure there'd be any white haired mystery boy around to save her this time. She sighed in dismay. She had been banking on the fact that he'd give her at least another week, but here he was, chasing her once again down the streets of New York.  
  
It had been a complete accident too. Ironically, this had been the first day in a short while that she HADN'T been thinking about him, and then out of the blue while walking past the local coffeehouse (and drooling) she had seen the man walk straight out the front door, the straw of a mocha frappacino between his lips.  
  
For a moment, all Kagome could think of was to tear the drink from his smug mouth and make a break for it, but then she remembered exactly WHO she was dealing with. Not wanting to die, she quietly turned in the other direction, trying to stay out of the man's line of vision.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't see the garbage bag thrown carelessly in front of her, and she gave a small mangled squeak as she toppled to the ground on top of it. That alone was enough to catch the man's interest, and he turned his head to look her straight in the eye, a strange sort of hunger quickly taking over his face.  
  
Panicking, Kagome stumbled to get up and ran faster then she'd ever run before. Now that she didn't have Buyo to worry about, she could do whatever the heck she wanted. She could take risks.  
  
After a few full minutes of running, she began to feel a tad out of breath. She knew she had to keep going though, if she didn't then she'd surely be caught. If she was caught...Kagome shook her head. She couldn't think about it right now. But instinctively she remembered what had almost happened the last time she came in contact with the man. Sweat began to trickle down her forehead as she worked to keep up a steady pace. Realizing she wasn't going to get much further, she debated her next move.  
  
A ritzy looking apartment building lay straight ahead, and without a second thought, she dashed through the double doors without a word to the surprised doormen. Seeing her dad through the window (a0nd seeing as he had figured out where she'd gotten to) she quickly dashed into the nearest elevator, which was rapidly filling up with people clad in expensive dresses and diamond jewelry. Needless to say, they were quite surprised to see Kagome rush in after them.  
  
"Excuse me miss," said one of the women politely once the elevator had begun to move. "Are you sure you live here? Because, if you don't realize, this building is strictly for its occupants, nobody else".  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome stuttered, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment once she realized how she must look to these high class individuals. "I-I have a friend who lives here. He asked me to come see him today".  
  
"He?" giggled a younger looking woman with mild interest. "He who?"  
"Uhm, his name is," she glanced around, looking for a sign of some male who lived here. Coincidentally, an I.D card was spotted on the floor bearing the name of said male. She relaxed and grinned.  
  
"His name is Jaken". The door slid open. "And I'm late for my meeting with him, so I'd better go. See you later!" she hardly noticed the strange looks she was getting from the elevator ladies.  
  
"Did she say Jaken?" an older one asked, a dumbfounded look on her face.  
"Yes, why?" said a younger girl, obviously unfamiliar with the occupants of the building.  
"Jaken is the...the janitor!"  
  
With this statement, the ladies of the elevator were sent into a fit of laughter, and a short green creature who had just boarded the vehicle began to laugh as well.  
  
"Hey ladies, what's so funny?"  
He was utterly confused when all they did was laugh all the harder.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome ran down the hall, determined to find some place to hide. She figured that her dad had both given up on her and left or, more likely, was running around trying to find her in the building. She had bought herself some time but the question was, how much?  
  
Quickly spotting an open door, she dove inside without even thinking what she might come upon when she opened her eyes. Luckily, she found nobody there. All she saw was what was obviously known as a "bachelor pad". A large recliner chair sat in front of a large screen television, and empty pizza boxes coated the floor. Across from the recliner chair sat a huge, luxurious white couch. Kagome shuddered inwardly, realizing exactly what that couch was probably used for.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here's to *hic* Miroku, the best man in the *hic* town!"  
  
"Cheers!" chorused the crowd holding their glasses in a very unstable manner.  
Surprisingly, the only one who hadn't managed to drink themselves into a frenzy was Miroku himself, and if you knew the man at all, that was a huge feat for him indeed. He gave a moan of disgust. He would have loved to share some beer with them (and maybe more, for not all were male), but he had promised Inuyasha that he would come home sober. Apparently Inuyasha needed his help with something, but he was unsure of what.  
  
He sighed mentally. Why had he agreed to such a thing? Being a religious man, he couldn't break that promise, but he could bend it just a LITTLE bit right? He said he'd come home sober. That didn't mean he couldn't have a drink or two, or better yet (he grinned evilly at this new thought), he could drink to his heart's content and come home in a few days, when he was sober. THAT would be fulfilling his promise wouldn't it? He reached for a drink, but stopped when he realized he was the only one left at the table. Apparently the others had left while he had been lost in his train of thought. With a sigh of dejectedness, he grabbed his keys and unlocked his car door, ready to head home for some sleep. What an uneventful night.  
  
Finally reaching his apartment building, he slowly walked through the front door in his usual calm manner. A few girls were laughing as he walked by, apparently some girl had tried to pass herself off as Jaken's girlfriend. He snorted. Wonders never cease.  
  
After an uneventful trip to his floor, he grabbed his key and silently turned it in the lock. Feeling it click, he pushed open the door, only to stop short at the sound he heard coming from (he choked) the guest BATHROOM?  
  
The shower was running, he realized. Either he had left it on or (a wide grin rose upon his face) some past girlfriend had come to pay him a visit. He sincerely hoped for the latter.  
  
Quietly tip toeing toward the bathroom, he paused when he rested his hand on the doorknob. Turning it oh so slightly, he suddenly flung it open, and let his jaw drop, then snap up again at the sound of a loud wail.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a very naked Kagome, who had grabbed the nearest thing she could find (luckily a towel) to cover herself with. "OUT, OUT, OUT!" she yelped, pushing the man toward the doorway.  
  
"You really should watch your manners, miss. This is my house after all," he stated calmly, a perverted grin on his face. "Just come get me when you're done, and give me a few minutes to prepare". He exited the room, his smile obviously still intact.  
  
"Prepare himself for what?" Kagome whispered to herself, then clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized what exactly he was implying. "UGH!" she snorted in disgust, quickly grabbing her still dirty clothing and changing back into it. Whirling around to look in a mirror, she grinned. "Wow! It was almost worth that man seeing me, this is the first time in a month that I've felt so refreshed!" With a spring in her step, she bounced out the doorway of the room, prepared to face the man she had seen only a few minutes ealier.  
  
What she was not prepared for, however, was the sight of him lying on the ground stark naked. She shut her eyes tightly and screamed louder then she'd ever heard herself (or anyone) scream before.  
  
A/N: Well, there's Chapter Eight! Lol I know you must be thinking (Geez, Kagome talks to everyone BUT Inuyasha in this fic!) Don't worry, there will be another meeting between the two next chapter, and Sango may be introduced! (I haven't decided on that one yet though. Hope ya enjoy!) 


	9. One Final Sleep

Disclaimer: Don't own him Anything else new?  
  
A/N: I finally found out a way to get a COUPLE more reviews.. I realized the thing for anonymous reviews was turned off.. now I can get reviews from anonymous people! (hey it's something right?) Anyway I reread the last chapter and realized the ending was a bit abrupt, but oh well, you'll have to survive. I'll try to make up for it a little in this chappie.  
  
Chapter Nine: One Final Night  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Kagome screamed disgustedly, her hands clenched tightly over her eyes which were squeezed shut as tightly as she could force them into going. "YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
Miroku calmly got up off of the dusty ground, attempting to brush off his pants, then realizing he didn't have any on. Quickly figuring out that this girl was NOT some past one night stand, he tried to find some way to redeem himself before upsetting the girl further. After all, if he was charming enough this girl might very well beCOME one of his one night stands. Failing to see the problem behind this, he flashed a boyish grin.  
"My apologies miss. I merely thought you were somebody else".  
  
Deciding that forgiving this hentai was in her best interests (this WAS his apartment after all) she let out a long sigh. "Fine, fine, just put some clothes on!"  
He couldn't help but add another "Miroku" type comment. "Would you like to come and help me dress?"  
  
"UGH!" stamped the girl indignantly, reaching out with one hand to slap the boy across the face. Being a good foot shorter then him, she ended up slapping his chest instead, emitting another wide grin from the boy.  
  
"So you like my masculine figure do you?"  
"Will you get dressed already?" said the girl through gritted teeth. She knew that upsetting this boy was not in her best interests, but he was so... ew!  
  
A few minutes later the boy returned, fully clothed to Kagome's relief. He grinned at her and gestured toward the couch. "Come sit for a moment, let us have a little chat".  
  
"I'd prefer the recliner if it's all right with you," the girl rolled her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"As you wish," Miroku complied, himself leaning back on the luxurious white sofa. "So tell me what brings you here, if not my fine...," he trailed off.  
  
Kagome glared at him with a look that clearly said "get help". Looking down at her hands for a moment, she debated trusting this guy. He seemed rather nice beneath his perverted surface, but she had learned before not to trust people you barely know. She would tell him the truth just... sugarcoat it a little.  
  
"Some guy was after me, I don't really know why. He chased me into the building and I took an elevator up here. I saw him following me, and then I saw the open door and I just, I don't know, reacted. I'm really sorry for bursting in on your home like this".  
  
The boy shrugged, this time a genuinely non perverted smile tugging on his lips. "It's fine with me, I'm just glad you got away all right. Wouldn't want an innocent like you getting violated now would we? Unless of course... it was with the right people," he raised his eyebrows suggestively, an action which caused a pillow to fly across the room and hit him smack in the middle of his forehead. Ignoring the "friendly" gesture, he attempted again at pleasant conversation. "So what's your name anyway?"  
  
That much she didn't mind giving away, she had huge doubts that this guy was in cahoots with her father. "Kagome," she said with her usual cheerful smile, relaxing slightly in this boy's presence. Maybe she could find another friend around here after all!  
  
"Kagome, eh? That name sounds slightly familiar," he trailed off, then after a brief moment he was hit with realization. "Say, you don't happen to be a friend of Inuyasha's?"  
  
"Inuyasha? You mean that famous singer guy?" Kagome snorted. "I'm homeless! Do you really think I spend my time gallivanting around with some hot shot superstar?"  
  
"I think you'd be surprised," chortled Miroku with a knowing smile. "Would you like to stay the night?" Kagome looked mortified at the thought. "Now now, I won't be trying any of that. I just have a friend I'd like you to meet, and I highly doubt he'd appreciate losing any of his precious beauty sleep," he finished with a hint of a grin.  
  
"That would be really nice of you... um... what's your name?"  
"Miroku... but please, don't fail to call me," Kagome cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Miroku's fine. Whatever you were going to tell me to call you, I'm sure I'd rather not hear it. Anyway, I'd love to stay here, seeing as I have nowhere else to go. Thanks so much for the offer!" she chirped happily.  
  
Miroku grinned at her warmly. Boy, she sure had a surprise in store for her. As did Inuyasha, he noted with a grin. Perfect revenge for not letting him get drunk earlier that night.  
  
"Well, goodnight then! You can stay out here if you'd like, or go back into the guestroom, it's right behind the bathroom you were using earlier. Or, if you'd like, you can come with me to my room and," Kagome snorted.  
  
"I feel sorry for this friend you want me to meet. I'm hoping it's a male friend. I sure wouldn't want to meet any female who enjoyed putting up with you. Unless you're interested in males too?" she giggled.  
  
"Only the hot ones," he replied seriously, and for a moment Kagome wasn't sure whether or not he was joking. After seeing the slight hint of a smile tugging at the boy's lips, she couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Maybe this guy would grow on her.  
  
"I think I'll stay out here if it's all right. See you tomorrow!" she grinned, settling herself back in the recliner chair. She made another mental note to NEVER EVER go anywhere near that white couch. Tonight's events had only proved her earlier suspicions to be correct.  
  
"Likewise. Night Kagome!" he answered, then made a semi dramatic exit by tripping over an empty pizza box. With a wave, he stumbled into his room. Kagome couldn't stifle a snort. Snuggling into the chair, she allowed a rare grin to take over her face. Coming here hadn't been such a bad idea after all!  
  
With a sigh she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift into a pleasant sleep. For once, she could feel herself totally relax, since she didn't have to worry about being her own security system. She was so relaxed, however, that she didn't hear the familiar bark coming from the floor directly above her sleeping place.  
  
~*~  
  
"You idiotic mutt! I don't even know why I put up with you!" scowled an obviously unhappy Inuyasha, upset that his new dog had just "whizzed", as he called it, all over his brand new pair of patent black leather shoes. The fact that he didn't even wear leather was beside the point, and so was the fact that he had three other pairs of the same shoe, exactly the same size. The point was that the dog had violated his space, and he was going to pay.  
  
Buyo, seeing where this was going, quickly yelped and ran out of the room. After realizing Inuyasha had no interest in chasing him (he'd deal with the mutt later), he settled down on the soft carpet, preparing to sleep. Just before he shut his eyes, a very familiar scent drifted into his nose. He shot up with a bark, his eyes opening wide.  
  
If a dog could shout, this one was certainly trying. After a series of unidentifiable barks, Inuyasha had had just about enough with the rascal. "Will you fucking shut up? What's the big deal anyway?" he snarled, coming in to grab the dog around his fuzzy white middle and shake him until he complied to his demands. After a good minute of this, Buyo suddenly grew quiet, his eyes cast mournfully downward to the floor below.  
  
"What, you miss Miroku or something?" snorted Inuyasha, finding the thought highly unlikely. The dog gave an annoyed snort and shot a meaningful glance at him. Sometimes Inuyasha was sure that that mutt was trying to carry on some kinda conversation with him, and it drove him nuts! What would Kanna say if she found out he was talking to the dogs of the world now too?  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" he asked quietly, obviously referring to "that homeless girl" as he usually called her, but Buyo understood he meant Kagome. With a mournful whine, Inuyasha set the puppy down.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll come around to get you someday. She can't possibly be so stupid to think that I can care for an annoying runt like you". He ruffled the dog's fur, padded to the doorway, and switched off the lights. "Night Buyo, see ya tomorrow!" he turned and walked toward the room in his usual cocky stride. Even in the privacy of his own home he was nothing more then arrogant.  
  
Buyo cast another downward look toward the apartment below. Somehow he just knew that it wasn't his nose playing tricks on him. Kagome was down there, and by god he was gonna find her. With a doggy yawn, he closed his eyes and rested his head on his paws. Her comforting scent surrounded him like a blanket, and he basked in its familiarity. Even if she wasn't there, at least he could feel her presence near for one final night.  
  
A/N: Sorry! I know I said Inu would meet Kag, but one thing lead to another and they didn't! Next chapter I swear! Sango I'm still not sure on, but I PROMISE Inu and Kag will meet. 


	10. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: Don't own him. Sick of saying this.  
  
CHANGED THE CHAPTER!! If you've already read then skip down to the bottom after Inuyasha says "stay". The ending is different!  
  
A.N: Warning: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. I'm not kidding, it was incredibly hard for me to write and I don't think I did a very good job on it. It's also quite LONG, but Inu and Kag do meet in it, don't worry. I hate the way they interact in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Seeing as this IS my first time writing the characters, I'll probably get more comfortable as I go on. Next chapter should prove to be a bit easier.  
  
I don't usually do review responses, but I feel I have to in this case.  
  
Ami: LOL this is basically why im doing these responses. Yes, very gross eh? Lol don't worry, that's the worst Miroku does in the story, and it doesn't have any graphic detail (as you've already read). I do NOT under any circumstances, write lemons. I don't have the experience (thank god for that) nor the maturity.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Stay With Me?  
  
The first thing Kagome saw when she woke up was a pair of violet eyes peering down at her from the crook of their nose. With a shriek she toppled to the floor below, giving the guilty party who had woken her a dirty look.  
  
"Miroku! You scared me half to death!" she sputtered angrily, struggling to get up and sit back on the edge of the recliner chair, bouncing a bit on the footrest.  
  
Miroku grinned and waved a hand in apology. "Sorry, but I always do that to people, scaring them half to death brings some fun into my day!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle a bit at this, and she smiled warmly at Miroku.  
  
"Thanks again for letting me stay here, I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't met you".  
  
"Oh trust me, there are others you should thank besides me".  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the left, unsure of what he meant. Sure there was the mystery man, but she could bet that he wasn't someone Miroku knew, that would just be TOO much of a coincidence. Shrugging off the matter, she leaned back into her chair. "So wasn't there somebody you wanted me to meet today?"  
  
Miroku smiled and offered a hand. She took it and was instantly pulled to her feet. "Yes, actually there is. And if things work out well, I might be able to find a place for you to stay for awhile, if you're interested that is".  
  
Kagome's eyes brightened considerably, and she jerked her head up and down eagerly. "Are you serious? Thank you so much Miroku, you have absolutely NO idea how much this would mean to me!" she couldn't believe her good fortune. I mean, what were the chances that she would just randomly end up in the apartment of such a nice man that may have a place for her to live? With her luck, she was surprised she hadn't ended up back at her father's house again!  
  
She was dragged out of her thoughts by the ring of a telephone. Kagome glanced at a digital clock that sat atop the television to see that it was barely six in the morning.  
"Who calls you this early?" she queried, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn.  
  
"I'm betting it's a dear friend of mine, though he usually isn't up this early. Actually, he usually isn't up for hours! I wonder why he's calling?" Miroku mused thoughtfully.  
  
"Well if you don't answer the phone you may never find out!" she pointed out smartly, and Miroku (realizing that she was absolutely right) barely managed to grab the phone on its fourth ring.  
  
"Miroku speaking. What's up?"  
"Miroku? Is that you?" a cranky sounding voice shot through the phone.  
"I believe I just answered that," he answered with a wry grin. Inuyasha was definitely not a morning person.  
  
"Right, I knew that. I just figured you'd probably be having the usual "company" over," the voice continued, causing Kagome to wonder what he was talking about. She looked back at the white sofa again and felt a sickening feeling rise in her stomach. She KNEW what he was talking about.  
  
"Actually I do," chirped Miroku happily, causing Kagome to fervently protest into the phone.  
"He's lying I tell you! Whoever you are, this man is a perverted liar! Eeep!" she finished, as she felt herself being pushed behind Miroku. She tapped her foot in annoyance.  
  
"Your latest girl I presume?" upon hearing that, Kagome absolutely fumed.  
"Nah, nah. She's.. a friend of mine," Miroku finished, seeing Kagome brighten at the thought of clearing her name with this mystery friend of his. "I wanted you to meet her actually. I have the funniest feeling that you two may know each other!"  
  
"And I have funniest feeling that you're wrong!" repeated Inuyasha, mocking Miroku's voice perfectly.  
"Well we'll see who's wrong later. Anyway, you must have had some reason for calling besides the usual argument. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing big, just this damn dog is a hell lot more trouble then it's worth. I swear, I would have gotten rid of it by now if...," he trailed off.  
"If?" prodded Miroku, making sure Kagome was out of hearing distance. Somehow he had the feeling Inuyasha might wring him by the neck if Kagome heard whatever he was going to confide next.  
  
"I don't know. There was something about that girl that I couldn't say no to, and NO, not like that you perverted weasel. I mean she'd obviously been through a lot, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her".  
  
"But you usually don't give a rat's ass about homeless people. What makes her different?"  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know that I gave a generous donation to some society for the homeless last year!"  
  
"Yeah, but only because Kanna forced you".  
  
"True," sighed Inuyasha, knowing he had lost yet another argument. Ever since he had taken a break from the business, his comebacks had paled in comparison to Miroku's. He really should insult people more, he needed the practice.  
  
"Anyway, I don't know, maybe because I had met her once or twice before she was homeless. Besides, I kind of saved that dog twice before. Why kill it now?"  
  
Miroku understood the reasoning behind Inuyasha's logic and dropped the matter. They continued to talk for a moment before Inuyasha "got to the damn point" as he himself would have said.  
  
"Will you come up and help me out with this mutt or what?"  
"Actually," began Miroku. "That's just why I wanted you to meet this friend of mine. She's obviously great with animals, and she's really sweet. I thought you might want her to help out a little".  
  
"Oh, don't be stupid. Are you trying to set me up again? You do realize that I could walk out this door right now and pick up 100 dates in the blink of an eye?"  
"My, somebody thinks quite highly of themself" .  
"You do know that it's true though".  
"I suppose you're right," Miroku conceded. Inuyasha WAS right after all, he very well COULD walk out the door and have half the girls in the city following him without even batting an eye. MORE then half most likely.  
  
"Anyway, I wasn't trying to set you up. I merely thought you might need a bit of help with that dog of yours".  
Inuyasha realized that he DID need help, and getting some gushy animal lover up in here might be exactly what Buyo needed to remind him of Malome (or whatever her name was). "Fine Miroku, send her up in ten minutes".  
  
"She'll be there. Later!"  
"Much".  
The two boys clicked the phones back into their receivers, both happy with how the conversation had gone. Inuyasha had a dog sitter, and Miroku had an Inuyasha sitter. How much better could things get?  
  
He crossed the few feet between the telephone and the recliner chair, in which Kagome happily lay dozing. My, she had certainly taken an attachment to the furniture. After a few gentle taps on the shoulder, Kagome immediately sat up, her eyes wide.  
  
"No mom I wasn't sleeping I promise! I was just looking for a sock in the bed!" she shouted with the guilty look of someone who had been caught sneaking chocolate from the kitchen. After shaking her head a few times and coming to grips with her surroundings, she relaxed into a rueful smile.  
  
"Sorry, I get like that sometimes. So... you done talking to your friend?"  
"Yes in fact," Miroku grinned slyly. "He wants to see you in ten minutes".  
"Well that's lovely... wait WHAT? Why?"  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Let me finish. He recently became the owner of a small dog, and he really has no idea how to take care of it. I told him you were good with animals, and he said he'd be glad to have your help. I hope you don't mind me volunteering you".  
  
'Translation,' Miroku began in his mind. 'He doesn't want the damned dog, he can't feign kindness to anything, especially a small animal, and he absolutely hates the idea of you coming up to see him. I only volunteered you because I want him out of my hair'. With a shake of his head, he turned back to Kagome, his usual calm smile intact.  
  
Something tugged at Kagome's heart for a moment at the thought of having to work with a puppy. That was something she definitely didn't have the emotional strength to deal with right now. But how could she refuse after this man had been so hospitable to her? She decided she'd have to overcome this hump eventually and turned to Miroku with her usual gentle grin.  
  
"That sounds great! What apartment is he in?"  
"Penthouse suite," he began, getting the usual gasp from Kagome, "but you can't go up there just yet. You might want to erm... uhhh...," he wasn't sure how to finish this without getting Kagome mad at him.  
  
"Change you mean?" she finished for him, holding back a giggle. He nodded quickly. "Not that there's anything wrong with how you look now, it's just that...," he trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"It's all right Miroku. There's just one problem. I don't have any clothing!"  
"No problem, my sister comes to visit sometimes and she's just about your size. You can go through her closet and pick out something you like".  
  
"If your sister is anything like you, I don't really want to know WHAT kind of clothing she wears!" Kagome giggled playfully.  
"Naw, go see for yourself," he waved her away. "Hurry up, he's expecting you soon!"  
  
~*~  
  
"All right Miroku, I'm heading out!" called Kagome as she opened the front door. She felt more alive and new that day then she had in ages. Her stringy black hair was now full and luscious as it framed her oval face perfectly. The haggard dirtiness had disappeared from her face, replaced by a refreshing "just got out of the shower" look that she hadn't been able to achieve in ages. To her good fortune, Miroku's sister was obviously a lot more like her then like her own brother. She had found an assortment of the kind of clothes she was used to, and she had a difficult time choosing which ensemble to wear. Finally deciding on a short blue skirt with a yellow blouse and a button up blue sweater, she slipped on a pair of light blue sandals and headed out the front door. Thank god for Miroku's sister.  
  
Miroku watched her go, a smile plastered on his face. She was awfully pretty once she cleaned up a bit, but he refused to let his thoughts drift in THAT particular direction. Besides he had other, less perverted, plans for her. With a wry grin, he settled back on his favorite sofa (we all know why) for a good few hours of Home Shopping, with the occasional porno thrown in. With Inuyasha out of the way for awhile, he could finally get the privacy and relaxation he so often craved. Crossing his feet on the dirty table in front of him and letting his arms circle perfectly behind his head, he settled in for a perfect afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, after a thankfully uneventful trip on the elevator, Kagome found herself standing in the doorway of the penthouse apartment, a bit afraid to tell the truth. Even before her misfortunes she had always felt uncomfortable in the presence of such obviously rich people, and this guy must be the cream of the crop. She knew a girl such as herself had no place in a building like this, and CERTAINLY no place in the penthouse, the most expensive housing in the whole city of New York!  
  
Reaching up to knock, she paused for a moment, unsure if she should. After a few more failed attempts, she summoned up enough courage to manage two quiet raps on the cherry wood door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
Well that certainly hadn't been expected. What she had expected was for some stoic butler to calmly answer the door and make her sit in the parlor until Master Whatshisname could take the time out of his busy life to chat with her.  
  
Deciding she should probably answer the question, she spoke without thinking. "Miroku sent me!"  
  
"Oh, you're the lovely dovey dog wench! Get your ass in here, Miroku said you'd be here five full minutes ago!"  
  
"Gee, sorry for disgracing his royal majesty," she muttered under her breath, unaware that this "royal majesty" had excellent hearing.  
"What was that?"  
Recognizing that she'd been caught, she quickly tried to cover up her mistake. "Oh nothing, sorry I just tripped and didn't know what I was saying!" she laughed nervously.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, clearly not believing a word of it. "Just get yourself in here, I don't have all day". Well technically he did have all day, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna admit it!  
  
"Coming, coming, don't get your undies in a bunch!" she snapped out of the trance that the home had put her in. This apartment looked like something the president of the United States would have trouble affording! Fancy decorations peeked out from every corner, and almost everything was trimmed in solid gold. The furniture seemed almost untouchable, almost giving the impression that it would break after only one use. She was so completely awestruck by this palace that she almost didn't hear the sound that snapped her out of her mesmerized state in a mere instant.  
  
It was the jingle of a dog collar.  
She whipped her head around immediately, eager to spot her new charge. She hoped it wouldn't look anything like Buyo, she wasn't sure she could handle herself if it did. Craning her neck to see the approaching puppy, she nearly fainted dead away at the sight that lay before her.  
  
A miniature white dog was rapidly running toward her, nearly tripping over its fluffy white legs. It was definitely young, you could tell in an instant by the clumsy way it ran, and the playful expression its face held, especially when greeting its master. And for the first time in awhile, Buyo finally had the pleasure of doing just that.  
  
Kagome couldn't utter a single word as she watched the puppy awkwardly make its way toward her. Slowly, hesitant at the prospect of breaking her heart, she whispered a single word towards the puppy, her eyes brimming with hope and anxiety.  
  
"Buyo?" she questioned softly. He gave her a familiar look accompanied by a pitiful whine that told Kagome that it was indeed Buyo. Slowly she opened her arms to her dear friend, enveloping him in a tight hug, her tear stained cheeks matting his fluffy coat.  
  
"It's you! It's really you! Miroku must have known about you and that I'd find you here! THAT'S why he was acting so secretive about all this! Oh I'd kiss him right now!" she paused, realizing what she'd just said. "Better yet, I'll slap him a high five next time I see him!" she laughed through her joyful tears, thrilled that she had been reunited at last with the little animal.  
  
Little did she realize that somebody else was watching this scene while leaning against the wall, his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. A smirk rested on the corners of his lips. So Miroku had been right about knowing her after all, he had to at least give him credit for that much. Now that the puppy had found his owner again, he could get them both out of his hair for good. The plan was flawless.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this Kodak moment, but do you mind? Watching you two is beginning to sicken me".  
  
Kagome looked up, hardly daring to think that she may be reunited with two friends in a single day. Looking up through her tear stricken eyes, she was definitely able to make out a familiar face.  
  
"Master Whatshisname!" she beamed joyfully, running toward him at lightning speed and enveloping him in a friendly embrace. "You don't know how happy I am to see you right now! I was sure some freaky King who wanted my head lived here! And Miroku was nothing more then another one of his spies! And...," Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"Save your breath, I'm obviously not royalty, only close. Now will you tell me what you're doing here? And why you're dressed?  
  
"What, you expected me to show up naked?"  
A cocky smirk found its way across the man's lips. "No, unless you really wanted to". He had just earned himself an annoyed glare from the girl. Kagome shrugged and leaned back in her seat, proceeding to tell him the whole story from the man who had chased her (conveniently leaving out the identity of said man) to meeting Miroku, to the phone call that very morning.  
  
"So, you didn't sleep with Miroku?" he asked incredulously.  
Kagome gave him her best "exasperated" look. "Yes, Miroku and I stayed up all last night and made mad love to each other. Honestly, just who do you think I am?"  
  
"Malome?" he guessed, hoping he had gotten the name right.  
"It's Kagome you idiot".  
"I'm betting you don't know my name either," the man finished smugly.  
"Yes, because you never gave it to me. I must have told you three times by now that I'm Kagome, and you still can't get it through your head!"  
  
"That's because I don't bother with annoying homeless bitches".  
"Oh sure, make fun of the homeless girl. Well I'll have you know that just because you saved my ass does NOT give you the right to insult me whenever you want!" she concluded, glaring daggers at him. He gave a cocky snort and turned his head away from her, folding his arms over his chest once again. What a show off.  
  
Yet, in this light, Kagome was sure she'd seen him somewhere before, and not just occasionally on the streets for less then three minutes time. She couldn't pinpoint exactly why this guy looked so familiar to her. Cocking her head to one side, she studied him for a few seconds more. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head. She knew exactly who he reminded her of!  
  
"Has anybody ever told you that you have a remarkable resemblance to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Funny you should say that," he turned back toward her, amusement in his amber eyes. One look into those golden brown eyes told Kagome everything. That was no "coincidental resemblance".  
  
"You... you're INUYASHA?!" her eyes widened in amazement, her hand flying to cover her mouth in a gasp. THAT hadn't been expected at all.  
  
Flashing her his best boyish grin, he used his favorite line when asked this oh so popular question.  
  
"In the flesh babe". Her eyes widened more when she realized this was no prank. He grinned, knowing one of two things would happen.  
  
She would jump him. Not that he would particularly mind of course. She, in all reality, was actually quite pretty when not in tatters. It would just be one less trip downtown.  
  
She would faint, in which case he would calmly pick her up, deposit her and her fan stricken dreams outside the door, and ask Miroku to take her back. It worked either way.  
  
What he was not expecting from her was a disgusted shriek, followed by frantic dusting of her clothing, he assumed to rid herself of the stench she had picked up when she hugged him. "Out of all the people in this city... it was YOU?" she cried in disbelief.  
He looked at her in amazement. What was wrong with this girl?  
  
"UGH! I can't believe I'm actually indebted to YOU of all people! Why me?" she groaned, unaware of the ever confused hanyou.  
  
"But you don't even know me!"  
She looked at him pointedly. "I don't HAVE to know you, nor do I have any desire to. I've heard enough about you to last a lifetime thanks very much. You fool the world into thinking you're such a kind, honorable person, then you sneak girls into your room when the public isn't looking. I'm onto you, k? I know what your real motives are behind all that "donate to the shelters" crap!"  
  
Well duh. Anyone over the age of 15 had given up on the "donate to the shelters" crap. He knew that EVERY girl in the country wasn't one of his fans, but he didn't exactly have a very high percentage of girls who truly despised him. And most of those were rebels, only disliking him because they refused to conform to society. He could already tell that Kagome was far from rebellious. What an odd girl.  
  
"Sheesh, sorry for saving your ass and taking care of that mutt of yours. I promise never to help you out again," he muttered angrily.  
  
She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, momentarily forgetting her hang up moments earlier. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just that, well, I've grown up with a certain opinion of you. I guess you're right though, it isn't right to judge people you don't know just because of silly gossip columns in outdated magazines". Her usual gentle grin once again lit up her face. She stuck out her hand. "Friends?" she questioned.  
  
He sighed, but one look into her soft, convincing eyes and he found himself slowly nodding. "Fine. Truce". He certainly had no plans of being "friends" with some ignorant girl he didn't know. She scowled for a moment at his answer, but decided to let the matter go. After a quick shake, the two looked away from each other, both unsure of what to say next.  
  
Finally Inuyasha broke the silence. He slowly turned to look at her retreating back, his eyes piercing it until she reluctantly turned around as well. "It isn't that big of a deal to you is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"You mean you being... you?"  
"Yeah, that."  
She gave a playful grin. "Nah, not at all. I guess I can't really see you being anything like the boy they so often portray you as in magazines". Inuyasha hid a muffled laugh. She had a lot to learn.  
  
She interrupted his thoughts with a question. "So what's it like being...you?"  
"Are you some kinda news reporter?"  
"No, it was just a simple question".  
"Well then mind your own business you nosy fool".  
"You ARE like the boy they portray you as aren't you?"  
He grinned at her with an added saucy wink. "And what if I am? I've got your precious doggie, so you're stuck here until I let you go".  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something, then (realizing he had a point) quickly shut it. After a few moments of heated debate within her mind, she finally decided that this boy wasn't worth her time OR friendship. Maybe she'd go see if Miroku needed some help or something. She just needed Buyo back.  
  
"Will you just give me my dog and allow me to go on my merry little way?"  
"Nah, you owe me remember? I'm gonna make this worth my while," he finished in a breathy whisper, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"My god, you're nothing like how I remember you being earlier. You're just an arrogant jerk!"  
  
"I have your puppy," he taunted in a singsong voice, grabbing Buyo from the ground before she had a chance to. He mercilessly teased her with the dog, darting it back and forth across her face. Her temper was beginning to rise. She may owe him, but nobody hurt Buyo and lived to tell about it.  
  
"Just give me back my dog!"  
"Make me wench! Besides, she's MY dog now! You gave her to me!"  
"You are an insufferable jackass," she muttered softly, "and I can't stand you".  
  
"You're nothing more then some little girl who wanted some independence and now you don't have two pennies to rub together. Why don't you just go running home to daddy and tell him that his little baby can't make it in the big, mean world?"  
  
He saw her bristle at that, he had obviously hit a nerve. Slowly she turned to face him, her cheeks contorted in fury. "Don't you dare mention my father to me... ever!" she shouted, willing herself not to burst into tears.  
  
He tried frantically to think of some new insult that strayed far from that topic. He hadn't truly meant to hurt her, he had just been enjoying the insult war. This girl wasn't half bad at it! But as he turned to face her again, about to let out some rude insult, he immediately stopped.  
  
Her eyes, they were so full of raw pain, emotion, and something that looked suspiciously like loneliness. They seemed to bore straight through his skin into his heart, telling him all he truly needed to know about her. Something had happened to this girl in the past that she had hidden from the world, especially herself. And he had just brought all those raging memories from the bottom of her heart to the surface. He felt like scum, but he certainly wasn't going to show it.  
  
The haunting look disappeared as fast as it appeared. "I'm sorry," she smiled, wiping away stray tears. "I don't know what came over me. I'm just really tired," she admitted, throwing her arms over her head in a yawn. Deciding that now would be a good time to rid herself of this pest, she scooped the dog into her arms. "I'm gonna go back down to Miroku's. See you later Inuyasha!" she turned, fully expecting him to shout some rude parting words toward her retreating back. She was quite surprised, however, when she felt a clawed hand wrap itself around her wrist.  
  
She looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes growing large. She turned to meet his gaze and saw something besides arrogance flicker across his eyes.. something that looked suspiciously like ... apology? He felt bad for what he said? No, that couldn't be. This guy had been a total jerk to her!  
  
But then again, he HAD done her some pretty nice turns in the past. Maybe she should listen to what he had to say. She looked up at him with an innocent gaze, blushing when she realized he still had a hold on her. Pulling back, she waited for his next words.  
"Stay," he commanded. No explanation, no logic, nothing. Just "stay".  
"Why would I do that? I don't even know you!"  
  
"Not for a lifetime, just for today. Knowing Miroku as I do, he's probably either getting laid at some bar or watching porno. Either way he'd rather not be interrupted, unless you'd want to prance in there naked. In that case, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to have you," he concluded dryly.  
  
She studied the boy thoughtfully. He seemed to be such a confusing character. One minute he was saving her ass, the next he was insulting her, and the next he was offering her his company! What kind of guy was this? Wasn't he supposed to be nothing more then some spoiled legendary jerk?  
  
On a first glance all you could see in this man was his outer demeanor, his rudeness, his toughness, his blatant arrogance. But on a second glance, if you could look past the man whom everyone usually saw, you could see another emotion hidden deep in his amber brown orbs. She couldn't tell exactly what that was, not yet. But maybe that was just another reason for her to stay. She wanted to figure this man out for herself, see why he was the way he was. She had always thought fame was overrated, and maybe his problem was that he did too.  
  
A/N: fixed a few errors and changed the ending. They aren't going to make things so permanent quite yet.  
  
That chapter was a piece of crap.. but I'm posting it anyway. Don't worry, they won't be arguing ALL the time.. I have a feeling their interactions might be a bit better after this chapter. First impressions are hard for me to write. 


	11. A Little Closer

Disclaimer: Don't own him, but I own some puppy ears that look suspiciously familiar! ^_^  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews, I got more then usual! Yay! Maybe I can break 50 with this chappie! (Ok that's pushing it... maybe in the next THREE chappies lol) Anyway, Inu and Kag have met, but no don't worry, theyre definitely not in love. They don't know each other at all yet lol.. anyway I like this chapter better then the last one.. and I suppose you could say theres a WEE bit of fluff....maybe... but no they don't have a mad makeout scene or something lol  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
A Little Closer  
  
IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVE NOT REREAD CHAPTER TEN, GO DO THAT NOW! Don't read the whole thing, just the last part between inu and kag, starting from when he says something about her father. I changed the ending and she isn't living with him (aww disappointing.. but don't worry.. it doesn't mean she's NEVER gonna live with him)  
  
Back to Chapter Eleven  
  
"Yippee! I win again! In your face you spoiled arrogant snob!"  
"I'M ARROGANT? Look who's trying to rub it in my face just because I lost ONE lousy game of War? You do realize that the entire game is based on luck, bitch!"  
  
"First of all, it was three games. Second of all, why are we insulting each other just for the fun of it?" Kagome accused (though she was also guilty), causing Inuyasha to look baffled for a moment.  
"I suppose it's just because we're incredibly bored if all we can think of to do is play War".  
"You just don't like War because you suck at it!"  
"Oh yeah? We'll see who sucks after I beat you in another game!"  
"Bring it on dog-boy!"  
"RARF!"  
The two card players turned their heads at the loud noise, relaxing when all they saw was Kagome's furry white dog. (Inuyasha had finally conceded into returning ownership to the teenaged girl). They tensed again, however, when they saw WHY he was making such a fuss.  
"Ewww! That thing pissed all over my carpet!" Inuyasha screeched. "Get that filthy mutt OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
"Such a price that comes with fame," Kagome sighed pityingly. "So obsessed with material items. Pity," she shook her head sadly, Inuyasha giving her an odd look.  
"I am NOT obsessed with material possessions. Dog piss is gross, that's all".  
"I must agree with that, what were you thinking Buyo? You never used to piss on other people's furniture!" Buyo gave her what very well could have been perceived as an "oh brother" look. "Right...," Kagome trailed off, feeling embarrassed at being so stupid. Buyo had never had any furniture to piss ON.  
Inuyasha had stopped seething for the moment to watch the amusing internal debate going on in Kagome's brain. After seeing that he had toned down a little, Kagome seized her chance.  
"Look, Inuyasha, we'll just clean it. It won't be that bad, I promise".  
"You clean it. You're a guest here".  
"Do you even realize what you just said?" Kagome said, shaking her head in irritation. Inuyasha, realizing she was right, reluctantly gave in.  
"Fine, we'll clean it. But I'm not touching the stuff, let me get us some supplies". Inuyasha rose and sped out of the room, leaving Kagome and Buyo to their own devices. "So Buyo, has Inuyasha been nice to you?" Kagome asked kindly. Buyo gave a low growl. "Ahh, I see. Somehow that doesn't surprise me a bit. But was he truly evil?" Buyo seemed to think for a moment, then gave a short bark that seemed to signify a "no". Kagome knew dogs couldn't communicate that clearly, but somehow she felt that she hadn't been imagining things. Maybe Buyo was special or something.  
Shrugging the matter off, she turned to greet the returning Inuyasha, whose hands were full with bucket, water, cleaning spray, and white rubber gloves, and...oxygen masks?  
"Inuyasha," Kagome giggled, "I really think we could do without the oxygen masks".  
"Suit yourself," he shrugged, tossing one mask behind him. Slipping the other over his head, he turned to face Kagome. She couldn't help but fall back on the ground laughing. He looked enough like a dog already, and the oxygen mask gave him a feature that looked suspiciously like a snout! Finally her laughter subsided, and she looked up to see a very confused Inuyasha.  
"What's so funny?" he asked genuinely.  
"I think you'd kill me if I told you," she replied honestly, slipping the white gloves over her fingers. "Well, let's get to work!"  
While they scrubbed the carpet bare, they took the opportunity to communicate with each other a bit.  
"Bitch!"  
"Turd!"  
"Wench!"  
"Picket fence!"  
"Ass.... Wait a minute. Picket fence?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at Kagome like she was nuts.  
"I don't know, that one just kinda slipped out," she giggled modestly, her cheeks flushing a bit.  
"I'm thrilled that you're taking the time out of your day to clean dog pee with little ol me, but aren't you supposed to be a little more busy? For a famous guy, you don't seem to do much of anything!"  
Inuyasha pondered her question for a moment and, for once, responded without an insult added.  
"Well, technically I'm on vacation from all that right now. Fame's a tough business. You can't ever really be on vacation since the public watches you no matter what, but right now I'm living the closest I can get to it," he shrugged.  
"But why? Sick of the work?"  
He shook his head. "Nah, it's not that. I just got a little tired of always being on the move, and I decided I wanted to take a little break, ya know? And I certainly had the money" (Kagome snorted at this) "so I decided to come to the one place where celebrities aren't TOTALLY uncommon".  
"Why not go to Hollywood?"  
"I've spent too much time there already. It gets old".  
Deciding it was time for a new topic, Inuyasha rapidly thought of something to say. "So, I take it your not from around here?"  
"What gives you that impression?"  
"First of all, your accent is very obvious. Second, you didn't know what war was. Third, you were living in what is known as the "Rookie Building". Well I mean, you were before, you know...," he trailed off.  
Kagome brushed it aside. "What do you mean the Rookie Building?"  
Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just a nickname. Most people who move here usually seem to gravitate toward that place, though nobody knows why. They move out after a year or so". He continued to scrub the carpet even though he realized it was already clean. He had a question he wanted to ask, and now may be the perfect time.  
"Hey," he began, his voice softening a bit.  
"Yeah?" asked Kagome with a bit of a nervous tone, wondering what his question was, and hoping not to be caught off guard.  
"Just tell me the truth. Who was that man I helped chase off that one time?"  
Kagome bristled, she had almost been expecting him to say that. She could tell him, but she'd barely known him for a day! O.K, more then a day, but she hadn't spent that much time with him. Only a few people knew of her secret, and she wasn't sure she should add one of the world's top ten famous people to her list. If he ever blabbed then the whole country would know! She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you," she murmured softly, trying not to look him in the eye. This man had saved her after all, and all he wanted was the answer to a simple question. She felt bad that she couldn't give it to him.  
Inuyasha had been expecting that, so he wasn't really fazed. That wasn't the true aim of his question anyway. "Fine, then at least answer me this. The man who chased you into Miroku's apartment yesterday, was it the same guy?"  
Kagome thought to herself for a moment, wondering if she could even trust him with that much information. Slowly, she nodded, trying not to let herself say any more then that. She couldn't divulge anything else to this man, who knows what would happen?  
Inuyasha leaned back, the scrubbing forgotten. He seemed to ponder her answer for a moment, then leaned closer to her, his eyes tinged with a hint of worry.  
"You're being followed then?"  
"Yea," she whispered softly, her eyes clamped shut. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry...  
Slowly she opened her eyes to the young man, almost gasping when she saw his eyes mirroring her own. Pain danced around his pupils, and she couldn't help wondering what had happened to cause him such trauma. For a split second they continued to stare into the depths of each other's eyes as if they were peeping into the other's heart, seeking answers from each other. Suddenly, as if coming out of a trance, they pulled away, embarrassed and yet intrigued.  
Inuyasha spoke to her, though his eyes were fixed upon a wall.  
"You want to stay the night?"  
Kagome whirled around to glare at him. "I can't believe you! We were actually having a decent conversation, and then you have to throw something like this in! You're very tiring, you know that?" she huffed, turning to face in the opposite direction.  
Inuyasha held back a laugh. "I didn't mean it like that, trust me I wouldn't try something like that with YOU". (Kagome shot him a look). "Unless you want me to of course, in which case I could," he began.  
Turning to face him again, Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation. "I give up, you're beginning to sound like Miroku! If you don't want me as some future hoar then why else would you want me in your house?"  
He sighed, fixating his eyes upon hers. "Look, you obviously can't stay out there anymore. It's far too dangerous for someone your age, especially if you have some creepy stalker. Look around, this place is huge. There's definitely room for one more person, heck you could bring a whole girl scout troop in here, and every girl could have her own room! Not that I would advise that or anything," Kagome couldn't help but giggle as Inuyasha continued. "But anyway, you need a place to stay. So stay here, it's as simple as that. If you don't want to then it's no skin off my nose. You can go get yourself killed because I'm not always gonna be around to save your skinny little neck," he finished.  
Kagome tried not to laugh outright. Some endearing speech all right. Slowly her expression grew somber as she looked intently at Inuyasha. "Look, I'll think about it, but before I answer there are some things you should take into consideration. Having me here puts you in immediate danger. I can't tell you why, but there are people out to get me, and you could get yourself hurt too! That's why I gave Buyo away in the first place, I didn't want to endanger somebody just because of my own selfish needs. And that's exactly what I'd be doing to you!" she finished, lowering her eyes sadly. There was no way Inuyasha would keep his offer, she had already seen that he was way too much of a jackass to do something like that.  
Inuyasha barely even acknowledged her statement. "That's nothing, I've dealt with worse then some old fart," he boasted smugly.  
Kagome huffed, exasperated. "You don't get it! This guy is a very dangerous man, and he'll stop at nothing to get to me! You're putting your very existence in danger just by talking to me right now!"  
"I DON'T CARE!" Inuyasha exploded, causing Kagome to draw back. "Look, I don't really even know you, but I'm not about to let some creepy old guy have a go at you, especially since I saved your life twice! You owe me right?" Kagome nodded at that. "Then pay me back by staying here!"  
"But that's more like putting myself more in debt to you, not paying you back!" yelled Kagome indignantly.  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" he roared.  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" she screamed at equal volume.  
Slowly they turned to each other, grins covering the faces that were livid only seconds earlier. Bursting into laughter, they fell back to the ground. After the rounds of laughing subsided, they continued their conversation.  
"Listen, if anything you should be the one concerned about staying with me," Inuyasha began. "If the news media finds ANYTHING out, expect to have your picture plastered everywhere with some very unflattering stories," Kagome grimaced, understanding his meaning, "not to mention the fact that I'm... not exactly the most unpopular person you understand". He could have sword he heard the word "arrogant" in the muffled coughs coming from Kagome's throat, but for once he chose to ignore it. "So don't be angry if there are strange people here once in awhile".  
Kagome thought all this over, pondering her dilemma. If she chose to stay here, who knew what she could be getting herself into? Not only was there the risk of her entire life being exposed to the public, but this man hardly seemed like the ideal person to share a living quarters with. Honestly they'd probably end up murdering each other within the first day. And besides, she could very well be endangering the life of this man! Though somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew that he could probably protect himself against her predator.  
Besides, it definitely had some perks. She'd have a home again, and she wouldn't have to worry about always being on the run, or where to find her next meal. And even though Inuyasha seemed like a jerk, maybe he wasn't so bad deep down. They could even become friends! Kagome was starting to like this idea more and more, until a thought suddenly occurred to her.  
"Why are we talking like this is permanent? Wasn't your initial invitation only for a single night?"  
"Yes, and it still is. I ain't keeping you any longer then necessary. One night, and then you get out of my hair. The End".  
Kagome shot him a peeved look, but inside she knew that he wasn't serious. There had been an unspoken invitation in their previous statements, and her reply would be just as silent. She'd stay the night and think about it, then give her final decision in the morning. That seemed like the best course of action.  
"Well what'll it be? Me, the streets, or Miroku?"  
Kagome perked up immediately. "Oh, I forgot about Miroku! Forget the offer Inuyasha, I already know where I'm heading tonight!" she winked.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. After a single look at his lost face, she cracked up in laughter. "That was priceless!" she grinned. After a moment she recovered and turned to give him her answer.  
"Fine, I'll stay for the night. Happy?"  
"Don't strain yourself," he rolled his eyes. "Just to let you know, this deal is strictly business. You don't seem the type, but don't go getting any funny ideas that this is gonna lead to some late night rendezvous, got it?"  
Kagome was barely able to contain her laughter. "Who on EARTH would waste their time getting ideas like THAT?" she giggled. Then she looked quite serious for a moment, looking toward him like some cold, serious businesswoman. "Yes, Master Inuyasha, I accept your business proposal, and I assure you that it will not ever evolve into anything more". She held out her hand for a shake (trying not to laugh) and after a moment, he took it and shook it lightly.  
"Pleasure doing business with you. Now where were we? Oh yes, I was just getting ready to kick your ass in another game of War!"  
The two scrambled back to their card game, the deal momentarily forgotten. They both knew that they'd have no trouble sticking to it. Wouldn't they?  
  
A/N: There ya go, an entire chapter of Inuyasha and Kagome. I changed the ending of the last chapter because I realize he would not give her a permanent invite after knowing her for five minutes. At least this time they've had the day to get to know each other, and the invitation isn't permanent, or at least they don't think it is. One night isn't a long time...  
  
I hope the pacing of the story is all right, give me suggestions if it isn't. Again, let me stress that all fluffy moments in this chapter are NOT them falling madly in love with each other. They're just little glimpses of what might be in the future, because for now they're barely even friends.  
  
Also, this chapter and one or two after it are going to be pretty lighthearted and humorous. But as I've warned before, this could easily be Romance/Drama instead of Romance/Humor, but since it's both I just used humor. Let's just say that things may start to get a little dark when Kagome's dad returns, but at least she has Inuyasha now!  
  
Please Review!! 


	12. Kagura

Disclaimer: Don't own him.  
  
A/N: Hey! Wow its been awhile huh? Sorry, sorry... I went on vacation! Not my fault I promise! Lol... this chapter isn't all that interesting.. but things pick up again in the next couple chapters. I changed this to Romance/Drama because there's an awful lot of that in the story, but don't worry it'll still be humor as well. Review please!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Kagura  
  
VERY IMPORTANT: Awhile back I said Kagura was Inuyasha's agent. That's different now, Inuyasha's agent is Kanna. I had almost forgotten that Kagura had already been cast, and don't worry .. this is hopefully the last time I make any changes to the story.  
  
Raven black hair cascaded down the back of the teenaged girl as she rolled over onto her side. A few stray locks of it fell into her face, and she subconsciously blew it back. Her spirited brown eyes remained open, and her arms were curled around a fluffy white animal. With a sigh, she rolled back onto her back, looking at the creature in her arms. Slowly she pulled herself up to sit on her knees, mulling the events of the day over in her head while voicing her thoughts aloud to the pale dog.  
"Isn't this perfect, Buyo?" she mused and the dog lifted his gaze to meet hers for a moment. "Who would have thought that after just a short time apart, we'd be reunited under such nice circumstances? Now we have a roof over our heads, full stomachs, clean clothing, well, fur in your case, and we can sleep with ease. He probably won't find us here, at least for awhile. Isn't everything almost perfect?" she grinned, holding the dog tighter to herself. Buyo, who seemed almost unable to breathe, let out a small whine and she hastily let go in fear of suffocating the small animal.  
After the two had come to their little agreement, the rest of the night had passed uneventfully. A few more games of war, some pizza with Miroku (who looked pleased at the idea of Kagome staying with Inuyasha), and a late night showing of some movie about hippie aliens (which all three had found extremely bizarre and turned it off before long) Kagome had finally decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Miroku and Inuyasha stayed up a little longer to talk, and then Miroku excused himself, saying that he had "company to attend to". Kagome had giggled from inside the guestroom, where she had heard Miroku and Inuyasha's failed attempts at conversation almost perfectly. What an interesting pair of people.  
Deciding that writing her cousin would be in her best interests, she grabbed a pen and a pad of paper off the nightstand next to her bed. Delaying for a moment while figuring out what to say, she jotted down a quick note. She didn't really need to say much since the two didn't exactly have the "best friends who tell each other everything" sort of bond, but she knew Kikyo would want to know that she was all right.  
  
Hey Kikyo!  
I wanted to write you, but I haven't had the...erm... paper. Listen, I'm doing great! At first things sort of sucked since I lost my house, and what's worse is that my father found out where I was, and then he started stalking me! No, you don't have to grab your passport just yet, because luckily I met a really sweet (she thought better and crossed out that first word) idiotic guy (no Kikyo, you don't have to worry, neither of us are interested trust me) who said he'd take me in for a little while. And you know what the strangest thing is? He's INUYASHA! Yes, the same guy who I "overly detested" when I was still living with you. Isn't that strange? But don't worry, he isn't that bad. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive and well. Feel free to write back, the address is on the front of the envelope (oh why am I telling you, it isn't very hard to figure out). Talk to you soon!  
Your Cousin,  
Kagome  
  
With a smile she folded the piece of paper up and let it rest back on the nightstand. She'd ask Inuyasha for an envelope and stamp tomorrow. Laying back down under the covers, she snuggled into the sheets and slowly let herself drift off to sleep, her head filled with pleasant thoughts. Things were looking up for the girl.  
  
~*~  
  
"GET UP WENCH!"  
"Huh?" Kagome rubbed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the blanket. "Wha-mom? School doesn't start for like half an hour!" suddenly her brain registered that not only was her mom dead, but she was too old to GO to school. Her eyes snapped open and saw two amber eyes just inches from her own.  
"EEEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
Inuyasha staggered back, a red handprint across his face. "What the fuck was that for?" he screamed angrily.  
Kagome yawned and sat up, still rubbing her eyes. "Sorry about that Inuyasha! But really, you and Miroku both need to learn that it isn't polite to stare". She slowly lifted the covers off herself and pushed herself up to her feet, her eyes tired and groggy, and her hair bunched around her in a mess. "Ugh, what time is it anyway?" she fumbled, looking around for the clock.  
"It's almost ten! And you aren't even dressed yet! You realize that I have a life you know, and I can't be expected to be your alarm clock?"  
"So why do you need me to wake up anyway? Just go about your life, I won't be bothering you".  
Realizing that she had a valid point, Inuyasha decided to back down from this particular argument. He just wasn't really in the mood to fight with her and besides, he had already lost.  
"Fine, whatever. So, did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
Kagome knew what the question truly implied, and quickly listed some pros and cons in her head. Without even a second thought, Kagome nodded.  
"Yes, everything was great".  
Inuyasha looked genuinely happy for a moment. "Good. I'm glad," he responded gruffly, satisfied with her answer. The question of whether she would be staying again didn't need to be asked. Some things go without saying.  
After changing into the outfit Miroku had lent her only a day before, Kagome let herself out of the guest room, ready for whatever the day held. She was surprised to find Inuyasha sprawled on the couch with the television remote in his hand. You'd think a person with a status like his could find something better to do with his time.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned timidly, feeling a bit awkward at interrupting him. Inuyasha didn't really seem to care as he turned to face the raven haired girl, turning the television off as he did so.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, noting that she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. It suddenly occurred to him that her only possessions was that outfit and that damned dog (which luckily was still asleep). As much as this girl bugged him, he knew that she couldn't live off that.  
"Um...," Kagome trailed off, not sure how to say this. "What's going to happen...today?"  
Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He had been hoping that she wouldn't get the impression that they would be spending any time together. Not in the mood to argue with the girl, he formed a plan in his head. "I'm going to sit here and continue to watch television," he began and Kagome shrugged. She didn't care all that much. "You are going shopping (his face blanched a bit) with a friend. Discussion closed".  
"No thank you Master Inuyasha," her voice took on a slightly angry tone. "What if I don't want to go shopping?" she crossed her arms. To herself she thought, 'What if I don't have the money to go shopping?'  
Inuyasha hadn't really been expecting that, but this girl had been full of surprises all along. With a bored expression he raised an eyebrow. "This is my house, and I have no intention of letting you walk around in the same dirty clothing every day. Just quit trying to rebel and go". He slumped back on the couch.  
"ARG! I am NOT trying to rebel!" she screamed, causing him to fall back a little. "Just because this is your house does not mean you have the right to boss me around!"  
"Whatever," he stated simply. "Let me know if you're interested". He silently began the count in his head. One...two....three....four...  
"All right all right, I'm interested". He smirked. She wasn't so hard to get around after all.  
"No skin off my nose". He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Go down to this apartment in half an hour. Her name's Sango. She's a friend of mine and (he coughed) Miroku's". Kagome cocked her head at this gesture and then shrugged. She didn't really care very much. "There's some money on the dining room table. Grab it and don't get yourself killed. I don't want to have to waste my time on that mutt of yours anymore".  
Kagome wasn't sure whether to glower or laugh. Deciding he meant well, she let out a giggle. "You're so weird," she grinned, giving him a taunting look. She suddenly grew serious for a moment. "Thanks a lot though for...," she trailed off.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever," he waved her away. He was not one for emotional discussion. She gave him one last look over her shoulder, then turned to walk toward this "Sango's" apartment. As the door shut, Inuyasha turned to look over his shoulder as well, then gave a quick shrug. He was in one of his famous "whatever" moods today.  
  
~*~  
  
*click* porn *click* CNN *click* THE HOME SHOPPING NETWORK? Inuyasha sighed. There was nothing to catch any interest of his in the world of television. He could go somewhere, but he tried not to leave the apartment if he could help it. Too much work to disguise himself, and too much publicity if he didn't. Even shopping with that strange girl could have been more entertaining then this. He would go bug her mutt, but that thing was still sleeping. Apparently he was a rather nocturnal animal.  
With a sigh, he turned the T.V off and stalked toward his bedroom. Maybe a nice nap would help pass the time. Just as he was about to crawl under the covers, he heard the doorbell ring. Figuring it was Kagome back from a surprisingly short shopping excursion, he grumbled as he stalked toward the doorway. He flung open the door with an angry face, then drew back when he realized that the woman standing at the door was not Kagome. "May I help you?" he asked, trying to stay polite. For all he knew, she could be from the media. "Yes, I happen to be looking for a young woman by the name of Higurashi. Have you seen her?" "Nope, never heard of her," he gave an honest reply. After all, he didn't know Kagome's last name. The woman chuckled. "Forgive me, it didn't occur to me what name basis you were on. Higurashi Kagome is her full name. Ring any bells now?" Inuyasha froze for a second, then quickly recovered. Lucky for Kagome, he had wonderful acting skills. "Yeah I might have seen her once or twice, but only for a few minutes at the most, usually saving her from something or another. What's it to you?" he knew he couldn't pretend he had never met her, after all there were probably witnesses to the fact that he had. He silently prayed that the cheerful girl wouldn't show up anytime soon.  
"Are you sure?" she asked carefully in a sultry tone. "See a friend of mine really needs to get in touch with her, it seems she has been a very naughty girl and run away from home. My friend has been worried sick over the poor child, and I know she must miss him at least a bit. It would be in the girl's best interest if we could find her. Are you positive you haven't seen her?"  
It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that the girl was obviously lying. He gave a sigh. "No, I haven't seen the damned girl. Would ya leave me alone already?" he had already figured out that this girl was NOT the media, and he hoped she'd leave him and Kagome alone.  
You could see the wheels turning in her head as she struggled to come to a decision. Suddenly taking on a whole new look, she turned toward him with a silky voice. "You know... if you could find her for me, I could really make it worth your while". She winked at him and battered her eyelashes.  
He snorted inwardly. Really, did she even know who he was? I mean sure she was drop dead gorgeous, but there were thousands like her that would do that anyway, without him having to give up Kagome's secret. Then again, there wasn't much else to do that day. But Kagome... but he barely knew Kagome anyway. Who cared? He threw his hands up. To hell with it, he would keep Kagome's secret anyway. He'd just go out on the town later or something.  
"That sounds tempting, miss, but I really don't know where Kagome is," he tried his hardest to look convincing. Apparently it worked for the lady shrugged. "All right then. I'll be seeing you". Inuyasha sincerely hoped not. She turned to walk down the hall, then threw her head over her shoulder for some final words.  
"And Inuyasha," she began and he looked up quizzically. "Tell Kagome hang in there. She's a strong girl, she'll be all right in the end". He cocked his head.  
"I told you already, I don't know..."  
"I didn't say you did. If you just happen to come across her, relay that message for me," she winked then turned to walk again.  
"Wait, what's your name?" he asked desperately, trying to figure out Kagome's situation from the conversation.  
"Kagura," the woman stated simply as she finally reached the elevator. A few seconds later she was gone, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha to stand in the hall.  
"Strange...," he thought aloud, then turned back into the apartment. Deciding he wasn't tired anymore, he flipped back to the television to watch the porn channel. Something to do...  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Inuyasha heard the familiar sound of an opening door. He knew there was nothing to worry about, for he heard the familiar voice of one of his closest friends outside. Sango had arrived, most likely with Kagome in tow. His suspicions proved right when two laughing girls bounded through the doorway toward him.  
"Hello Inuyasha!" grinned Kagome. "We had a great time! Thanks so much for introducing Sango to me, I think her and I are going to be great friends! Hang on a minute Sango, I'm gonna go put these bags in my room". She skipped off toward the guest room, a few bags in tow. Sango leaned toward the couch where Inuyasha sat, looking extremely bored.  
"Not half bad Inuyasha. Pretty, sweet, AND smart. An unusual combination for you. I thought the perfect girl was gorgeous and stupid". She grinned at him as she watched him glower beneath her gaze.  
"Shut up Sango, I already told you that it isn't like that".  
"Yeah, yet. When do you plan on taking advantage of her?"  
He sighed. "If you don't believe me then let her stay with you. You two seem to be getting along and it'd get her and her mutt outta my hair".  
"Sorry, you know Kohaku is allergic to dogs. Besides, unlike you, us "normal" people don't have huge apartments like this. Just do me a favor, and keep your hands off her".  
"Feh. Why would I put my hands on a bitch like that in the first place?"  
"Hey!" came an indignant scream from the bedroom. "I heard that!"  
Inuyasha cupped his hands and shouted back. "So you'd rather I put my hands on you then?"  
"Eek! No!" the girl seemed revolted with the thought and Inuyasha sat back with a laugh. "What an idiot," he chuckled, but this time rather quietly.  
Sango shrugged. "She seems super sweet to me. Anyway, I promised Miroku I'd go have dinner with him, so I'll see you later!" she waved and then made to leave before Inuyasha made some comment or another.  
"You know you're gonna spend the whole night being completely annoyed by his "natural ways".  
"Yeah, but he can be O.K once you get past that. Besides I'm only going because I feel bad for sending him to the hospital last time. Apparently I don't know my own strength.," she shrugged  
"Ah, so you're in it for the make up sex".  
"Inuyasha!" he dodged something or another that she had thrown, and only looked up when he was sure the fiery girl had left. Turning back to the television he waited for Kagome. Whatever... 


	13. Go Fish and Fanboys

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue me. The end.  
  
A/N: AWWWW so close! I wanted 50 reviews really really really really really bad! Well maybe with this chapter then..... Im only updating so soon because I went nearly a week without updating before. That and the fact that I'm on spring break and have nothing better to do...enjoy it while you can. Gods I just realized that this will be my last quarter before highschool. Eek! Oh well.... On with the chapter...  
  
I don't usually like review responses but someone addressed something I wanted to clarify. Asyal8 made a comment about Inuyasha's strange OOC pervertedness... so I wanted to respond to that.  
  
Inuyasha isn't perverted...at least not like Miroku or anything. He had a good career going as a superstar teen idol before...something happened (that I wont give away right now), and now he wants to drop the whole thing. Back when he was still enjoying his career, he wasn't exactly a model citizen. He'd go pick up girls and all that jazz, it didn't really faze him since he considered himself one of those "rebellious teen stars" that all the girls want. Half a year ago after *it* happened he decided he wanted a break from the fame business...and after about 3 months the press finally accepted it and let him live a somewhat normal life. He tries to live like the guy he was before (with the same horrible morals I might add), but he really doesn't have the energy or the motivation. He was never really perverted to begin with, he's just trying to live up to everyone's expectations of his type.  
  
And thanks to some advice, I changed the spacing! Hope this is easier on the eyes!  
  
Sorry MysticHanyou, but I can't write mall scenes! I like the mall as much as the next person, but I can't really think of much for them to do besides shop, and that would be terribly boring to read.  
  
I just realized how totally ungrammatical the A/Ns are. Oh well! Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the chappie!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Go Fish and Fan-boys  
  
"Ya gots any sixes?" a girl giggled in the perfect imitation of a shady gambler at a rowdy bar.  
"Go fish. Any nines?" a boy across from her said, obviously less then amused by the game, but thoroughly determined to win it anyway.  
"Curse you and your sixty-nines," she grumbled, hiding a laugh. After handing over the sought after card, she threw her remaining game pieces on the ground.  
"Oh, this is ridiculous! Do you even realize how bored we must be if it's come down to this? War, Poker, Egyptian Rat Pack, and now GO FISH? There MUST be something else to do," she threw her hands in the air in disgust.  
  
"You're just mad because you were losing," Inuyasha sneered.  
"Right, and you're just mad because I might discover your long lost identity as a vampire," she grinned cheerfully.  
"A wha-?"  
"You heard me. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Look at those fangs! You want you should suck me blood?" she fell back laughing, the cards long forgotten.  
The boy sat down with his arms crossed over his chest, the perfect imitation of a whiny six year old. Even his lips were twisted in a pout and his eyes were narrowed angrily. What right did SHE have to make comments about his fangs? He had been incredibly kind to let her stay in the first place! She should be his meek and obedient slave! He opened his mouth to tell her so when he noticed she was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, it was just a joke," she said timidly, hoping she hadn't offended his feelings. He snorted.  
"No shit Sherlock".  
She rolled her eyes at his language. "I've been living here almost three days, and already I think I have you all figured out".  
"Yeah?" he challenged. It would be interesting to see what sort of strange psychoanalytic approach she'd be taking to his "lack of proper language and morals". He always got a kick out of seeing idiotic know-it- alls take a stab at his tactics. None of them ever came close.  
  
"You're the stereotypical "famous guy" who hates his life and uses vulgar language and sex as an escape from his problems. Your kind is in the movies all the time".  
It took all he had to keep from falling over laughing. What an idiot she was, she could never understand him. Nobody ever could, hard as they tried. He was somewhat proud of that as well. Almost nobody had ever been able to break his emotional barriers. "What are you, some sort of teenaged shrink? I hope you know that everything you read and see on the big screen is far from real, and I have yet to meet more then a couple famous people who are anything like that damned stereotype of yours".  
  
"Sure. That's what they say in the movies too," she nodded seriously, trying to keep the muffled laughter from creeping into her voice.  
"Has anybody every told you that you're a very annoying, nosy freak?"  
"Has anybody ever told you that it isn't a good idea to stick an open water bottle right next to your laptop?" she pointed out and couldn't help but laugh as he swiveled around at the speed of light to check on his precious laptop.  
  
"You are so," she choked between giggles, "gullible!" she continued to roll on the ground while a disgusted Inuyasha rose, dusted his jeans, and calmly walked out of the living room toward his rather large kitchen. Kagome, who had only been trying to have some fun with him, quickly stopped laughing. She followed him into the kitchen only to see him leaning over the counter, his shoulders shaking in sobs. Her heart reached out to him immediately, and she wanted to punch herself for being so rude earlier. She felt like a rotten person. He had the kindness to take her into his own house, and this is how she repaid him? She truly was a jerk.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered softly, trying not to make him more upset. She walked over to the sobbing man and rested a hand on his shoulder, her heart quenching at the thought that she had made someone this upset. "I'm so sorry," she began, almost in tears herself, but fighting to keep them back. She had never made anybody cry before, and she was so lost in thought at this that she barely heard the deep laughs from beside her. When she finally snapped back into reality, she was very surprised to find Inuyasha's face directly above hers, laughing like crazy. His cheeks were suspiciously dry for someone who had been crying moments earlier.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'M the gullible one!" he laughed, smirking at her. "You should have seen yourself. Inuyasha...," he mocked in a horrible imitation of her own high voice. "I..I'm so sorry," he pounded his fist on the counter in laughter. "Please, it takes a lot more then petty insults to make me cry".  
  
Kagome felt herself getting angrier by the second. He shouldn't play with her emotions like that! "That wasn't funny Inuyasha! I really thought you were upset!" she yelled angrily. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Your sensitive side is going to be the downfall of you one of these days. Emotions are such wasteful things," he boasted, proud of himself for having so few of those himself.  
  
Kagome shot him a glance that looked suspiciously like one of pity. "I'm so sorry for you," she whispered quietly, more to herself then anyone. Inuyasha scoffed, but tried not to let on to the girl that he had heard her quite clearly. Hoping to change the subject, he noticed the many takeout menus on the wall.  
"So whaddaya want to eat?"  
  
"What do you have?" she asked, also eager to change the current subject. It had been getting rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Everything in the world, Malomi, check out the merchandise," he grinned, gesturing to the takeout menus on the wall. Kagome (about to yell at him for mispronouncing her name) immediately shut her mouth as she gaped like an open mouthed bass at the sight before her. The takeout menus took up approximately half the wall, and she felt astounded that she hadn't noticed them before. She saw everything from Subway to the Hard Rock Café. She hadn't even known that they GAVE takeout, but she figured Inuyasha was probably a special case.  
  
"P-pizza is fine," she stuttered, still in shock over the menus. "Geez, do you ever cook?"  
"Nah, takes too much time. Besides, I like takeout, and I can easily afford it," he boasted. Kagome finally got over the initial shock of Inuyasha's collection and shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said as she made her way over to the couch and watched Inuyasha order their food.  
  
"Yes, I'd like one pizza. Yes, cheese and mushroom. Oh? Yea? Well all right, stick some of those suckers on there too. I love good anchovies," he actually hated them, but hearing the horror-stricken gasp from the girl on the couch was definitely worth it. "All right. No, please don't send that one again, I'm not in the mood to have any fainting fangirls. All right. Half an hour? Fine, later!" he said cheerfully as he clicked the phone back on the receiver. He turned to see a horrified Kagome sitting on the couch before him.  
  
"Anchovies?" she croaked.  
"Yea, gotta love those slimy little fish. Slide right down the throat," he saw her shudder at that, and his grin grew all the wider. "Really hits the spot. What's the matter?" he asked innocently upon seeing the sick expression on her face.  
"I don't think I'm so hungry anymore," she blanched.  
That was all he took to start cracking up. He pointed a clawed finger at her while holding his side with the other hand. "You are," he chortled more, "absolutely hysterical. You should have seen the look on your face".  
  
"Are you telling me," she began, annoyed. "That you only ordered those little rotten fish JUST to spite me?"  
"DUH!" he smirked at her again.  
"Oh, well that's all right then. I love anchovies!" she smiled brightly.  
"Wha-? But just a minute ago you were writhing in pain at the thought of even looking at them!," he protested.  
  
"No, I'm serious, I love anchovies! I'm not that stupid, I knew what you were doing all along!" she giggled happily. "Now you're the one being forced into eating something you hate! Isn't it fun to have the joke turn on you?" she smiled at him, laughter echoing in her brain. She wasn't THAT easily fooled.  
  
"Oh just wait," he seethed. "The joke won't be on me for long".  
"Ooh, I'm SOO scared," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "So anyway, what did you mean when you said you didn't want another fangirl? What happened the last time?"  
  
He looked away for a minute, smirking cockily at the memory. Kagome made a note that he seemed to do that a lot. "Nothing, just the usual. They got some teenaged girl to deliver a pizza, and she fainted at the mere sight of me. It wasn't really her fault though, I can sort of see why," he gave another of his famous smirks at Kagome and she shook her head.  
  
"Someone's a bit big for his britches," she scolded. "That's something else I wanted to ask you. How is it that someone as famous as yourself seems to have nothing better to do then sit around and watch television? Don't you have videos to shoot, forms to fill out, all that good stuff?"  
  
"Nah, I already told you. I wanted to take some time off from that stuff. About six months ago, my agent finally gave me permission to take a year off. She said it'd be in everyone's best interests since the press had started to die down a bit. Her theory was that "separation would make the heart grow fonder". In other words, when I came back I'd be the top teen idol again".  
  
"So everything just stops? Like that?" she asked curiously, snapping her fingers to indicate what she meant. "I mean, people don't become un- famous that easily do they? Don't you still have the press and all that?"  
  
"Yea, but not as bad as before. The first three months were torture, I finally had to disconnect my phone because of all the calls I got from the media and everyone else who wanted to know why I'd suddenly disappeared. After awhile they seemed to accept it and leave me alone. I still get the occasional paparazzi chase, and I can't go out in public very often, but for the most part I live a pretty normal life," he shrugged. He looked back at Kagome who seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"But," she began slowly. "What could have happened to make you just want to step out of the spotlight so quickly?" she seemed to be talking more to herself then to him. "I mean, why would a guy who was in the prime of his career, had all the money and girls he could ever want or need, and basically led the perfect life suddenly decide to give it all up? Or maybe being famous wasn't as perfect as you want me to believe," she shot him a quick glance to catch his expression.  
  
She had expected his expression to be full of thoughtfulness, confusion, or just the usual conceit. She had never for once expected the pain and sadness that seemed to cloud over his vision, overtaking any of the usual lack of emotion that his amber eyes usually held. Her gaze held his for a moment, and she felt his gaze tugging painfully at her heart. For a moment she felt that she would have been willing to do anything to make him smile, to rid that haunting look from his eyes  
  
And suddenly the look disappeared. He shook his head for a moment, ashamed that this girl had been able to see so deeply into him, even for a moment. Nobody had done that for half a year and if he had his way, nobody ever would. He took his usual demeanor back up within moments. "Feh, shows how much you know. Fame is the best thing that ever happened to me! I just wanted to laze around and watch porn for a year. I'll be back on track before you know it, and don't expect any favors once I'm back in the spotlight".  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and he hurried to answer it, thankful for the interruption. He had felt awkward under Kagome's soft gaze, and he silently cursed himself for ever agreeing to take the damned girl in. He threw open the door and felt relief when a brown haired teenaged boy stood there. No fainting fangirls. Phew. He looked at his nametag to see the boy's name was "Hojo". What a sad excuse for a name.  
  
"P-pizza delivery for Inuyasha," stuttered the boy, and Inuyasha gave him a curious look. The delivery boy was positively shaking, and it looked like he was doing everything in his power NOT to look up at Inuyasha.  
"What's your problem, Hojo?" he asked with an annoyed tone. Hojo looked like he might faint.  
  
"You, you said my name!" he said blissfully, looking like heaven had smiled upon him at last. "You said my name! Hallelujah!" he began to jump excitedly at the prospect of Inuyasha of all people acknowledging his existence. So excited, in fact, that he dropped the pizza.  
  
"Oh," he began, embarrassment clouding his face. "I-I'm so sorry Mr. Inuyasha. I didn't mean to," he began, looking up at the hanyou for the first time. And for the first time in his life, Inuyasha watched a boy faint at the mere sight of him.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Again, not much to increase the plot in this one... but according to my little chapter outline, not much will be happening for a few chapters. Kagura and Kagome's father make an appearance in the next chapter though! 


	14. Nothing More then Slavery

Disclaimer: Ye olde Kagome don't own Inuyasha. Nuff said.  
  
A/N: Hey! W00T! Over 50 reviews!!! *does a happy dance* For most people that's nothing...but I'm really happy that a few people seem to like mai story! Ami... you weren't far off. I'm not a huge fan of Hojo... I was TRYING to make him sound gay. Lol I don't hate him..I just think he's ignorant and clueless... and there's nothing really wrong with gay people anyway. Anyway this chapter explains more about Kagura and why she's working for Naraku. She isn't bad though, I love Kagura!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Nothing More Then a Slave  
  
"A," she snorted vigorously, "a FANBOY?!" Kagome's howls sounded suspiciously like those of a hyena as she continuously pounded her small fists on the table in glee.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled forcefully, already perturbed as it was by the whole situation. That idiotic Kagome was doing nothing but rub it in his face! What a bitch.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she made an effort to stop her giggles. "But a fanboy? Just minutes earlier you were boasting about how many admirers you had, but I didn't realize your inventory stretched quite THAT far!" and with that the raven haired girl began to drown in gales of laughter. Inuyasha turned his head away from her, his lips twisted in a scowl. Damn that Kagome...  
  
"Will you just shut up about it already? Just because you don't have many male admirers doesn't mean you should take it out on mine!" all this did was made Kagome laugh harder. Inuyasha was getting awfully tired of being the butt of her jokes, and he was just about ready to take the whole fucking pizza and shove it in her face.  
  
Luckily she stopped after a few minutes to dig into the fishy pizza, and the once seething Inuyasha finally did the same. The two ate in silence for the remainder of the meal, Inuyasha because of his high temper and Kagome because she was too busy cramming anchovies down her throat. How she could eat so much and stay so tiny was a mystery to the teen icon.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going out! Don't wait up!"  
"You're not going anywhere unless I say you are wench!" he protested bossily. He really could care less whether she left for five minutes or a lifetime, but after the horrid day he had just endured (courtesy of her obviously) he wasn't going to let her off so easily.  
  
"Ugh, Inuyasha," she stamped her foot like a whiny child. "You're impossible! Look, I've said it once and I'll say it again. Just because this is your house doesn't give you the right to control my life! I need to go mail a letter, and by god I'm going to do it! Please leave me alone!" she turned to reach for the doorknob, but Inuyasha's words stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"I hope you know that you don't need to go to some post office if you want something mailed. Just give it to me, and I'll run down to the front office for you". Inwardly he was curious as to who the letter was for. She can't have been on speaking terms with her family or she wouldn't have been on the streets in the first place. Heck, if she had a contact of ANY sort then what made her hesitate to write them when she was actually in need of their help? He mentally scoffed at that, the answer was very obvious. A stubborn girl like Kagome obviously valued her pride and independence way too much to ask help from anyone. What a stuck-up prideful princess.  
  
Obviously Kagome could see right through Inuyasha's little plan though, because all he earned from the girl was another glare.  
  
"You just want to snoop through my mail don't you?" she accused, rising up on her toes to intimidate him. It didn't matter. She still had a long way to go before she could come even remotely close to his level. He looked down the crook of his nose at her, as if she was some pesky lower class underling that wouldn't leave him be. All this seemed to do was make the girl more irritated.  
  
"I'll go down and mail this at the front office myself then! Thanks for the tip Inuyasha!" her frown suddenly turned into a sunny smile, and she waved at him before exiting the expensively furnished building.  
  
"Geez she's moody," he said aloud to himself, ignoring Buyo who had finally awoken from eternal slumber and was currently mingling at his feet. "Probably a menstrual case or something," he laughed at his own insult. He'd have to save that one for later.  
  
~*~  
  
A young woman who looked no more then twenty casually strolled down the sidewalk, her briefcase thumping against her thigh. She was clad in a designer navy blue business suit, nylons, and sleek high heeled shoes. Her black hair had been swept away from her face and twisted into an elegant black bun that seemed to fit her nature perfectly. She walked like every other city native, brisk and focused. Women who looked almost identical to herself were seen walking the streets every few seconds. She was the picture of an ordinary high class citizen.  
  
But she wasn't ordinary.  
Youkai weren't shunned among the human race, as it used to be. They weren't exactly welcomed with open arms, but they were tolerated. However, they were also very rare. Normally she had no problem with her youkai ancestry, she really didn't care what the others thought of her. Let them think.  
  
But she couldn't afford being singled out today. Not when she had such an important mission on her hands. She stopped in front of a large black building and eyed the double doors warily. She debated just leaving right now and putting this whole mess behind her. She could catch a plane back to Japan and contact her younger sister, she was sure her beloved sibling would welcome her back with open arms. The two could live a nice, peaceful life together without the guilt and worry that had plagued them both for so long.  
  
Shaking her head, she boldly made her way into the building. She COULD run, but her efforts would prove futile. She had tried to run once before, and he had caught her within hours, beating her within an inch of her life for being so rebellious. Her younger brother had conveniently been found dead the next day. Her cheeks burned with hatred at the memory, and she knew then and there that she could never leave. She'd be putting the rest of her family in danger, especially her sister. She would continue to serve him until death like the obedient slave she was.  
  
Well all right, maybe not exactly obedient. But she was still nothing more then a slave. Oh sure, that exact title had never been used to describe exact her situation. But really, what else would you call it?  
  
Months ago she had been living the life of a normal Japanese teenager, or as normal as it could possibly get for youkai women like herself. She was a spunky girl with a rebellious streak the size of Mt. Everest, but nobody could mistake her for a bad person. Deep down she cared deeply about her loved ones, especially her younger sister. The two were very close and acted more like best friends then siblings. Nothing had ever been able to tear them apart for long.  
  
She had been ignorant as well, an impressionable girl who had never needed to question her morals much. When the invitation came to try a new club, she never even thought to hesitate. Her mom would be angry, she knew, but she had done this sort of thing before. Nothing horrible had ever happened, she was always very, very careful. She skipped out to the club that very evening, not thinking for a moment that this night would change her life forever  
  
By the time the night came to an end, she was completely wasted. How she had managed to do it she still didn't know. Drinking had never been on her 'fun activities' list, and she often wondered to herself how any of this managed to happen, even today. She suspected that her drink had been drugged, most likely by the man that had managed to make her life a living hell.  
  
And that's when she met him.  
He had charmed her in a way that no man had ever been able to. She still pondered over whether it had been her he had charmed, or the drink. She liked to think it was nothing more then the alcohol talking, the thought of ever being attracted to this man, even for a moment, was enough to make her hurl. He had asked her to dance, and she had accepted immediately. They spent the night in each others' arms, and she was having the time of her life. She wanted it to last forever. But all good things must come to an end, and some were never good to begin with.  
  
He asked her to come home with him when the evening had finally come to an end, and she had accepted without a second thought. This she KNEW was the drink talking, the real her would never have accepted such an offer, even from a man as charming as himself. He had driven her to a small house, and they talked for a short while. It was late by this point, and she asked to go home and get some rest. She may not have known it, but the hangover she was bound to have the next morning would be colossal, and she wouldn't have the strength to move for at least a day. He knew though. And that's why he asked her to stay the night.  
  
She accepted the third offer from the man, and after finding her room she went straight to sleep. She was always surprised afterwards that he had never tried to make a move on her, hadn't tried anything sleazy during the night. But she supposed it was to be expected. Romance was the furthest thing from this man's mind.  
  
The next morning she awoke, remembering only bits and pieces from the night before. She almost had a heart attack when she realized she was in a strange bed, she presumed it was that of some man and she had...no she couldn't think that way. She tried to move but found the pain was too much. She had collapsed moments afterward, letting herself fall into a deep slumber. When she awoke once more she was no longer in Japan. And that's when she realized she wasn't here to be some one night stand that would be leaving the next morning, scarred for life but unharmed for the most part. She had been taken for a reason. She had been kidnapped.  
  
He had explained to her what his mission was, what it was that he hoped she could help him accomplish. He made his dreams hers too, and she was disgusted by it. She'd begged and pleaded for him to let her go, she wasn't really needed after all. But he had refused all offers saying that she was more then needed. She was crucial.  
  
She tried to fight, she was youkai after all. Only problem was that he was youkai too and a much stronger youkai then herself. She was powerless against him. If she tried to get help her family would be killed. If she ran the same consequence would be executed. There was nothing she could do. She was nothing more then a slave.  
  
She finally drew herself out of thought when she arrived at his office door. How he had managed to find this place was beyond her. She thought the little apartment they shared had been just fine and was actually a bit sad when they had been forced to move. She understood why though, the girl had found them. Now she knew just where NOT to go, and they couldn't have that happening. They needed her, she was the whole reason they were here and not in Japan. In a roundabout way the girl was the whole reason for all her problems, but she could never hate her. Not after she found out what they were trying to do to her, and what sickened her most was that she was part of it.  
  
She rapped on the door a few times, and it opened quietly without a hand ever being laid on its handle. She was used to this sort of thing though, so it didn't faze her. She calmly walked in the room and sat on a cushioned chair, crossing her legs underneath her. She coolly switched her gaze to the man who sat at a desk not ten feet from her. He didn't faze her either. Much.  
  
He spoke from where he sat, not even bothering to turn and face her. "So," he began, "did you find her?"  
She debated on what to say. On the one hand, she knew that the girl was obviously there, even with the hanyou's great acting skills she had still figured out the obvious. On the other hand, she had been given no clues toward the matter, and if she were a complete idiot she wouldn't have suspected a thing. She shook her head violently, trying her hardest not to appear the slightest bit suspicious.  
  
"No, he said he hadn't seen her since your last little stunt," she said, her voice void of any emotion.  
"Any clues as to where she could be?" he asked, a bit disappointed at the girl's first answer.  
"No, he hasn't any more idea then we do," she answered in the same apathetic tone.  
"Hmm," he mused, stroking his chin softly, "I'm still not entirely sure that the boy was telling the truth. You do know who he is after all?"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of his status," she answered coolly, still trying to sound nonchalant to this beast of a man.  
"His acting skills must be polished then, and he could very well have been lying. I won't give up on him just yet; we'll follow him a bit until we're sure. Are you keeping tabs on the building?"  
"Yes, nothing less then 24 hour surveillance. If either of them leaves, we'll know in an instant".  
  
"That's good," he said to himself softly. "That's very good". His face was still hidden in shadow, but you could see a sinister grin peeking out from the darkness. And it was that sight that scared Kagura more then anything.  
  
'You are a filthy bastard Naraku,' she thought inwardly, her fists clenching, 'and I will kill you before you're able to lay a hand on that girl'. She had made this promise to herself the day she had been informed of her mission, and she was prepared to keep it. Not yet though, she couldn't interfere yet. She needed to wait until the ideal moment arose, and when it did she'd strike. Naraku would never know what hit him, and she could finally claim the thing she'd yearned for ever since this whole mess began. Her freedom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku wake up!"  
"Just a minute Shirley, I've got Alice in the next room and wha-?" he finally forced himself awake at Inuyasha's yells and poundings. They were getting awfully painful.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha? I was just trying to get some sleep," he mumbled, rolling over on his side. The last thing he wanted was one of Inuyasha's annoying wake up calls. When Inuyasha wanted to talk there was no stopping him. This was half the reason he had been so anxious for Kagome to move in with him. He wanted to be left alone.  
  
"You mean you aren't hiding a girl around here anywhere?" the hanyou sniffed the air, trying to find traces of some unsuspecting female. Finding none he let out a low whistle.  
  
"What happened Miroku? What are you doing all alone?"  
Well now that he was awake, the least he could do was defend himself from Inuyasha's accusations. "Hey, don't be so amazed. This isn't the first night I've been alone, and you know it as well as I do".  
  
"You're right, it has to be at least your third".  
"Oh shut up," Miroku said crossly. Usually he was the picture of calm but being woken up at three in the morning can do things to your morals. Putting on his usual calm front he asked a far more urgent question. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I dunno, I was bored," the hanyou answered simply.  
Normally Miroku could ignore his blatant disregard for others but this was too much. "You woke me up at three A.M because you were BORED?" he grumbled angrily. He had been in the middle of a really pleasant dream too!  
  
"Dreaming about Sango again?" he asked pointedly, hoping to cause the angry Miroku some embarrassment. He was thoroughly disappointed when the only response he received was a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, actually. And you ruined it!" he accused, pointing an angry finger at Inuyasha. The hanyou was a bit amazed at his inability to blush, but he shouldn't have been surprised. This WAS Miroku after all.  
  
"Sango wouldn't like to hear that," he pointed out to the man who gave another shrug.  
"Sango isn't here though is she?" he gave a quirky grin. "So what's really up anyway? There must be SOMETHING you wanted to talk about. And why didn't you just wake up Kagome and leave me alone?"  
  
"I told you already, I couldn't sleep and I was bored. What more reason do I need? Besides, the LAST person I'd want to talk to is KAGOME," he spat out her name as if it was the worst insult he could bestow upon anyone. Miroku vaguely wondered what had happened between the two. He voiced his thoughts aloud.  
  
"What happened between you guys anyway?"  
"What HASN'T happened? That girl has used every possible means to get under my skin. I have half a mind to throw her out of my house this instant! What were you thinking sending HER up? Certainly you saw how evil she is!"  
  
Miroku had seen nothing of the sort; she had actually seemed like a very sweet, sensible girl. Knowing Inuyasha as he did, he suspected that most of the evil hadn't come from Kagome at all. "Are you sure you were nice to her?"  
  
"Nice? I let her live with me didn't I? That's nice enough! She should be more grateful!" he crossed his arms.  
  
Miroku sighed. "You really need to learn to treat people more like equals and less like little underlings. I was hoping that Kagome could help teach you just that. Maybe in the end, she will," he didn't have much hope for that though. The thought of a nice Inuyasha seemed almost as absurd as the thought of himself become some sort of monk. He laughed inwardly at the thought, then turned back to his conversation with a disgruntled Inuyasha. "So what do you think of her so far? Be brutally honest," he braced himself for the string of curse words that were sure to follow, but miraculously few came. Inuyasha seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, then proceeded to answer Miroku's question in four words. Miroku's first prediction hadn't been far off.  
  
"She's a damned bitch".  
The dark haired man sighed. Was there anyone who could bring out the good in him? Was there even any good to bring out? Perhaps he had been overestimating Kagome a bit. "Anything else?" he asked pointedly, hoping for a little more insight then that.  
  
"She's rude, ungrateful, annoying, arrogant, nosy, and did I mention annoying?" Miroku had an urge to nod but decided not to. Nothing was worse then the wrath of this particular hanyou. He didn't notice that Inuyasha still seemed to be deep in thought, and was jolted out of his thoughts by the hanyou's next words.  
  
"Still, I guess there's something a little...intriguing about her. She seems to be full of secrets," he paused again, wondering if he should continue. "And I guess it was sorta fun to find someone who can argue back, other then you of course," Miroku grinned at this. "I guess she could grow on me, maybe. But she's still a bitch," Inuyasha gave a (surprise, surprise) smirk at this.  
  
"So you guys are friends?"  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. "No, I still barely know her".  
"But do you think you could ever BE friends?" Miroku asked pointedly.  
"I dunno," Inuyasha responded honestly. "Maybe, maybe not. It depends on how things go".  
  
Miroku felt an urge to clap at these words, then decided to ignore it. If Inuyasha somehow became good friends with Kagome then maybe he would give Miroku a little more time to relax. The hanyou was great to have for a best friend, but a little intoxicating. It wasn't his fault though, and Miroku knew it. He was practically all Inuyasha had left in the world, and he didn't mind being there to support him (especially if Sango was there supporting him too). Maybe, given time, Inuyasha would finally open himself up to someone new like Kagome. It was a long shot, but you never know. A new friend would do him good in the long run. Miroku shot Inuyasha a calm grin.  
  
"Well that was a nice chat. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my happy place," he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a dream state. Inuyasha gave him another smirk, but this one was a bit gentler then usual.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll bet Sango is somehow dancing naked in this "happy place"hh," he laughed and began the walk back to his own domain. With friends like Miroku and Sango, things might be looking up for him after all.  
  
A/N: Well this didn't have very much stuff between Inuyasha and Kagome but I had to move the plot along at least a little, and that meant at least INTRODUCING the baddies. You probably guessed by now who Kagome's father is and if you don't know then you'll just have to wait! ALSO, Kagome is not a hanyou. I can't tell you why right now but she's full human! Anyway...until next time! More Inuyasha and Kagome next chapter but probably not fluff (or at least not romantic fluff). After all, they've only been living together for three or four days. Not much can happen in such short time. Bye! 


	15. Out on the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but I just bought a DVD today! Yay! Unfortunately I forgot that we still haven't figured out how to work the DVD player. Well this is just great...Ill have to wait weeks for CN to show the episodes I could have just watched on the stupid DVD player!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the new reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter..it's centered mostly on Inuyasha and Kagome!!!!  
  
May I ask you all a little favor? I was bored the other night and decided to try my hand at writing a songfic just to see if I could do it. I posted it, and I'd really like some feedback. Please review on it for me and tell me if its any good! (it isn't that long) because I want to know if I can even WRITE songfics. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Out on the Town  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*  
  
"Wha-?" mumbled a sleepy Kagome, burrowing herself deeper within her soft, silky blanket. "Lemme sleep mom, I think I'm sick today".  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*  
  
"The second alarm woke the slumbering Kagome with a start and she sat straight up, peering curiously at the scenery around her. She relaxed after a moment when she remembered exactly who and where she was, and she glanced at the digital clock that rested beside her bed. According to the clock Inuyasha had given her the night before; it was barely eight in the morning. Much earlier then the usual 10 or 11 Kagome often rose at. She listened intently for any sound of movement within the apartment but found none. One of two things could explain this. One, Inuyasha was already up and drinking coffee, but she couldn't hear him because of the gigantic size of the apartment or, two, he still wasn't up. Kagome hoped for the latter, she'd dearly love to see Inuyasha beaten at his own game.  
  
The stubborn hanyou had given her his alarm clock the night before, saying that he couldn't have her lying around all day, and he could just as easily wake himself up. Apparently he wasn't the early bird he thought he was, and Kagome entertained the notion of waking him up herself, just the way he had done only the day before. It would serve him right in her opinion.  
  
She gave up on that plan for a better one, roll over and go back to sleep. If Inuyasha wasn't getting up, neither was she. She curled up on her side facing the window and the city below, watching cars and pedestrians scurry below her. Her arms tightened involuntarily around the fluffy dog which lay cradled in her grasp, and she turned her thoughts to the events of the past few days.  
  
Today was day four since she had agreed to stay with Inuyasha, and she could hardly believe her good fortune. She realized just how much she owed the hanyou; he had saved her life twice, taken in her dog, and even given her a place to call home, despite her constant dangers. Just a few days ago she had been sobbing on the sidewalks, unhappy with the turn her life had taken. She had been so lucky to find him, and Miroku too for that matter. She almost felt bad for all the horrid things she had said about him before she had ever met the guy and for all the horrid things she had said TO him after. ALMOST being the key word.  
  
While Inuyasha must have some sort of heart deep down, he was probably one of the most annoying people to share a living quarters with. Not that Kagome was complaining, better Inuyasha then a box near Subway, but still, he could be so aggravating! They had done almost nothing in the past three days except fight, but Kagome really wasn't complaining about that much either. Although their constant bickering bugged her to no end, it was actually quite nice to find someone to argue so playfully with. She guessed she had forgotten what it was like to truly have friends. Back home she had Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, but she had been forced to distance herself from them when her father had come rolling around. When she moved in with Kikyo the two girls had bonded almost instantly, but their bond never really stretched past "acquaintances". They would help each other out if truly needed, but they didn't go crawling to one another for advice.  
  
She heard a coffee grinder being booted up from outside her door, and she grumbled at the fact that in fact Inuyasha HADN'T been lying, he truly did have the ability to wake up with the sun. She had been hoping for something to use against him. Seeing that this wouldn't be her arguing point, she pulled herself (and a reluctant Buyo) out of bed and dressed in some of the clothing she had bought with Sango only the day before.  
  
'Sango seems like a really sweet person,' she thought as she stepped into her jeans, 'but why is she living all alone with her brother? Maybe something happened to her parents,' she gave a rueful laugh at that. Maybe she had more in common with the feisty Sango then she originally thought. After running a quick brush through her hair, she padded out the doorway and into the kitchen where Inuyasha stood leaning over a counter, a coffee in his hand.  
  
"So I see my idea worked then," he grinned cockily. "Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself," Kagome snorted at his boasting.  
"Somebody took an I love me pill this morning," she griped, groping around a bit for a glass of her own.  
"Ah, and I see somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed as well. You aren't a morning person are you?"  
  
"You think," grumbled a sarcastic Kagome who had finally selected the drink of her choice, pure untainted orange juice, pulp and all. Yum. She thought back on her few reflections earlier that morning and entertained the idea of maybe being a little nicer to Inuyasha, at least for a little while. He had done her quite a few nice turns, and it couldn't hurt to try to befriend him after all the trouble he'd gone through. She shot a smile at him and he returned a surprised smirk. At least she was getting somewhere.  
  
Reaching for a donut he had laid out for her before her arrival, she turned to face the hanyou. "So, what are you doing today?" she asked politely, making a point not to say WE as she knew he would only get angry, and she was trying her hardest not to start a fight. God knows this wouldn't be easy.  
  
Inuyasha looked uncomfortable for a moment, almost as if he were debating whether or not he wanted to allow his next words to escape from his lips. "I dunno, I was thinking that if you were bored you might want to go catch a movie or something," he trailed off, acting as if that sentence were the hardest he ever had forced himself to say. He hadn't planned on spending any time with the girl at all, but after his recent conversation with Miroku he figured the least he could do was show her a little respect. Maybe the pervert was right; maybe there was a potential friendship there after all.  
  
Kagome shifted her arms, trying to look anywhere but at the man in front of her. "Um, what do you mean by catching a movie together?" she asked timidly, hoping it didn't come across as suspicious.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't seen that one coming, and he mentally slapped himself. He needed to learn to watch how he phrased his sentences. "No, no, no, nothing like that. Just as two people who are unrealistically bored and want to get out of their cramped house".  
  
"You call this place cramped? It's huge!" protested Kagome, attempting to change the topic. She had felt an enormous relief at his words; however, she wasn't sure WHAT she would have said if his answer had been otherwise.  
  
Inuyasha (who was also quite pleased with the change of subject) responded with his usual arrogance back intact. "Nothing compared to my place in Palm Springs. That pad's got the works. Beach, golf, girls, it's the perfect life!"  
  
"You golf?" Kagome asked incredulously. She could NOT see Inuyasha golfing, but who knew? Maybe the man had a hidden talent.  
"Heck no, that sport is for cranky old men! I just like to drive the little cars around and terrorize the wussies," he gave a short laugh at that, and Kagome just rolled her eyes. He was SO stereotypical, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her angry.  
  
"So what movie do you want to go see anyway?" she queried. Knowing Inuyasha it would be some horror film full of gore and half naked ladies. She hadn't been far off.  
"Rice Cannibals Two: the classic horror film full of gore and half naked ladies. That ok with you?"  
Kagome blinked then rolled her eyes at the hanyou. "Spare me please".  
"You don't appreciate good movies. What do YOU want to see then?" he'd bet anything it was some sappy romance film.  
  
"You Broke up with My Ex Girlfriend's Great Uncle! It's supposed to be an excellent movie with heart wrenching drama and romance. Just my thing!" she smiled brightly, her eyes glazing over with glee. Inuyasha snapped in front of her face a few times to draw her out of her trance, and eventually she did just that. "So, whaddaya think?"  
  
"I think you need to visit a mental institution".  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Fine, insult my good taste," she paused in thought for a moment. "Wait, Sango told me of another movie that recently came out. It's supposed to be a cross between action and romance, and yes there are most likely half naked ladies in it," well that did it for Inuyasha. He was hooked no matter WHAT the movie was. "I think she called it "My Girlfriend's Ex: Cannibal of Death". It sounds sorta interesting I guess," she shrugged. "You in?"  
  
"Well it probably isn't as good as Cannibal Two, but what the hell. Let's go!"  
"This'll be fun!" chirped Kagome as she took a bite out of her donut. It might actually have been worth it to wake up so early!  
  
~*~  
  
"This is not fun," Kagome shuddered against her seat at the sight of the cannibal transvestite. She had expected the movie to be a little odd, but she had not been expecting THIS.  
  
"Most definitely not fun," Inuyasha agreed, this movie had scared him more then any horror film had ever been able to.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both made a silent agreement to NEVER come to the movie theater again without KNOWING what you were watching beforehand, and to NEVER trust Sango's taste. The two had just spent the last hour in utter horror as they watched the STRANGEST movie they'd ever seen in their lives. It wasn't particularly full of action and it CERTAINLY wasn't full of romance, but it was the scariest thing either of them had ever seen in their lives, even stranger then the hippie alien movie they had watched with Miroku (and that was saying a lot)!  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked fearfully.  
"Yeah?" he answered back carefully, trying to keep his usual tone intact.  
"Can we like, get out of here?"  
  
"I was just about to suggest that actually," and with that the two of them quietly made their way out of the crowded theater, both wondering to themselves how this movie had managed to pick up so many viewers. Maybe messed up people like Sango were all alike.  
  
When they had both finally vacated themselves from the theater, they turned to stare at the city around them. They had the freedom to do almost anything they wanted, but the decision lay with them.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" Inuyasha questioned drolly.  
"MOCHA FRAPPACINO!" Kagome jumped up with a clap of her hands and shot Inuyasha a pleading look. Inuyasha sighed and turned toward the direction of the coffee shop, Kagome trailing behind him like a dog. He imagined the raven haired girl on a leash under his complete control and he laughed in spite of himself. He liked that image.  
"For some reason it doesn't feel like...you," Kagome said thoughtfully. "You look so different!"  
  
"The hat and sunglasses may have something to do with it," Inuyasha stated dryly, a bit tired of Kagome's cheerfulness.  
"I miss your ears!"  
"You wha-?" Inuyasha shot her a strange look.  
  
"They're like Buyo's! They're so cute!" she squealed, picturing the soft puppy ears in question. Inuyasha's own ears lay flat against his head at this statement, even if Kagome couldn't see it through his baseball cap. He had to disguise himself at least a bit when spending a day in the city, but he didn't need to go all out. It wasn't THAT big of a deal when someone recognized him, unless it was the paparazzi. Inuyasha remembered the day weeks before when they had chased him into a coffeeshop, the very one the two were headed to now in fact. It was there that he had first come upon Kagome, and he still wasn't sure whether he regretted it or not. Realization dawned upon him; he still needed to pay her back for that little incident! But not now, he would wait till later to spring payback on her.  
  
The two meandered silently along until they came upon the cozy shop, and Inuyasha pushed open the door with ease. A bell chimed overhead, and a grin lit up Kagome's face. This place was just so cute!  
  
They stepped up to the counter to place their orders, and Kagome was quite thankful that this cashier was different from the last. She wouldn't have been able to stand the embarrassment if it had been the same man.  
  
"Two mocha frappacinos please," Inuyasha stated in a slightly higher voice then usual, causing Kagome to shoot him an odd look and him to silence her with a grunt.  
"Right away sir. Say, have I seen you somewhere before?" he narrowed his eyes quizzically and Inuyasha shook his head violently.  
  
"No um, I just move here. This my first night in America. Beautiful country you have. Very thankful am I to be here," he bowed his head toward the man who gave him a very odd look. He shrugged then turned back toward the register. He came across these sorts of pranksters every day; it was nothing new to him.  
  
"Here you are," he handed the two their drinks and Inuyasha made his way to a slightly secluded table, a sheepish Kagome following behind. Once the two had finally gotten comfortable in their vinyl seats, Kagome leaned across the table toward Inuyasha to grab his attention.  
  
"What the heck was that?" she demanded.  
"That?"  
"Yes, that. The 'I not from America' bit. You sounded like a squirrel," she leaned back and calmly took a sip of her mocha, savoring its flavor in her mouth.  
"It's not like people don't know my voice. He was already beginning to suspect, I had to do SOMETHING. I didn't want the paparazzi giving me a repeat of a few weeks ago," he grinned ruefully, remembering the incident with Kagome. No bizarre news reports had appeared yet, but he was sure some were bound to eventually. They were probably just waiting for the right time, or the right story to tie it in with.  
  
Kagome interrupted his thoughts with another comment. "You look like you're from the mafia," she took another sip. "You should wear a trench coat with that outfit, that would be a riot. Better yet, wear a ski mask while you're at it. Think of the headlines," she made an imaginary marquee with her fingers. "Inuyasha: Master of Disguise" she giggled. "I'd use every last penny I had to buy THAT issue," she laughed again.  
  
"I actually wanted to be in the mafia when I was little," Inuyasha stated calmly, as if that were as normal as wanting to be a fireman.  
Kagome almost spit out a mouthful of mocha. "You WHAT?" she gasped incredulously.  
  
"I wanted to in the mafia. That or I wanted to be the leader of some badass gang with AK-47s and all the money we could rob. Either would have been fine with me," again, the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"I don't think I feel safe here anymore".  
"Oh relax, that was when I was six. I outgrew that by the second grade".  
Kagome idly wondered how a second grader had even known what the mafia was, but boys were very strange creatures back then, with empty heads and hands full of cooties. Yup, those were the days. She leaned back in her chair and took another sip of her favorite drink. She looked across the table to see Inuyasha mirroring her actions, and a new realization dawned on her.  
  
"Hey, you like mocha frappacinos?"  
"No, I just saw what you wanted and HAD to get one because you're such a trendsetter," he rolled his eyes sarcastically at her but shot her a surprised look when the only response he received was a smile and squeal of delight.  
  
"Yay! We actually have something in common! I was so worried that you and I were SO different that we'd eventually end up murdering each other! But now that we have something in common we can put our differences aside and become two big happy families!" she gave a short girlish laugh and went back to absorbing herself in her drink, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was looking at her as if she had grown an extra head.  
"Yeah, we can form a fanclub for mocha frappacino lovers everywhere," he said with a mixture of sarcasm and incredulity.  
  
"That would be really cool! I call president!"  
"Says who? I should be president!" he hadn't been serious in his suggestion, but he damn well wasn't gonna let her run this silly charade!  
"Well I called it. Why should YOU get to be president?" she said in mock anger with her hands on her hips.  
"Because I'm me".  
"You mean because you're an arrogant and violent jerk who would run our club straight down to hell?"  
"Damn straight," he crossed his arms with a haughty grin.  
  
The two glanced at each other for a moment and Kagome burst out into giggles while Inuyasha let out a snort. A few heads turned to stare at them, but they retracted their gazes after a moment having found nothing interesting in the hanyou and human's conversation.  
  
Kagome slurped up the last of her frappacino with some difficulty, sucking in her cheeks and creating a bit of noise as she did so. Inuyasha gave a short laugh at this. "You should have better manners in the presence of greatness," he shot her another smirk and she sent him an indignant look.  
  
"You're right of course. How could I have been so slobbish in front of such a hot cashier?" she sent a little wink over her shoulder to the cashier in question, noting that he had missed the gesture entirely (which was her aim in the first place). Inuyasha sent her a look of horror, the guy had to be at least fifty!  
  
"I'm just kidding!" she snorted. "You actually thought I was serious?" she dissolved into a fit of laughter, and Inuyasha fumed for a moment at being duped. He decided he needed to even up the score a bit, and he knew of a one way ticket to doing just that. The way to a girl's embarrassment is just that...embarrassment. A slow grin began to creep across his face as he began to formulate a plan in his mind. Oh yes, revenge would be very sweet, but he'd save it for later.  
  
A finger snapped him out of his thoughts. "Earth to Inuyasha?"  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to know what you're planning!" Kagome gave him a suspicious glance, and Inuyasha tried not to appear guilty.  
"Planning? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You heard me. You had this look on your face, like this," she glazed her eyes over and shot him a really creepy grin. He winced in spite of himself.  
"I don't look anything like that!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" she shot him a challenging glare, and the one thing Inuyasha could never resist was a challenge.  
"Hey," she said quietly, appearing to simmer down a bit. "Race you back to the apartment!" her voice loudened and she dashed out of her chair in mere instants, preparing for a speedy getaway. Inuyasha stayed put, but only for a moment. The familiar vibe of competition ran through him, and he dashed out of his chair after her, leaving a surprised cashier in the dust. He snorted, was she really so stupid to think she could beat him? He was, after all, a hanyou. In mere seconds he had caught up to the feisty girl who had no idea he was anywhere near. Quietly he ran behind her for a few moments then, while she was still running full speed, he wrapped an arm around her from behind and pulled her back. The impact was enough to send them both toppling to the ground beside each other, Kagome landing face down and Inuyasha face up. After a few silent seconds, Inuyasha got to his feet slowly, brushing himself off as he did so. He offered Kagome a hand up and she took it without saying a word. After the two were finally on their feet, Inuyasha gave Kagome a wary look. She was a very unpredictable girl, he wasn't really sure whether she would laugh or yell at him. He lapsed into relief when he heard a tiny giggle emit from her that soon turned into full out laughter. Eventually he found himself laughing a bit too, and they sat there laughing for what seemed like ages (but it really wasn't any more then a minute). A few people stopped to give them funny looks, they did, after all, look a bit odd standing in the middle of the sidewalk laughing maniacally.  
  
Finally their laughter ceased and they lapsed into comfortable silence. After a few seconds, Kagome spoke up. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked pleasantly, and Inuyasha shot her a suspicious grin.  
"What I always do in my spare time".  
"And that would be-," Kagome began for him.  
A wide smile took over the hanyou's face. "Spy on Miroku".  
  
~*~  
  
"MIROKU, WAKE UP!" a feisty Sango stood over a large bed with her hands on her hips, glaring at the man it held. Normally she couldn't care less whether or not Miroku was awake, seeing as all he did was make her life a living hell. But Inuyasha had gone with that new girl, Kagome, and she was unreasonably bored. She'd have to be if she'd even consider the idea of waking Miroku up, since asleep was usually how she liked him best, other then paralyzed. She was surprised that he was asleep, usually he was up with the sun. She never knew why, since he didn't have an alarm clock as far as she knew. She quickly drifted out of her thoughts, though, when she felt a hand touch her in a place that was normally left untouched.  
  
"MIROKU!" she yelled angrily, slapping him across the cheek.  
"Wha-? Sango, what are you doing here so late at night?" his brain registered what he'd just said and a perverted grin lit up his face, despite the fact that he was only just waking up. "Why Sango I'd be happy to," he began but was cut off before he was able to finish.  
  
"Save it, pervert, I'm in no mood. And for your information it's three in the afternoon. How you managed to sleep in so long I have no idea, but for god's sake wake up! It's been so BORING around here today," she said sourly, annoyed with Miroku's usual good morning greeting. 'Why did I get myself into this?' she groaned inwardly. 'It's just gonna be another one of those days'.  
  
Miroku sat up with a jolt. "Three in the afternoon?" he yelped, then began to simmer down. "I, too, wonder how I managed to sleep in this long. May I inquire as to where Inuyasha is?"  
  
"Quit being so formal, it got old a long time ago," she griped, obviously not in a good mood. "Inuyasha went somewhere with the Kagome girl, he didn't say when he'd be back".  
  
"Ahh, I see," he didn't let on but secretly he was quite happy that Inuyasha had chosen to spend the day with Kagome. Maybe their conversation had meant something to the hanyou after all. "So why are you here if not to," he raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Can it Miroku. I'm only here because it's incredibly boring without Inuyasha around".  
"All right then. Well now that I am awake, what do you say we take advantage of our good fortune and spend the evening at the Hard Rock Café? Does that sound entertaining?" he appeared totally calm, but inside he was really hoping she'd agree. A night with Sango alone was something he hadn't had in a long time, not with Inuyasha around. Sure he meant well, but had he ever heard the expression "three's a crowd?"  
  
Sango sighed. A night with only Miroku? Usually it was the three of them: her, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She wasn't sure how the night would go if only Miroku were around, he had a tendency to let his hands wander a little too often for her taste. Still, she was incredibly bored and she did love the Hard Rock. "Sure, why not?" she answered dully, still not entirely sure whether this was a good idea.  
  
"Surely you jest," Miroku looked positively thrilled at the idea of her acceptance. "You seriously wish to come?"  
  
"I'll come under one condition. If you try anything idiotic, oh don't give me that look Miroku, you know exactly what I mean," she chided Miroku, who was failing to look innocent. "If you try anything, I swear I will not hesitate to try out my latest moves on you," she shot him a look only to see a perverted grin appearing on his face. "Taekwondo moves, damnit!"  
  
"I was only joking with you, my dear Sango. Shall we go?" he offered her his arm and after a short internal debate she took it with a look of mock disgust.  
  
"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" and with that the two of them left the building, both ignoring the two figures huddled directly outside their doorway. Once they were gone an amazed Inuyasha fell over laughing, and a surprised Kagome was coming quite close.  
  
"Sango is going with Miroku on a d-date?" she choked out through muffled laughs.  
"Wonders never cease," said an equally laughing Inuyasha, and the two of them sat on the ground laughing for a few minutes more. They had done quite a lot of that in the past few hours, and Kagome was sure her vocal cords would regret it the next day. After awhile their laughter slowly died down, and they silently headed back to their apartment, sure if they looked at one another they would burst into laughter again. Neither paid any attention the eyes that lay right outside a nearby window as they followed the pair's every move. Maybe, if they hadn't been so preoccupied, they would have suspected something, or maybe they would have clued themselves in onto the fact that the eyes were a bright, bright red.  
  
A/N: There you go. A long InuKag chappie with a little MirSan, though I'm not sure if I did them justice. Don't let this chapter fool you, though, Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is about to go straight downhill in the next few chapters as they begin to solve the mysteries of each other's lives.  
  
Again, thanks so much to those who review! I'm actually about to start another fic (non AU) revolving around the InuKagKik love triangle...InuKag of course but Kikyo friendly. It's an idea I've been wanting to do for awhile now but never had the time nor patience. Now that Im on spring break I have both, so why not? Hope you check it out when I start it! 


	16. Dance of Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anybody else from the manga/anime. End of discussion...damn this is getting annoying.  
  
A/N: Wow!!! SEVENTY REVIEWS? When I started this thing I was thrilled to get more then 4! I'm HAPPY! ^_^  
  
And no I didn't mean it when I said the InuKag relationship was going to go downhill.. I didn't expect anyone would take that literally. I just meant that there won't be very many more happy little outings to the movies or w/e. Things get a little more complicated soon.  
  
Also, a few people have been asking for more fluff. I realize that this story is classed under romance .. but I'm really sorry, there won't be that much fluff for a little while. After all, they've known each other for less then a week! Wouldn't it seem just a LITTLE weird to put some mad make-out scene in at this point in the story? There are romance fics without a lot of fluff because true love doesn't really need fluff to survive. I'm not saying there isn't ever going to be fluff, but not for awhile. For now, maybe you can be sustained with a little MirSan fluff? Please :-D?  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Dance of Freedom  
  
"I think I'll have the veal parmigana, please, and a root beer float," Sango desperately tried to keep her eyes on the waitress and off the drooling man sitting next to her.  
"Certainly, miss. And you sir?" the blonde waitress turned toward Miroku with a slightly flirtatious smile on her face, causing Sango to roll her eyes in annoyance. She knew she should've stayed home...  
"I'll have a hamburger, no pickles if you would be so kind. Also, if it's all right, do you mind giving me a couple extra buns on the side?" he shot her a quick wink, oblivious to Sango, who seemed to be choking on who knows what since they didn't even have the food yet.  
The waitress flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes at Miroku. "For a cutie like you, I think I could find a few extra buns lying around," she wrote something down in her menu book, then shut it and swiftly turned around, throwing a wink over her shoulder at Miroku. Sango noted that she looked a bit fake with her too blonde hair swaying back and forth in time with the funky music playing in the shadows and her hips moving just a TAD more then any normal hips should. She gave a sigh of disgust and turned to glare at Miroku, a frown on her face.  
"Why on Earth do you DO that, in the middle of such a nice restaurant no less?" she turned away from him and rested her head on her arms. "I knew I should've stayed home tonight," she said, shaking her head into the table. Miroku looked surprised for a moment, then quickly shifted so that his arm rest around Sango.  
"There, there Sango, I didn't expect that you would get jealous so easily. I promise, that woman may be fine, but her place in my heart is nothing compared to yours," he looked quite pleased with himself for coming up with such a romantic sentiment. Slowly Sango's head began to raise itself from the table, coming up to directly meet his face, but (Miroku noted with displeasure) her face was twisted in an angry scowl.  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" she pushed him away from her then proceeded to scoot as far away from his offending hand as she was able. "And WHAT on Earth gave you the idea that I'm JEALOUS?" she scoffed and shook her head at him. "Please, more like I find it extremely annoying when I can't even come EAT without watching your pathetic attempts to get a girl in the sack. Even Inuyasha has better pick up lines then you," she rolled her eyes at him and glared, crossing her legs underneath the table and propping her head up with her arm.  
Miroku looked a bit forlorn for a moment. "Yes, but our friend Inuyasha hasn't been using these lines very often lately hasn't he?"  
Sango softened a bit, understanding how it must feel for Miroku to watch his very best friend going through so much pain. "He's changed hasn't he?" she was beginning to feel a bit depressed herself.  
"Anyone could tell. But I can't really blame him; I probably would've committed suicide or something if it'd been me. Still, I do miss the old Inuyasha".  
"You're right of course. As annoying as Inuyasha was, he was pretty funny, and a good friend if you truly needed him to be". Sango hadn't known Inuyasha as long as Miroku, likewise with Miroku and Inuyasha. The two had been friends since childhood, and Sango had been introduced into that group during college when her parents skipped out on her and her little brother Kohaku, and she had been forced to find a place on her own. Miroku and Inuyasha had agreed to take her in for a short while, and the three had become fast friends. Even after college the three had remained a famous trio and rarely stayed apart from one another for long. Both Miroku and Inuyasha had helped her through her hard times, and she wanted to try to do the same for Inuyasha. Still, his situation was a whole lot worse then hers ever was. At least she still had Kohaku.  
But Rin...  
She was thrown out of her thoughts by Miroku's next completely off topic statement. "What do you think of Kagome?"  
Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Miroku. "She seems like a very kind girl, sweet and INNOCENT for that matter," she emphasized the word 'innocent', trying to get the point across to Miroku that if he harmed her in any way she'd kill him.  
"Yes, she seems very INNOCENT to me as well," amusement flickered in his eyes. "But that isn't what I meant," he saw Sango visibly relax at this statement. "What do you think of her in regards to Inuyasha?"  
Sango pondered this for a moment. "I think she'll be good for him in the long run. She's not one to be taken up by petty dreams of stardom, and she can hold her own in an argument. But she also seems very giving and cheerful, I think she might actually be able to help Inuyasha, change him back to the way he was before".  
"Which may not necessarily be a good thing," Miroku pretended to speak thoughtfully, but he was only joking. Sango let out a small laugh.  
"You can say that again. Say, what do you think of the idea of Kagome and Inuyasha as, you know, more then friends. Wouldn't that be really romantic? She helps him through his hard times, he grows to love her, and together they embrace the world!" she threw her hands in the air with this rather loud finishing statement, then grew a bit red when she realized how many eyes were upon her.  
Miroku chuckled. "I doubt that highly. You know Inuyasha almost as well as I do, he isn't the type to be interested in ANYBODY romantically".  
"Really? But just a few minutes ago you were commenting on his excellent usage of pick-up lines and," Miroku cut her off.  
"Dear Sango, there is a difference between being interested in somebody sexually and interested in them romantically. To be interested in somebody sexually is fruitless; it's nothing more then hormones and a bit of infatuation. You of all people should understand that being interested somebody romantically means much, much more".  
"Oh? And what is THAT supposed to mean?" she narrowed her eyes at him again.  
"Let me just tell you this. Do you remember that waitress that served us not a few minutes ago?"  
"How could I forget, you were all over her!"  
"Exactly. I will not deny that the woman has a bit of appeal; many men would be interested in her sexually whether they admit it or not, and I am no different," Sango fumed silently at that, "I am interested in almost every woman under the sun sexually, as you very well know. But I am only interested in one romantically".  
Sango tried desperately to fight her curiosity, as well as this gnawing feeling in her gut that she barely recognized as jealousy. Why should she care if he liked someone, it's not like she had any feelings for him right? "Who would that be, Inuyasha?" she said sarcastically and he shook his head.  
"No, Sango, it's you," he calmly went back to reading his menu (really useless since they had already ordered) and Sango's brain began to register what he had just confessed to her.  
And for the first time that she could remember, it was really hard for her to think of a comeback.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you say you saw them?" he asked, idly twiddling his fingers. It had been rather difficult for him to find something to do the whole day, as he had no leads to follow up on save for the one she had spent the day following up. In the end he had settled for mind numbing computer games, but nobody was to find that out. If anybody got their hands on the information that the mysteriously feared Naraku enjoyed Solitaire there would be hell to pay.  
"Yes, she was seen walking with him to his home. From their conversation it appears they had gone to view a movie earlier in the day," she was failing to keep her voice even and she knew it, but the rage contorted within her was too hard to keep hidden that day. She hated having to tell him the truth, but he would know if she was lying, and he would punish her for it. In her mind she begged the girl to forgive her for what she was being forced to do, and she turned back toward Naraku with a cold expression on her face.  
"A movie, hmm? On a date perhaps?"  
This was one question Kagura really didn't know the answer to. "It's unlikely but possible I suppose. I don't really know," she said indifferently. Oh how she'd love to enjoy the feeling of her hands tightening around his throat, squeezing harder and harder until there was no life left to be taken. She felt her hands twitch by her sides, and her steady gaze met his for a moment.  
"I wouldn't think such things if I were you," he told her coldly, and her hands stopped their twitching. Oh, how she loathed him.  
"Back to the matter at hand, I did a bit of research while you were away," he spoke, leaving out the fact that all research had ceased within an hour of her departure and spider solitaire had began. "And I found out the most interesting thing. It seems his agent shares a last name identical to yours. Isn't that surprising?"  
Kagura fought hard to keep from lunging at him. No, she wouldn't let him drag her sister into this. The whole reason she was still here was to protect her dear sibling, she wouldn't let her get mixed up in this mess. "You are not to involve my sister," she commanded, her insides writhing with rage. How dare he even speak of her.  
"Kanna Kaze, twenty two years old, agent to the great Inuyasha. Sister of Kagura Kaze and the late Goshinki Kaze, whose tragic death has been a heartbreaking experience for the entire Kaze family," he allowed a small grin to appear on his lips.  
Rage boiled inside of Kagura. How DARE he speak of her sister this way? How dare he bring up the memory of her brother when his death was on Naraku's own hands? How dare he kidnap Kagura from her own family? How dare he spend his life stalking a teenaged girl? HOW DARE HE?  
"You haven't a bone of goodness in your entire body. You don't deserve to live; the Earth would benefit from your removal. You have NO RIGHT to speak of Goshinki in such a way; it was you who killed him. And I WILL get my revenge," without a second's warning a fan was pulled from deep within her voluminous sleeve and aimed at the deadly youkai. "I hate you from the bottom of my heart, and I will not be at peace until I see you dead. DANCE OF BLADES!" she whipped the fan toward Naraku, bringing it down and letting a satisfied smile overtake her as she saw the entire room shudder with her attack. The walls seemed to stretch, as if the impact would cause them to burst at any moment, and the contents of the room took flight around her. She tried to see Naraku through the gust, but she couldn't see past the chaos in front of her. She stood and waited, sure Naraku had finally been conquered. Nobody had ever survived one of her direct attacks, and no matter how strong Naraku was, he would not be the first. Surely he was dead.  
"Stop," a deep, calm voice rang out amongst the room, and suddenly the items that had been flying inches above her head clattered to the ground with a mere thump. The dust around her seemed to disappear in mere seconds, and Kagura's expression changed from satisfaction to worry.  
'How can this be?' she wrung her brains out mentally. 'He should have died! He can't still be alive can he? He can't possibly have survived the attack!'  
But her suspicions were confirmed when a face appeared directly above hers, and it only took her a second to figure out who the face belonged to. It was definitely his; he had not perished in the attack as she had hoped. Silently he stretched a finger to her forehead, brushing it lightly over her skin for only a moment. The reaction was instantaneous.  
Bolts of electricity shot out around her, and she was thrown back into her seat, writhing with pain. Every inch of her body felt like it was being roasted alive, and she could not help but wish for death with every fiber of her being. She slowly felt her energy being drained until she was sure she was within an inch of her life. Did Naraku plan to kill her? It would almost be welcome, so long as Kanna and the rest of her family remained safe.  
All at once the pain stopped. The electricity ceased its glow around her, and her numb body was thrown to the floor, panting for breath but definitely alive. She wasn't sure whether to feel angered or relieved at this, and she paused for only a second before turning her gaze up to match his. He smirked at her.  
"Let's not forget who the master in this relationship is. Now, Kagura, I want you to call your sister. Do not tell her where you are or who you are with. Simply tell her that you have left on vacation, that you are sorry for worrying her but will be home in no time. Gain her confidence, then ask her about this Inuyasha. Get her to tell you what makes him hate, what makes him cry out with pain. Find out what keeps him up at night in worry. Find out his weakness. Report back to me with your findings, they will be vital to my plan".  
"Surely," Kagura was barely able to croak from her position on the ground. "Surely you do not plan to hurt him too?"  
"Of course I do. I will use the information to kill him, obviously. Why else would I want it?"  
"But why would you want him dead? What has he done to you?"  
"He has associated himself with her. He has taken her in and given her a place to call home. He does not deserve to live, and I will not rest until I see them both dead. Now call Kanna".  
She wanted so badly to pick up her fan again, wanted so badly to swing it in direction and separate that oversized head of his from his body. She wanted to so badly, but she couldn't. No matter how badly she wanted her freedom, wanted her sister's freedom, she could never have it. And so, with a deadly smile, she uttered the three words she most hated to hear.  
"Yes...Master Naraku".  
  
~*~  
  
"And then they set out to complete their mission of defeating the evil spider youkai, despite all the obstacles that stand in their way. That's as far as I've gotten, what do you think?" a hopeful Kagome asked the hanyou.  
"It's stupid".  
Her face fell at his endearing comment to her story. "What do you mean it's stupid?" she asked defensively, trying to figure out what he could possibly have found wrong with her tale.  
A few hours after the two had arrived home, Kagome had the idea of getting Inuyasha's opinion on a few of her "works in progress". Before she had left home she was a budding authoress, since she had a lot of spare time to write back at Kikyo's place. She hadn't gotten the chance to publish anything yet, since having her name on anything was dangerous for her at the moment, but it was definitely a dream of hers. She figured since Inuyasha himself was famous (maybe not an author but still famous) he might have an insight into the minds of the big wigs. She had lain out a few of her plot ideas for him, but he had rejected them all. Her latest and greatest idea had been a tale about a young girl, around fifteen, who had jumped into a magical well and ended up in feudal Japan. (A/N: you all know the story so there's no reason for me to go into it. If you don't know it, you probably wouldn't be reading Inuyasha fan fiction so go find yourself an info. site if you're that desperate...and I know Naraku isn't a spider youkai but it isn't the EXACT same story, just awfully close).  
"Well why doesn't the stupid hanyou just tell the damned girl he likes her? And how the heck could a silly jewel have that much power?"  
"It isn't costume jewelry Inuyasha! Big things come in small packages you know! And he can't tell her because he still has feelings for her dead incarnation!"  
"Isn't that incredibly convenient that she just HAPPENS to be the reincarnation of his past love and just HAPPENS to fall for him?"  
"What are you suggesting?" she narrowed her eyes angrily.  
"That none of that stuff actually happens!" he shot back at her.  
"I know, that's why it's called a FAIRY TALE you idiot!" she shot back with just as much fiery.  
"This is stupid; I don't know why I'm wasting my time arguing with you. I don't care about you OR your damned stories so I'm leaving!" Inuyasha stormed off into his bedroom leaving a surprised Kagome on the couch.  
"Fine! I don't care about you either!" she yelled after him, a bit too late. She leaned back into the couch to watch some television as she wasn't very tired. What did he know anyway? He just had no taste in the fine arts! She happened to LIKE her story!  
'Still,' a nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her, 'you DID have fun with him today didn't you?'  
'Well, maybe a little,' another voice responded back to the first. 'But he's still a jerk!'  
'Girl, he saved your life three times! THEN he took your dog in, and THEN he took you in! Face it, he isn't a bad guy'.  
'No, I guess you're right about that,' the other voice conceded. 'He may be a jerk, but his heart is obviously in the right place'.  
'Of course I'm right!' the first voice responded smugly. 'So you like him?'  
'LIKE HIM? EEK! NO!!' she squeezed her eyes shut tightly at the thought. EWW!  
'I didn't mean like that. Do you consider him a friend?' she thought to herself. She pondered her own answer for a moment.  
'Maybe an acquaintance, but yeah, he *might* have the potential to be a friend. Maybe,' she seemed to remember something, then sigh aloud.  
"He seems a bit sad though," she said (aloud this time) to nobody in particular. "I think something happened to him recently, maybe that's why he wanted to quit the business," realization slowly dawned upon her, but then she realized she was still as clueless as before. "I wonder what it was though".  
With a yawn she snuggled back into the couch. She had grown quite weary during her little self conversation, and her achy body was much too tired to move itself into bed. There was nothing wrong with the couch anyway, it was actually quite comfortable. She closed her eyes and leaned into a white cushion, letting a single thought enter her head before she allowed herself sleep.  
'And besides, I couldn't really hate him. How could I hate somebody with such cute ears?'  
  
A/N: Well there's Chapter Sixteen! Hope ya like! Expect another chapter within the next few days as well as another whole fic. I WAS gonna start on my InuKagKik fic but I'm expecting that one to be very LONG and time consuming so I figure I should get farther along on this. In the meantime I have another idea... hope you like! 


	17. Closet of Secrets

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Hey! YAY over 75 reviews!!!!!!!!! Anyway spring break is just about over so I'll probably only update every week.. maybe more once in awhile but hey, some people update once a month! Anyway hope ya like the chappie...review please!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Closet of Secrets  
  
"Morning sunshine," Kagome awoke to the familiar sight of a cocky grin, and she didn't have to think twice to figure out who it belonged to. She groaned and turned over onto her back, normally she would have slapped the offender, but at this precise moment she was too tired to move, let alone wake up.  
  
"Go away," she mumbled into her pillow. "I'm tryin to sleep here". Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Why, do you need your beauty sleep? In that case I should probably leave you here for a few days at least," he was seemingly unaware of the pillow that chose that precise moment to fly in his direction and hit him square on the side of the head. A sleepy looking Kagome began to sit up and rub her sore eyelids. What she wouldn't give to be asleep right now...  
  
"Hey wait a minute," she realized as she took in the scenery around her. "Why am I on the couch?" she eyed Inuyasha suspiciously.  
  
"Don't look at me. You were going on about some lame story so I left, and I guess you were so desperate that you decided to wait up for me," he ignored the glare Kagome gave him as she flopped back down into her pillow.  
  
"What time is it?" he heard her muffled voice sleepily question him.  
"Almost noon," he answered in a bored voice. "And I'd really appreciate it if you'd get up".  
  
"Nothing doing. My head is pounding like crazy; I think I'm just going to lie around here today thank you very much".  
  
He shrugged and rose to his feet. "Suit yourself. I'm going out," he calmly left her to her own devices and she gave one final shout out after him.  
  
"Wait. Out where?"  
"Why is it any of your business? I thought you said we wouldn't meddle in each other's lives," he gave her a smirk, glad that he was able to trick her out of her own stupid morals.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. I was just curious," Kagome's head flopped back down with a thump, and Inuyasha shrugged, intent on actually leaving this time.  
  
"If you must know, I'm going out for awhile to cruise for chicks. Ciao," he waved at her then proceeded to leave the building. Kagome gave a snort of disgust and then settled herself back on the couch. What a predictable arrogant meathead. It wasn't really like she cared what the cocky star did in his spare time or anything, but did he have to be so blunt about it? Kagome gave a mental shrug; it wasn't really any of her business anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's WHAT?" the wolf youkai felt his fest clench at his sides at the thought of innocent Kagome being stalked AGAIN by this man. He hadn't known her for as long as he had known Kikyo, but the two had become fast friends and he knew he'd give his life for her if he had to. She had gone through so much pain; the last thing she needed was to worry about being followed.  
  
"Yes, I know it's sad, but we must forget the past and try to find a solution," said the ever logical Kikyo. Kagome's older cousin may cut right to the chase, but Kouga knew it would do them good in this situation.  
  
"Look, I don't care what this cruddy note says about not helping her. We are GOING to New York, and we are GOING to save Kagome," he snapped. He didn't really care how rude he sounded, but the thought of anybody harming his good friend made him want to hurl. Kikyo sighed.  
  
"That's the favor I needed to ask. Look, I understand that my cousin's welfare comes before petty schoolwork, and I wouldn't hesitate for a moment if you weren't around. But the fact is, I need to concentrate on my studies, you know my college exams are coming up soon. You, on the other hand, are already on summer break and have nothing better to do with your life then go help a damsel in distress".  
  
"Are you suggesting that I go find her alone?" he asked.  
  
Her cool gaze never wavered for a moment. "No, I'm asking that you do it. I'll supply you with the money if that's the problem, just please do this for me," she somehow managed to give him begging eyes without changing her expression for a moment. Kouga would never understand her mysterious ways.  
  
"Fine," he gave in reluctantly. "If Kagome is at stake here then I'll do it. Write her in advance and let her know I'm coming, would ya?"  
  
"Already sent it yesterday," she gave him a rare grin and turned back to her schoolwork. The wolf youkai felt his temper flare.  
  
"You mean you told her before you ASKED me first?"  
"Well it wasn't hard to figure out that you would agree. After all, you HAVE liked the girl for quite awhile haven't you?" she gave him a knowing look, and he sputtered a bit, unsure of what to say.  
  
That damned Kikyo...  
  
~*~  
  
*Riiiiiiiiiiiiing*  
Kagome reached a tentative hand out beside her, intent on striking her annoying alarm clock down. After a moment she realized that her hand felt nothing but sheer air, and the annoying ringing was becoming even more insistent.  
  
*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*  
Normally she would have instantly figured out it was the phone, but in her tired state it took her a bit longer then usual. She almost missed answering it completely, and she vowed to be more careful the next time. When only in the eighth grade, her best friend Yuka and her had come up with a silly contract which they called, "The Teen's Commandments". Number one on that list had been "Thou shalt never let a ringing phone remain unanswered". Despite the fact that they had outgrown that silliness, Kagome still tried to answer every phone call she got. It had just grown to be a habit, and she'd feel weird breaking her perfect record.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily, rubbing her tired eyes as she did so. Boy she had slept in late today.  
  
"Kagome?" a distinctively female voice on the other end replied.  
"Mmmhmm," she mumbled sleepily, not really sure who the voice on the end belonged to. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.  
"Hey, it's Sango".  
  
Ahhh, she knew she had heard this voice before. Feeling a bit more awake she smiled a bit. It had been so long since a call was directed at her and only her. "Hey Sango. What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to get together today. Miroku went out with Inuyasha; I think he said they were going bowling".  
  
"Bowling for chicks?" Kagome asked dryly.  
"Most likely. Anyway, wanna spend some time together? I have major news to tell you".  
  
She sounded so much like Yuka right then that Kagome had to keep from laughing. "Sure Sango, that sounds like fun. Give me an hour, O.K? Your call just woke me up, and I want to use the non-Inuyasha time to my advantage and take a shower".  
  
Sango chuckled. "I understand your pain. Meet me at my apartment in an hour then, all right?"  
  
"Will do. See ya then!" Kagome chirped happily, excited that she could spend some time with her new friend. Both girls clicked their receivers back into their cradles, happy with how the conversation had gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome ran down the hall toward Sango's apartment, shooting nervous glances over her shoulder as she went. Her raven hair continued to invade her face as she ran, and she shook her head in an attempt to shake it back. Her bright blue purse thumped against her thigh, and she skidded to a stop when she saw the doorway to Sango's apartment.  
  
"Sango? Are you in there? Open up, it's me, Kagome!"  
"Kagome who?" a cheerful voice asked from inside.  
"Shut up and open the door!" Sango would've pointed out how much like Inuyasha she sounded like then, but she heard a nervous tint in her voice that usually remained absent. She flung open the door to see her newest friend panting directly outside her doorway, her hand holding her up against the wall. She looked a bit pale, as if she'd just seen a ghost.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" she asked worriedly. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, it was nothing. Just kind of freaked me out is all," she seemed to regain her composure and she allowed herself to walk into Sango's apartment. She noted that while it was much smaller then Inuyasha's (and not as lavishly decorated for that matter) she found the place to be very spacious and cute, contrary to what Sango had led her to believe on their little shopping excursion.  
  
Sango grabbed the arm of her skittish friend and led her to her living room, which surprisingly looked a lot like Miroku's, minus the couch. "Sit down," she offered the girl, and Kagome took her up on her offer by softly leaning into Sango's recliner chair. She definitely had a thing for those...  
  
Sango herself chose a different chair and leaned back into it, prepared to hear Kagome's story.  
  
"Don't you have a little brother?" Kagome cocked her head curiously.  
  
Sango waved an impatient hand. "Kohaku? He's at a friend's, now OUT with it!" she leaned forward and rested her head on her fists, which were propped up on her knees by her elbows. Kagome took a deep breath and began her short tale.  
  
"Well, after I got off the phone with you I went to take a shower and get ready, you know, normal stuff like I said I was going to do. I finished about fifteen minutes early, and I was just gonna call you and come down here anyway when I noticed something weird I hadn't seen before".  
  
"Continue," Sango urged, anxious to get to the heart of her story.  
"Well it was this weird closet, but it blended in so well with the wall that you would barely even know it was there. It took me till today to notice it, and I couldn't help but be curious. I mean I'd explored the rest of the house already, well, besides Inuyasha's room of course and," she was cut off by a grinning Sango.  
  
"Oh? Why haven't you been in Inuyasha's room?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively and Kagome threw a sequined red pillow at her.  
  
"SANGO! I thought you wanted to hear my story!" she tried to hide the faint blush that was rising on her cheeks, but Sango definitely saw it.  
  
"Oh relax, I was just joking, anyway, continue," she gestured for Kagome to go on and the young girl did so in a moment.  
  
"Anyway, so I wanted to see what was behind the door, but when I tried it I found out it was locked. And me, being naturally curious, had an even BIGGER urge to find a way inside. So I took out the bobby pin I usually keep in my hair for such occasions and picked the lock," the girl was getting quite irritated at being cut off by Sango.  
  
"You know how to pick locks?" she gave the girl a slightly suspicious look. Kagome definitely didn't look or act like the bad girl type, but sometimes the innocent looking ones are the most deceiving. Kagome quickly answered before Sango could jump to any conclusions.  
  
"My friend Kouga taught me when I was still back home. He taught me a lot of little nifty tricks like that, but I assure you I don't use them very often".  
  
Sango gave an inward sigh of relief. Kagome had definitely been growing on her, and she didn't want to be forced to give up on her newest friend.  
  
"Anyway, I sorta umm,"" she began to twiddle her fingers nervously. From the results that transpired after her latest actions she got the feeling that whatever she had been trying to impose upon was very, very private. "I sorta unlocked the door, and then this crazy alarm started going off, and I didn't know where it was or how to stop it and," Sango cut Kagome off again, but this time only because the girl was rambling.  
  
She groaned and lay her face into her palms, shaking her head. "Tell me you're joking," she pleaded, knowing that she obviously wasn't since she herself had heard the alarm beeping even from all the way down here. She had just managed to convince herself that some idiot had left his alarm clock running, but now she knew otherwise. Kagome's cheeks began to flush, and she looked sheepishly up at Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I sorta did. But look; now I'm kind of freaked out! Do you know what Inuyasha could secretly be hiding up there? He could be a terrorist, and we don't even know it! Though I *do* think he'd tell you and Miroku, his closest friends," Kagome gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Sango. "You're in cahoots with him aren't you? He tricked Inuyasha into taking me in, and the three of you are really his slaves, and now you're going to try to kill me!"  
  
Sango leaned away a little, eyeing Kagome a little strangely. "What are you talking about?" she asked, obviously very confused. Kagome seemed to note the honest tone in the girl's voice, and she gave a sigh.  
  
"Phew, I was sure I was right and that all this really WAS too good to be true!"  
"Wait, who's him? What did you mean HE tricked Inuyasha into taking you in? Is somebody after you?"  
  
Kagome gulped and did her best to look innocent. "N-no," she said, her voice a little higher then normal. She desperately tired to regain her composure. "Anyway," she attempted to change the topic. "What do you think Inuyasha is hiding up there?"  
  
Sango shook her head sympathetically at the girl. She had no idea how much trouble she was getting herself into. "Kagome," she began, unsure of how to word this. "I know what Inuyasha's hiding up there, but that isn't for me to tell you. However, I assure you that it's nothing dangerous or harmful. Inuyasha, on the other hand, is both, and I expect he's going to be very angry when he finds out you've been snooping".  
  
Kagome immediately rose to the defensive, feeling a bit guilty. "But I didn't mean to snoop!" she protested. "I just wanted to know what was in the closet!"  
  
Sango sighed and leaned forward on her arms. "I know, Kagome, but you know Inuyasha well enough by now to know he has a horrible temper that won't listen to reason?"  
  
Kagome groaned, now sinking her own head onto her hands. "Great, NOW look what I've gotten myself into". Suddenly a brilliant idea shot into her head, and she shot up, her pleasant smile back intact.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha doesn't HAVE to find out about this does he? I mean, the alarm has probably shut off by now, right?"  
  
Sango gave her a disheartened glance. "Kagome, when you left, did you shut the door?"  
  
Kagome's hand flew over her mouth. "No," she whispered quietly, her hand going over her mouth. "I didn't think to, the alarm was freaking me out so much that I just kinda ran," her head disappeared back into her hands. "Then again," she said hopefully. "I could just run up there right now and fix it!"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Nope, not happening".  
"Why not?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious. She didn't really see a flaw in that plan.  
  
Sango sighed with despair. "Inuyasha, Miroku, and I all have apartments one on top of the other. Inuyasha's on top, Miroku's in the middle, and I'm on the bottom. Do you hear those thumps?" Sango pointed upwards, and Kagome nodded, she could vaguely hear footsteps coming from above her.  
  
"Miroku's home," she said dejectedly.  
Kagome gasped. "Oh no! Miroku went with Inuyasha so that must mean," the two looked at each other in fear and voiced their worries aloud in unison.  
  
"Inuyasha's home too".  
  
~*~  
  
"What a day," Inuyasha said to himself quietly while fitting his key into the doorway of his home. Bowling was not a sport he usually chose to partake in, but he had actually had a surprisingly good time, especially considering he had spent the day with Miroku. He'd have to go with Sango or Kagome some time; at least THEY wouldn't hit on every other person who came within ten feet of them. Well, Sango wouldn't at least, he didn't know about Kagome.  
  
He pushed open the door, and called out to the other occupant sharing his home. "Kagome? I'm back! Don't tell me you're still asleep!" he couldn't believe that she actually managed to sleep in until *four* in the afternoon. Not even HE had ever done that. "Kagome?" he cupped his hand around his mouth, trying to find her. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the pale white door swinging open in front of his jaw, and he walked right into it.  
  
"Oww," he mumbled, bringing a hand up to his pounding face. "Stupid door," he was about to walk on when he realized just what door he had walked into.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" he felt rage begin to boil inside him, and pedestrians still claim they could hear his shout from a mile away.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: Eh, I didn't think this chappie was all that great, but it'll have to do for now. Review please, I need *something* to look forward to what with school coming and all *groans*. 


	18. Clouded Emotions

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, but hell I'm not complaining! Unless you're Rumiko Takahashi, he isn't yours either! *sticks tongue out*  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry about the lack of new updates, I didn't mean to!!! Besides, it hasn't really been *that* long, has it? Just out of curiosity.. when u edit a story... does it say that I updated or something? Because I don't think I updated 5 days ago other then editing out some grammar errors... and queenoftheskies pointed out to me that there isn't a new chapter, and I suspect that maybe she got an e-mail saying there was? Well anyway, this *is* a new chapter...hope ya enjoy!  
  
A bit of MirSan fluff as well, I know you'd rather see InuKag but MirSan works better with the story right now. Realize that I've never written a romantic story in my life, in fact I've barely ever written stories in my life (hey, I'm only 13!) so if the fluff sucks, consider it lack of experience. It'll probably improve later, so don't give up on me!  
  
Actually I guess you could say that there's InuKag fluff in here too, though not exactly romantic fluff. Maybe dramatic fluff would be better...  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"What do I do?" a worried Kagome asked her companion, chewing on her lower lip as she did so. Inuyasha's scream had carried through the floorboards to herself; she'd be surprised if Kikyo back in Japan hadn't heard it. "Inuyasha's going to figure out that I'm here, he'll be down here in a few minutes ready to kill me! Sango, help me!" she pleaded, shooting worried glances at the door every few minutes, as if expecting it to burst down at any second and reveal a murderous Inuyasha with a rifle.  
  
Sango looked thoughtful for a moment, then her expression brightened as she snapped her fingers. "I got it! C'mon Kagome!" she grabbed the slightly younger girl by the wrist, aiming to lead her away from the dreaded doorway which was so obviously making the girl tremble in fright.  
  
"O-kay," she stuttered out nervously, allowing Sango to lead her to their destination. Sure Inuyasha had been kind to her, but she really had no idea *what* the guy was hiding. What if Sango had been lying, and he WAS some sort of terrorist? If he was, she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill her and probably Buyo too.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked a bit fearfully, and Sango sent her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry, come on, in here," she pulled Kagome into a tiny room, and even in the dim light Kagome could tell she was in some sort of laundry room. A small white machine protruded from the dusty wall, and spider webs dominated the corners. Another tiny machine, which Kagome vaguely recognized as a dryer, sat on the opposite corner of the room, looking as though it hadn't been used in years. The place on a whole reminded Kagome of the old, creepy attics seen in horror movies, and she shivered unconsciously.  
  
"You don't use this place very often do you?" she asked, knowing the answer even as she spoke. Sango let out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh I do, but not for washing clothing. Stay here for a moment," she let go of Kagome's wrist, leaving the girl to fend for herself. Since she could barely even make out the figure of her female companion, she felt herself begin to go into panic mode.  
  
"This place is creepy. It feels like I'm in the fog in some old park, and some evil guy is going to mug me any second now. Isn't there a light or something to turn on?"  
  
Sango held back a giggle at Kagome's description of her favorite hideout. "Nope, no light. But fear not, young Kagome, we'll be out of here in a minute," she paused, as if concentrating on something intricate. "Got it," Kagome felt a click as Sango said this, and almost screamed as a hand reached out for her. "It's only me," Sango comforted, and she felt her hand reattach itself to her wrist. "Follow me".  
  
Kagome felt herself being pulled by Sango, and she relaxed into her grip. "Where are we going?" she asked the older girl and got her answer when she felt herself fall forward slightly after connecting with something hard. "Oof," she barely kept her frail frame from falling over, and she stopped in fear of repeating the experience.  
  
"Kagome, it's a staircase. Just climb, I'll explain once we get there".  
  
Kagome wasn't sure whether trusting her was such a good idea since she didn't know her all that well, but between falling on her face or getting hacked to bits by an angry hanyou, she'd choose a bit of clumsiness any day. "O.K, I'm trusting you," she hesitantly stepped up only to see that Sango had been right, it was a small step. She reached her other leg a bit higher only to find it land on another. 'I guess I need to be more trusting,' she thought to herself, then proceeded to make her way up the narrow staircase.  
  
She tripped a few times since she couldn't see what was in front of her, and eventually she let go of Sango's hand so she could brace herself against the narrow walls with her own. The stairway was barely wide enough to support her, though she supposed someone slightly larger could probably use it as well, and she vaguely wondered *why* Sango even had this when she could just use an elevator. She felt her foot connect with something hard and (since she had been lost in thought and not bracing herself like she should have been) she couldn't prevent herself from falling forward, head first, toward the jagged steps below. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact when she felt a hand grab her own, keeping her from hitting with full force.  
  
"You're so clumsy," she vaguely recognized Sango's teasing voice, and she grinned in spite of herself. Clumsiness was always something she had always been known for, even as a child. "Come on, we're almost there".  
  
Kagome braced her hands on the step above her and slowly pushed herself to her feet, following once again behind the older girl. Something shone brightly ahead of her and she squinted, her eyes being so used to the utter blackness of the last five minutes. The light began to brighten, and she forced her eyes to accustom themselves to it, as she used the very last of her energy to pull herself from the narrow tunnel into the shining artificial light above.  
  
"Go Kagome! You made it!" a dirty, yet smiling Sango stood in front of her. Kagome shot her a rueful grin.  
  
"I guess I did. Sorry for being such a scaredy cat".  
  
Sango waved a hand. "Think nothing of it. I reacted somewhat like that when Miroku first showed it to me," she felt herself blush as she remembered the experience. Traveling through the darkness with Miroku hadn't been like traveling with Kagome, that was for sure. For one, she was able to concentrate much better when her balance had come from bracing herself against the walls and Kagome, not a "steadying" hand on her ass to keep herself upright. Kagome noticed this blush and giggled lightly, almost positive she could guess what the girl was thinking.  
  
"Anyway, where are we?" Kagome asked curiously, brushing off her clothes as she did so. She didn't even want to know how dirty she was, but there were definitely more impending matters at hand, like where their angry hanyou friend was.  
  
Sango decided to answer her friends query. "Well, that's our emergency escape route".  
  
"Our? Who else uses it?" Kagome figured the answer was Miroku, and she couldn't hold back her laugh when Sango confirmed it. She so obviously had a crush on the lecher, though what she saw in him Kagome couldn't figure out.  
  
"Me, Miroku, and Inuyasha," she saw Kagome pale and look behind her after hearing this. "Don't worry," she patted the doorway fondly. "I locked the door, and only I have the key to my particular part of the route. Thank god for that, seeing as Miroku used to love to say he was "in danger" and run down to my bedroom every chance he got," she smiled fondly at the memories, as annoying as they were. Snapping back to reality, she continued her explanation. "Inuyasha decided it would be fun to connect our apartments to one another, I don't really know why. I guess because it sort of made it seem like we were a family, like we were all connected in some way".  
  
Kagome nodded, urging the older girl to keep going. 'That's weird. Inuyasha seems like he has an emotional I.Q of zero! He definitely doesn't seem the type to tune into sappy stuff like that. Maybe I was right when I thought there was more to him then met the eye,' she pondered to herself, then tuned her ears back to Sango's explanation.  
  
"So, being as loaded as he is, Inuyasha got us to agree and used some of his enormous fortune to build stairways connecting our apartments. Miroku has two, connecting to both my and Inuyasha's apartments. They've actually come in quite handy sometimes when one of us needs to see the other without the hassle of using the elevator, but we don't use them that often. Especially me, since the thought of going to see Miroku is never all that appealing. Miroku used to use his all the time, until I persuaded Inuyasha to get locks for them. He agreed after seeing Miroku whine about the idea for hours. He loves torturing that guy," she laughed at the thought.  
  
"Wow, that's ingenious! I always thought that sort of thing was cool, you know, secret passageways and stuff. I'd love to have one of those!"  
  
"You do! I guess Inuyasha just hasn't shown it to you! It connects to this very room," Sango said, looking quite proud of their fascinating passages, oblivious to the pale expression growing on Kagome's face.  
  
"Sango?" she asked warily.  
"Yea?"  
"Did you just say Inuyasha's passage connects to this VERY ROOM?" she looked pointedly at the girl, and Sango gasped with realization.  
  
"I didn't think of that. Come on!" she felt her wrist being grabbed once again, and groaned when she realized she was on the run once more.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango called ahead of her softly. "Miroku where are you! It's urgent!"  
  
"Sango? Is that you?" Miroku sounded delighted at hearing that Sango had actually come to pay him a visit. Apparently such was very rare. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!"  
  
Kagome, after taking the time to look around, felt a bit of shock when she realized that this, in fact, was a kitchen. It sure didn't look like one. The only thing that this place had in common with a real kitchen was the dirty microwave and the refrigerator; most people don't generally stick couches right in the middle of their kitchens. She groaned when she realized *why* there was a couch there. Could this guy think of anything else?  
  
"The kitchen of all places? Why Sango, darling, I never knew you were so," Sango made cutting motions across her throat and Miroku, who had just entered the room, decided not to finish his earlier suggestions when he noticed Kagome standing behind her.  
  
"Kagome? What brings you here?" a perverted grin crossed his face as he thought of something. "Ahh, you and Sango wished to engage in a bit of- ?" he was cut off when a flying fist smacked the top of his shaggy black head. "Owww," he winced, bringing his hand up to his throbbing skull.  
  
"You idiot!" Sango screeched at the offending lecher. "I need a place to hide Kagome, not molest her!"  
  
Miroku's perverted façade suddenly turned more serious. "Hide Kagome? Whatever for?"  
  
Sango shook her head at Miroku, waving the matter aside. "Never mind that, let's just say Kagome has done something that will surely not make Inuyasha pleased. He'll probably expect her to be down at my apartment, but I have my doubts that he'll think to look here. You've got to conceal her from anyone, especially Inuyasha. If he shows up, no ratting her out. Understand?" she pointed a threatening finger at Miroku.  
  
Miroku stroked his chin in thought. "And what do I get for investing in this little ruse?"  
  
Sango sighed and tapped her foot in annoyance. "What do you want?"  
  
Miroku gave a genuine smile at her, but Sango knew better then to trust it. That Miroku was a great actor. "A kiss from a fair maiden".  
  
Sango cringed in disgust. "Nothing doing. Think of something else," her tongue burned at the thought of kissing that perverted freak.  
  
"Nope. A kiss or I let Inuyasha know that Kagome is here," he winked at Sango. "So what'll it be?"  
  
Kagome silently prayed that Sango would agree; she knew he liked him anyway. Sango seemed to be shuddering at the idea and she sent Kagome a begging glance, hoping she could help her out of this. Kagome sighed. As much as she DIDN'T want to do this, she definitely owed Sango. She sighed and stepped forward, her expression now mirroring Sango's.  
  
"Oh fine. I'll do it if you two are going to be so childish about this," she leaned up toward Miroku, closing her eyes as she did so. If she had to do this, the LAST thing she wanted was to have to watch it. Miroku happily obliged and leaned down toward her. Hey, if he couldn't have Sango, no reason not to settle. A kiss was a kiss by his standards.  
  
Sango sighed with relief, happy she wouldn't have to partake in this silly blackmail. It was rightfully Kagome's job to do this after all, since it was she who needed the favor. Still, the sight of Kagome about to kiss him caused something to twist in her heart, though she couldn't identify the annoying feeling. Whatever it was, it definitely did not like the sight of Miroku and Kagome, and she desperately tried to ignore it. As the feeling grew stronger, she couldn't deny it, especially since she was beginning to realize what it was.  
  
Jealousy?  
  
Deciding she'd sort it out later, Sango's hand shot out to pull Kagome back, just as Miroku's lips were about to descend on hers. "Wait!" she cried out, causing Kagome to turn toward her in confusion, though Sango couldn't deny that she felt happy when she saw relief flying through Kagome's eyes, she suspected at not having to kiss Miroku. For some reason it calmed her to see that Kagome definitely did not relish the thought of kissing him.  
  
And the fact that it calmed her scared her even more.  
  
She ignored the shouting voices in her head and turned to Miroku. "I won't force someone as young as Kagome into doing something like this," she said resolutely, causing Kagome to shout out indignantly.  
  
"Hey! I'm 18 you know! It's not like I've never kissed a guy before!" she failed to mention that all that mess had been back in junior high, when she was young, naïve, and stupid. The only kiss she'd had since then had been with Kouga, and that had been a friendly good-bye kiss more then anything. But Miroku and Sango didn't have to know that...  
  
Miroku laughed. "It's quite all right Kagome. It seems to me that Sango here has other reasons to consider besides your age," he winked at Kagome and said girl felt a lighthearted grin spread over her face as Miroku's words began to make sense. 'Sango's jealous!' she thought to herself, giggling in her mind. 'That's so cute! She doesn't even realize how much he affects her,' she noted, seeing Sango fume at Miroku's words.  
  
"What is *that* supposed to mean asshole?" she asked him, feeling her fists clench in her defensive state and her cheeks turn slightly pink. She definitely didn't want Miroku to figure out that she might've been jealous! The very thought made her gag.  
  
"It's obvious that seeing me with any other woman but yourself displeases you. In short, it's mere jealousy," he commented logically, and Kagome had to agree.  
  
"I'm NOT jealous!" Sango protested, a bit too loudly for it to be the truth. Miroku grinned.  
  
"If you're not jealous, then why not allow Kagome to continue?" he pointed out, and Kagome had to laugh at Sango's predicament. Miroku obviously had that rare ability to turn anything said by anyone against them, and Sango probably knew that she was a goner in this argument. She saw said girl's cheeks heat up at this statement.  
  
"I told you already! She's young, and she barely knows you! She shouldn't be forced into anything!"  
  
"She agreed to it, Sango, she was in no way forced". Both parties seemed to ignore Kagome, who was almost doubling over in laughter. Young love was just plain hilarious.  
  
"Only because her very existence may have been on the line!" Sango argued back, and Miroku sighed.  
  
"Fine, you win. You're not jealous. Now who's it going to be? You, or Kagome?" he tried not to laugh. It was so obvious that the girl was dying with embarrassment. She obviously *had* been jealous, and now she was forced between embarrassing herself or exploiting that jealousy further. He truly was a genius.  
  
Sango felt her cheeks heat up, recognizing what a mess she had gotten herself into. If she allowed Kagome to kiss him she's just end up getting jealous, and Miroku would definitely exploit it. If she herself kissed him then, well, she'd have to kiss him!  
  
'But that's not so bad is it?' she felt a voice nudge her. 'Come on, you KNOW you like him at least a little bit'.  
  
'I do not! I don't like him anymore then I like Inuyasha!' another voice protested.  
  
'Please, you've been trying to hide it for years now. You've liked Miroku ever since you graduated college, possibly before though it was less conscious'.  
  
'I DO NOT!'  
  
'Then prove it,' the other voice continued to nudge her. 'Just kiss him, you're twenty two years old! If you really don't like him then kissing him isn't exactly a big deal. If you really could care less then kissing him is no problem right?'  
  
'Right!' she answered herself, then groaned inwardly as she realized what she had just decided.  
  
'Then do it!'  
  
"Fine I will!" this last line was spoken aloud to an obviously happy Miroku, and he winked at the girl.  
  
"Very well then," and before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, allowing his lips to descend upon hers. She closed her mouth tightly, knowing Miroku and his ways with women all too well. Surprisingly he didn't try anything suggestive though, he merely draped his arms around her, allowing them to rest themselves on the small of her back without reaching any higher or lower. Her own arms lay trapped between them, as if trying to shield himself from his advances. She felt a strange tingling feeling deep within her stomach as his astoundingly soft lips caressed hers a few times, in a surprisingly non suggestive manner. If anything kissing him felt, well, astonishingly pure.  
  
After kissing chastely for a few moments they separated, Sango's cheeks flaring from slightly pink to bright red. 'I can't believe I just did that!' she thought to herself, even more confused now then she was before.  
  
"Uh," she stuttered, not really sure what to say now. "I-I need to go home. Kohaku's coming home soon, and I need to meet him. Take care of Kagome, O.K?" he watched her run from him, her head held down and her gaze not reaching any higher then her shoes. He allowed her to go, not mentioning that Kohaku was fourteen years old and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He turned toward Kagome, ready to fulfill his part of the bargain when he realized she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around curiously for the girl, heading toward the living room since he had the feeling he'd find her in his recliner chair. "Kagome?"  
  
"Mmph," he heard a muffled groan coming from the direction of his doorway. "Leggo me Ivuyafa!" he heard Kagome's detached voice and relaxed when he realized what must have happened. Kagome wasn't being kidnapped after all, Sango wouldn't kill him. It was just Inuyasha!  
  
In his astonishment over the recent events, he failed to remember WHY Sango had brought Kagome there in the first place.  
  
~*~  
  
"LEGGO!" she yelled at the man above her, kicking at him with all her might. Unfortunately her advances were doing her absolutely no good, as all Inuyasha did was ignore her screams and continue walking toward the elevator, she assumed to return toward his own apartment. He stopped upon reaching the elevator and uncovered the girl's mouth for a moment to click the "up" button on the fruitfully decorated wall.  
  
Inuyasha himself had been a bit shocked when he had stumbled upon the scene in Miroku's apartment. After seeing Sango's totally empty and the door to her escape route swinging wide open, it hadn't taken a rocket scientist to figure out where the two girls had gone. He fully expected to just walk right in, grab Kagome, and leave. His plan had worked perfectly, but seeing Miroku and Sango in a lip lock certainly hadn't been part of it. He DEFINITELY needed to talk to Miroku later, but he had more pressing matters at hand. After getting over his initial shock, he had walked right over to Kagome whose eyes, he noted, were pushed WIDE open at the sight in front of her. Since she obviously wasn't paying attention to much else, Inuyasha had found it quite easy to slip a hand over her mouth, pick her up, swing her over his back, and leave without attracting any attention from the obviously busy couple.  
  
The tiny light on the elevator glowed brightly and a small tinkling sound was heard in the background. The doors slid open, revealing an expensively carpeted (and spacious) square, complete with full length mirrors, solid gold trimmings, and an elevator attendant.  
  
"Please leave," Inuyasha asked the attendant and the man shook his head.  
"No can do, sorry. I'm not to leave here no matter what the occasion". Inuyasha sighed and felt around in his pocket for a moment, then smirked as he pulled out what he was looking for.  
  
"How about for fifty dollars?" he saw the man's eyes widen at this, and he could've sworn he saw drool coming from his mouth.  
  
"Fifty dollars?" he asked unbelievably, and Inuyasha nodded with a smirk.  
  
"And it's all yours if you scram," he jerked his thumb out the doorway, and the man nodded mutely, grabbing the bill out of the hanyou's hand and proceeding to leave the elevator. Inuyasha stepped in, a glaring Kagome still draped over his back, and pressed the 'door close' button behind him. She waited for him to push the button of her floor, but surprisingly all he did was lower himself to the floor, shrugging her off of his shoulders and turn to face her with a murderous look that caused Kagome to wince unconsciously with fear.  
  
"Talk," he stared at her dangerously, looking angrier then Kagome had ever seen him look before.  
  
Realizing now was not the time to ask questions about why they weren't moving; Kagome gulped and began to ramble off the answer to his one worded demand.  
  
"I'm so sorry; I didn't know what was behind there. I just, you know, was curious, and so I opened it, but then I got really panicked when the crazy alarm went off, and I'm so sorry!" she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, she hadn't meant to get him so mad at her, and for once she knew he had every right to be. She had trespassed upon his personal life, something she had promised to refrain from doing. She kept the tears back and turned to stare apologetically at him, only to see that he was turned away from her, his arms crossed as he faced the direction opposite from hers. Kagome mirrored his actions and turned away from him so the two were facing back to back. The tension in the small space was growing, and Kagome herself was about to speak up when Inuyasha beat her to it.  
  
"Look," his voice was low and serious. "There are things about me that nobody is meant to know. I don't know whether to believe whether this was accidental or not, but you damn well shouldn't have done it," his back was still to her and he could feel her tense up behind him.  
  
'Is he going to murder me in here?' she thought to herself worriedly, then decided it would be helpful to try to soothe him. "Inuyasha, I understand. I didn't mean to, O.K? I won't look in there anymore. I promise. Just...don't hate me O.K?" she blinked a few times, trying not to let the tears fall. Nobody had ever been this mad at her, and it hurt her more then anything to know she might be losing one of the only friends she had made since she came here. Everything was always too good to be true...  
  
Inuyasha turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "DAMN WELL YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!" he roared, forcing her to cringe back. "YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO GO IN THERE! IF BY SOME MIRACLE I CONTINUE TO LET YOU STAY WITH ME YOU HAD BETTER STAY OUT OF THERE, YOU UNDERSTAND? OR I WILL BE FORCED TO FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU AND STICK YOUR HEAD ON A WOODEN BOARD IN MY ROOM! YOU GO THAT?"  
  
Kagome wasn't sure her ears had survived that endearing speech, but she forced herself to answer him. She turned her gaze up to meet his and gasped when she saw the look his eyes held. To anyone else he would've only looked angry, no, more then angry, unbelievably angry and hateful. But if you were one of those people who knew to look behind the mask, such as Kagome was, there was much more to be seen. It was the same haunting look that had clouded over his eyes when she had first met him, the look that she would've done anything to erase. Obviously his anger was masking something else, something far more deep and powerful that he didn't want to let on to her. Something twisted inside of her to think that this time it had been her, that this emotional haunting look had been at her expense. She felt incredibly low, and this time she couldn't stop the tears that threatened to flow. She stared up at him with a tearful gaze and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on the crook of his shoulder. The impact nearly caused him to fall backwards, but he caught her slight frame just in time and, for reasons he himself was unable to fathom, felt himself soften at her touch. He allowed her to continue crying into his shirt, bringing his own arms up to rest on her back.  
  
He felt his usual arrogant demeanor begin to vanish as she sobbed, after all, he realized, it HAD been an accident. He knew she hadn't seen anything, but the nagging worry that she HAD, that she might have found out about things that definitely weren't any of her business had caused her to blow up at her, something he usually didn't do. He got angry at people, sure, yelled at them, sometimes even reacted violently to them, but he couldn't recall blowing up at someone the way he had at Kagome.  
  
He knew she didn't mind, though. Somehow he felt that she understood him, that she knew he hadn't meant it, that he was only trying to keep her from seeing how he really felt. And though that would've unnerved him to no end coming from anybody else, it felt almost natural with Kagome. He felt almost relaxed, almost as if he were able to forget the pain that had plagued him for so long. Well, not forget, he knew he could never forget, but put aside for the moment. He felt as if maybe he were living again.  
  
He stiffened as he realized exactly what he was saying. He had no right to forget, it had been entirely his fault. He SHOULDN'T forget; he didn't have the right to feel happiness, not after everything that had happened. This girl had no right to try to change that, no matter what she did. He hurriedly pulled out of her embrace, prepared to yell at her, but something prevented him from doing it. He took a look at the sobbing girl who sat on her knees in front of him, and he watched as she tried to wipe the tears away. She stole a glance up at him, and he stood, deciding now would be a good time to leave. He really needed some time to think. He pushed the button that would take him to the floor directly above the one they had been standing on, and waited silently as the elevator made its way up. Suddenly all movement stopped and the familiar tinkling sound from above reached his ears. The double doors slid open and he moved to walk through him, prepared to leave Kagome alone. She would find her way back on her own time. But something couldn't keep him from leaving her with one final thought.  
  
"And just for the record, I don't hate you. Not completely. But I will if you ever try something like that again," and with that final sentiment he left, abandoning Kagome as she watched him walk down the hall and into his own apartment. She herself made to move, but found that she couldn't, that somehow this recent turn of events had frozen her to the ground. She collapsed inside the elevator, her head facing the direction from which he had just left, and she ceased movement as she allowed herself to drift into unconsciousness.  
  
Only one thought continued to invade her brain as she struggled to stay awake.  
  
"Inuyasha...".  
  
A/N: What do you think? I'm not exactly great at writing drama or emotion, though I wish I was, so I hope I was able to get the feelings across all right. Please review and tell me what u think! I'm actually somewhat proud of this chappie because I never wrote fluff before! Just hope u guys think its decent!! 


	19. Sesshomawho?

Disclaimer: Unless Rumiko Takahashi has an identity crisis and decides to switch lives with me, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Aww! I was hoping for more reviews for that chappie, but no matter! I'm at 92 right now and I'm REALLY hoping to break 100 with this one!! So PLEASE, if you're one of those people who read this and don't review, JUST DO IT THIS ONCE! I'd be thrilled if I could get 100 reviews!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Sesshoma-who?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out timidly from her stance directly in front of the doorway. She hoped with all her heart that he would answer her call; the day's events had been so ferociously dramatic that she wasn't at all positive if he had forgiven her. He did strike her as the type to hold grudges, though she hoped he'd make an exception. After that scene in the elevator, she wasn't too sure what to make of him anymore.  
  
A pause of silence rang out across the room, and Kagome had just about given up all hope of hearing from her hanyou companion when suddenly his gruff voice made its presence known. "Yeah, whaddaya want?"  
  
Kagome felt her spirits lighten at this form of greeting. His gruff demeanor was back intact, no traces of contempt found hidden in his voice. Maybe she had been too quick to judge, whatever she had almost discovered in that dusty closet of his must have been too personal for comfort. She of all people knew what it was like to try and harbor secrets, she could understand the rage he felt when the notion hit him that his deepest secrets could be exposed to one he didn't consider much more then a mere stranger. Someday she hoped to gain his trust, but she understood that it would take time and patience, especially as he didn't seem like the most amiable person to begin with. She didn't mind, focusing on somebody else gave her the opportunity to release her mind from her own problems.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if I got any mail, O.K?" she called out, a cheerful, lilting tone in her voice. Things would go back to normal now, she could argue and play fight with Inuyasha all she wanted now, and both he and her could forget about that stupid incident with the closet.  
  
"Fine," she heard a door slam with this last brusque remark, and she felt her heart plummet.  
  
"Maybe I was right about him," she sighed and tenderly stroked her fingers against the wooden material of the door, taking her time opening it. Why couldn't the guy just forgive and forget? She closed her slim fingers around the golden handle, twisted the knob, and pushed the door wide open, barely paying attention as it crashed against its wooden frame. She gently pushed the door back against the entryway, then briskly made her way toward the front desk, distracted in her own thoughts.  
  
'Maybe the real problem was that elevator incident. It's obvious that the guy hates the thought of showing emotion,' she trailed off, realizing something else. 'But wait a minute, I was the one crying my eyes out, he did nothing to be embarrassed for. Well, he did hug me, but what else could he have done? It would have been pretty awkward for him just to sit there while I used him as some sort of a pillow,' she grinned at the thought of an embarrassed Inuyasha looking quite confused as a teary-eyed Kagome continued her sobs into his shirt. His shirt probably looked a mess by now.  
  
Another thought bubble burst over Kagome's troubled head. 'But wait, that doesn't make sense. I mean, this is INUYASHA we're talking about. He's supposed to be some kind of a playboy! Why would one tiny little hug matter to him? Unless, maybe his reputation isn't as true as I used to enjoy saying it was. Maybe, maybe he isn't so bad after all!'  
  
The raven haired girl turned her glance to the wall, grimacing as she saw a poster advertising Inuyasha's latest movie, though she didn't understand why it was there. That movie had premiered months ago, had Inuyasha put it there as some kind of prank? 'Well,' she thought dryly, 'It answers my question at least,' for upon the poster sat Inuyasha, in a tight lip lock with some girl who Kagome vaguely recognized as Ayame Ookami, one of New York's top actresses. Kagome couldn't argue that Inuyasha didn't look the least bit embarrassed, in fact, he actually looked quite content.  
  
Kagome had to remind herself that it was nothing more then mere acting. But still, she couldn't shake away the uncomfortably familiar feeling that seemed to boil in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head a few times, trying to rid herself of the sensation. She must be suffering delirium as a side effect of the headache pills she had taken earlier in the day. Convinced that this was all that ailed her, she stepped out of the elevator, glad to leave the location where the day's earlier events continued to haunt her like some sort of plague. She needed to get out more.  
  
Ignoring various stares from a few ladies and a certain green skinned toad, she made her way up to the front desk, a pleasant smile taking over her face.  
  
"Hello ma'am," a curly haired brunette stared at her through silver rimmed glasses, "What can I do for you?" her voice took on a purely professional tone, while still remaining and friendly, though Kagome could clearly see that she was in no mood for pleasantries. This place must be brimming with actors.  
  
"Hi! I was just wondering if you had any mail for a Kagome Higurashi," she inquired, equally as pleasant, yet equally as forced. The woman gave a fake smile and disappeared behind the counter, sifting through a few drawers chock full with envelopes. Her eyes lit up as she closed her fingers around a small white envelope, holding it out to Kagome, her smile never faltering. Why did everyone feel the need to be so fake to make others happy?  
  
"Here you go, dear. Have a nice day!" she waved her away and Kagome gave a half-hearted wave in return, making her way back to the dreaded elevator.  
  
She stared absentmindedly at the envelope, letting her thoughts drift off in a million different directions. Her brain vaguely processed that the return address was from a "Kikyo Ookami", and Kagome couldn't help but grin at the familiar sight. Her ever superstitious cousin hated the idea of putting her name on anything, especially envelopes which she claimed were handled by evil postmen all over the country. Who knew what they could do with her address? Instead, she used her best friend Kouga's last name and address, only using her first name to reveal her identity to the letter's recipient. She said that anybody who didn't know her well enough to know that it was truly her probably wouldn't be getting a letter from her anyhow.  
  
Kouga had never minded until Kagome pointed out that using his last name and address could easily fool people into thinking they were married, a thought which unsettled Kouga to no end, and he desperately pleaded with Kagome's older cousin to quit using his name. She obliged, but went on doing it anyway without his knowledge or consent, and the pseudo "Kikyo Ookami" was an identity sure to appear on many envelopes to come (no relation to the great Ayame Ookami, by the way, a disappointed Kouga made sure of that. He would have loved to boast a relation to the famous actress, but sadly the names were naught but mere coincidence).  
  
Kagome allowed her fingers to gently tear the fold of the envelope, so not to destroy the precious letter inside. It felt good to know that she still had connections back to her past life, that no matter how bad things got here, she would never be completely alone. She smiled, delicately lifting a single piece of notebook paper from the envelope, shaking her head with a grin. Kikyo absolutely hated stationary, only using it when absolutely necessary. Kagome had to agree with some of Kikyo's methods, this one in particular. After all, a pack of stationery puts a much bigger dent in one's wallet then some notebook paper. Leaning back against the elevator's doorway, Kagome paused to read her long awaited response.  
  
Kagome,  
This "Inuyasha" character has obviously caused you some sort of brain damage. First, you take forever to write me, making me fret over here with worry for weeks on end. Then, you finally get around to writing to your dear old cousin, only to tell me that you've been stalked, almost killed twice, associating yourself with dirty animals, and now find yourself in the quarters of a strange man who has a huge reputation for being an obscene playboy that spends his free time watching porn and getting drunk. Then you tell me "not to worry" because you're OBVIOUSLY fine, and I should just sit back on my ass and watch you get yourself either raped or killed.  
  
Not on your life, little cousin. I would come down there this instant and make you hightail your ass back to Japan, but I'm busy with my midterms. Don't think this means you're off the hook, Kag, because I'm sending Kouga in my place. He'll be waiting for you in the New York airport at 4:00 P.M Friday evening, and you better be there to meet him or it'll be your head. Now go tell this Inuyasha character the news and warn him that if he lays a hand on you, he'll have hell to pay.  
With much love,  
Kikyo  
  
Kagome paused for a second, not entirely sure whether to make of this oh so kind letter from her dearest cousin. Suddenly she burst into laughter, raising her hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to contain her giggles, but not to much avail. She couldn't help but laugh, her cousin was just so, PREDICTABLE! She was almost doubled over by this point, laughing so hard that she didn't notice the dinging sound from up above, and therefore didn't contemplate how stupid it was of her to lean up against the door when said door began to slide open.  
  
Kagome, just realizing what a position she was in, closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall as she began to feel herself stumble backwards. "Aieee!" she reached her hand out to grab the doorway and pull herself back to her feet, but it was too far out of reach. She succumbed herself to gravity and continued her fall, preparing herself to hit the hard concrete and possibly crack her head open.  
  
Only the impact never came.  
  
Instead, she felt a pair of strong, warm arms brace themselves against her back, breaking her fall. She titled her head back and stared straight up, blinking a few times when her chocolate brown eyes locked with amber golden ones. She furiously scrambled out of his hold, her cheeks beginning to redden slightly. She felt her balance returning to her and stood straight up facing him, feeling the enclosed space suddenly fill with awkward tension, and she grinned sheepishly at him in an attempt to break it.  
  
"Um, thanks," she trailed off, not really sure where to go from there.  
  
Inuyasha gave a half-hearted shrug. "Whatever," he turned to leave her, but Kagome grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled him back to face her.  
  
"Wait," she pleaded desperately. "I, um, have a favor to ask of you".  
  
Inuyasha, remembering what had happened the LAST time he had been in this position, scoffed at her. "What is it this time, a cat?"  
  
Kagome giggled lightheartedly. "No, silly. Um, my cousin is a little worried about me, she's kind of overprotective and," Inuyasha cut in with a mere hint of a smirk, something Kagome had genuinely missed, whether she was willing to admit it or not.  
  
"What, she thinks I'm going to rape you or something?" he winked, and Kagome gave him an honest smile, glad that they had finally overcome the building tension.  
  
"Something like that. Anyway, she's passing off the dirty work to Kouga, and I'm supposed to meet him at the airport tomorrow night. And, um, I was wondering. Would you come with me?" she twiddled her fingers nervously.  
  
Inuyasha's face suddenly clouded over. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
Kagome looked up in horror, her cheeks reddening. "No! Definitely not! Kouga and I are just good friends! He's my cousin's best friend, that's the only reason I know him!" she shook her head to rid herself of that unpleasant thought. Kouga and her? Dating? Yeah right!  
  
Inuyasha seemed to relax a little at this, then turned away and crossed his arms over his chest before Kagome could see it. "Why do you want me to come anyway? Need somebody rich to pay for the taxi, is that it?"  
  
Kagome grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around for the second time that day. Inuyasha noticed that as she talked, she didn't bother to remove her hand, not that he minded all that much.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't think like that. Kouga could probably pay for it just fine on his own, actually. I'd like you to come is all!" she grinned at him and crossed her arms in a bad imitation of his own gruff stance. "So, whaddaya say bitch?" she mocked his gruff demeanor teasingly, and he shot her an annoyed look.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'll go. It's not like I've got anything better to do".  
  
"Good," Kagome smiled and made her way back to the apartment. "Now let's go order some pizza or something, I'm starved".  
  
Inuyasha followed behind her, a bit bewildered at their recent lack of argument, but also a bit curious about the girl, as he was once again reminded that he knew absolutely nothing about her, or her family for that matter. "So what's your cousin's name anyway?" he asked offhandedly, and Kagome fought back a laugh, though Inuyasha didn't understand what was so funny.  
  
"Kikyo Ookami!" she grinned, still trying to hold back her giggles.  
  
"Ookami? You're not related to Ayame by any chance are you?"  
  
She finally gave in to her urge to laugh and barely managed to sputter out her next sentence between chuckles. "No, I'm just teasing. Ookami is actually Kouga's last name, it's a long story. But speaking of Ayame, I happened to see a very interesting poster in the elevator," she shot him a teasing glare, and he contrived to look innocent, knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Poster?" he inquired, trying to feign complete confusion, but he knew he was failing horribly.  
  
"Yes, poster. Inuyasha and Ayame, embraced in the passionate kiss of death," she clasped her hands in front of her chest in a longing pose, converting her eyes to the ceiling in an attempt to appear as if she were gazing off into a hazy sunset. "Oolala!" she giggled, pushing open the doorway and skipping inside the apartment, still drowning in laughter as a pissed Inuyasha stood outside.  
  
"You bitch! It's just acting!"  
  
"Call it whatever you want Inuyasha. I believe what I see!" she replied jokingly, noting with pleasure that all this seemed to do was royally piss off Inuyasha even more. She'd have to mention that poster more often.  
  
"Why you," the hanyou began, and Kagome sighed, shutting the door behind her. It was going to be a LONG night. "CROSSDRESSING ALLIGATOR WITH THE BRAINS OF A TRANSEXUAL PLATYPUS!" he finished, crossing his arms in a pout.  
  
Kagome gave him a purely baffled look, then burst into giggles. A long night, indeed. But definitely a fun one.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshomaru," Kagura stated calmly, willing her anger to stay beneath the surface. "The answer lies in Sesshomaru".  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Naraku queried, stroking his chin. "I must say I've never heard that name before. Anything else?"  
  
"No, except the fact that Kanna is a very bright girl. She knows perfectly well I'm not on vacation, and promises to destroy the one responsible for my kidnapping. That being you, of course".  
  
Naraku scoffed, his wavy black hair hiding his face. "I'd like to see her try".  
  
Kagura clenched her fists at her sides, then swiftly turned to leave the crowded office. "If you don't mind, I have some business to take care of".  
  
Naraku directed his next words to her retreating back. "Anything you try will only be used against you. Surely you know that by now".  
  
"I'm getting something to eat. Does that please your majesty?" she responded testily, willing him with all her heart to just go take a long walk off a short pier.  
  
"Go on, then. I'll be researching on Sesshomaru while you're gone. Our side or theirs?"  
  
Kagura paused for a moment, trying to recall her earlier conversation with her beloved younger sister. "Ours, I think. Yes, I'm almost positive it was ours".  
  
"Good," a malicious grin appeared on the man's face. "In that case, I'd say it's time to take on a business partner," he turned back to his computer, intent on learning all he could about this "Sesshomaru".  
  
Kagura shivered for Kagome's sake and made her way into the office's main hallway. Oh yes, she had some business to take care of all right. Naraku would definitely catch her if she tried to leave the city, tried to go to the police, or even tried to use the phone.  
  
But Naraku couldn't stop her from seeing the enemy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Heya Buyo," Kagome stepped out of her bathroom, clad in checkered blue pajamas and fuzzy moon-shaped slippers, her raven hair done in a ponytail high above her head. "What'cha doing?" she asked the fuzzy white dog, lowering herself to his level and scratching her beloved pet behind the ears.  
  
Buyo turned over on his side and relished in the feeling of her soft fingers against his belly, then turned back over and leapt onto the bed, willing Kagome to follow. Kagome chuckled and obliged, slipping under the covers next to her companion.  
  
"Isn't this great? Things really are perfect now! Tomorrow I will have been here a week, and my father still has no idea where I am! Inuyasha's not mad at me anymore, and I'm even going to see Kouga! After all this time! I wonder if he looks any different? He did say something about a hair-cut before I left," she yawned, snuggling into the covers. "Mmm, nothing beats a nice, soft bed," her eyes drifted closed, and she snuggled Buyo against her, his tail thumping happily against the soft bed sheets, both girl and canine ready to drift into unconsciousness.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
Kagome bolted straight up in alarm, looking around warily. "Huh?" she asked, a bit sleepily, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
This time she couldn't deny that the noise had been coming from the window, and she scurried out of bed, throwing open the shutters with a bang. "Who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit unintentionally. What if it was him?  
  
"Over here," she heard from slightly to her right, and she turned to locate the owner of the voice, gasping when she saw exactly who it was that decided to awaken her in the dead of night.  
  
It was nothing more then an ordinary woman, clad in business suit despite the fact that the majority of businesses had probably closed hours ago. Her hair was pinned up in a tight bun, revealing her pointy ears for the world to see. Her eyes were bright red and held a somewhat dangerous look, though not enough to be truly frightened by. Other then her eyes, there was nothing incredibly unusual about her.  
  
Well, except the fact that she was floating on a feather.  
  
The feathery white surface began to drift closer toward the windowsill, carrying the mysterious woman with ease. Kagome's eyes widened at such a sight, she had never seen a mere feather carrying anything more then a shred of paper without collapsing to the ground. She realized that this must be no ordinary feather, and therefore no ordinary human. The bright red eyes and too pointy ears were only more indicators to the fact that this was not your average woman. She was a youkai.  
  
Kagome backed up in fear. "Look, you! I've got a very powerful friend living here, and if you so much as touch me then he's going to run in here and um, kill you! So I'd suggest leaving, you got that?" she groaned, realizing that with a threat that lame, she was obviously toast.  
  
"Oh, cut the crap. I'm not here to kill you".  
  
Kagome's nervous shakes seemed to lessen. "So you're here to maim me then?"  
  
The woman threw back her head with a laugh, causing Kagome to shudder involuntarily. "No, no. I'm not here to harm you in any way. I just needed to tell you something".  
  
Kagome sighed with relief. "Spit it out then. And who are you anyway? What gives you the right to wake me up that late at night?" she accused, leaning her hands against the windowsill and inching her head forward, trying to see the youkai woman better.  
  
"That's none of your concern. I only came here to warn you of the one who calls himself Sesshomaru".  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she asked inquisitively, cocking her head in confusion. She would've understood if she had said "Naraku", but she'd never heard of a Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru you dolt. Beware of him already!" and with that she kneeled down upon her feather, allowing it to carry her off into the night. The stars seemed to glisten in honor of her departure, and even the moon's shine seemed to glow brighter. Kagome shook her head, sure she was dreaming. Sesshomaru? What on Earth?  
  
Deciding she'd worry about it later, she crawled back under the covers, a bit worse for wear. Wrapping her arms around a startled Buyo, she proceeded to allow herself sleep, still utterly curious about that woman and her reference to "Sesshomaru".  
  
"At least it wasn't Naraku," she trailed off, allowing herself to drift into unconsciousness once again.  
  
A/N: ehh, I didn't like this chapter all that much. But hey, Inuyasha and Kagome made up right? Next chapter is all about Kouga, and his affect on Inuyasha and Kagome. PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO GET TO 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Talk about Territorial

Disclaimer: No matter how many of her drinks I drug, Rumiko never agrees to transfer ownership. Damn... so I guess that means I DON'T own Inuyasha. (But I'm gonna keep trying! ;-))  
  
AN: WOW! THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! I've never gotten that many reviews for a chappie before! And THANKS SO MUCH remix-69er... you were my 100th review!!! ^_^ You guys should have seen me when I got it, I put on some god awful music and started jumping around my room. I have a weird way of showing happiness, sue me ^_^  
  
Anyway, here's the chappie!  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Talk about Territorial  
  
"And in other news, Michael Jackson makes an appearance on Jerry Springer with long time friends Hilary Duff and Justin Timberlake. Apparently Jackson and Timberlake were secretly planning to elope, but Duff helped Timberlake realize that he's only slightly gay and stole the heart of the famous pop star. Jackson was devastated, it seems, but after what happened behind the scenes yesterday, he appears to be getting back on track. Congratulations to the happy couple!" a few people clapped in the background, and Kagome snorted as a picture of Michael Jackson and Jerry Springer floated across the screen, pausing midway for some shouts of approval and scattered applause. Flopping back onto the couch in only a single movement, she clicked the remote off and buried her sleepy face into the white fringe of the pillows. What was the point in getting up this early if Inuyasha wasn't up to harass?  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha sleepily padded into the room, half lidded eyes barely acknowledging her as he stretching his arms over his shining white hair with a yawn. Kagome noted with a giggle that he was still clad in his pajamas, and she couldn't WAIT to see his reaction when he found she knew that he wore pajamas with dog bones on them. How fitting.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha!" Kagome called cheerfully from the couch. She held up her plastic blue glass in greeting. "How's life treatin ya?"  
  
Inuyasha took the bait. "Like a dog treats his crap," his eyes slowly began to focus on the smiling girl in front of him. "What are you doing up so early, anyhow?" he questioned, a bit accusingly. It was VERY unlike Kagome to be up early unless she was plotting something, and he looked around suspiciously. Nothing to be seen, but he could never be certain. Just because he couldn't SEE her traps never meant there weren't any.  
  
"Well I couldn't really sleep after what happened last night. It was so WEIRD, I nearly came in to get you, but then I found out she didn't want to hurt me so I figured it wouldn't be THAT horrible to stay behind. But if you think about it, she could very well have been lying and tried to kill me; that would've sucked! Should I have gotten you or something?"  
  
Inuyasha clapped a hand to his forehead, urging his poor brain to comprehend everything she just said. When he found that his brain hadn't gotten any farther then the word "well", he rolled his amber pupils at her. "It might actually make more sense if you told me what the fuck you're blabbering on about".  
  
Ignoring his language for once, Kagome laughed in realization. "How silly of me, I guess I should've told you first," she set her coke down on the wooden table before her, then patted the cushion beside her own, indicating for the hanyou to put his feet up. "Sit down, then".  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine right here," he crossed his dog bone covered legs and leaned against the wall, his bangs invading his scowling face, making himself look like some kind of high school gangster who smokes weed and ditches school more then he attends. Holding back a laugh, Kagome found herself reliving her encounter.  
  
"Well, I was just minding my own business, about to go to sleep, when suddenly the window starts pounding. I go to see what it is, and it was this really weird youkai chick that flew around on a feather. I asked her if she was going to hurt me, but all she would say was "beware of ... um... I don't really remember the name. Semokaru or something, it was rather hard to pronounce. Then she just gets on her feather and leaves without another word, totally freaking me out for the rest of the night of course. Who could sleep after something like that?" she finished in only a few breaths. During her talk she had drawn herself up to her knees, crossing her arms on the back of the couch in order to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself was astonished that he actually absorbed all that, since to him her speech hadn't sounded like much then a bunch of words carelessly strung together with no real logic.  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not that weird. Either some gangster on a dare or someone from the media looking for an excuse to see what we do in our spare time, if you catch my drift," he sent her a saucy wink, which caused her to shiver into the couch.  
  
"Eww, no thanks," she blanched, using her arm to push herself to her feet. "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked hopefully, she WAS rather hungry.  
  
Inuyasha looked alarmed. "You haven't made breakfast yet?" he accused.  
  
Kagome looked shocked, then a bit miffed. "Inuyasha, this is YOUR house. I don't even know where the breakfast stuff IS, let alone how to make it!"  
  
"Kind of a worthless one then aren't you? Can't cook, and obviously can't clean, I've seen that room of yours. What a bitch!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in anger. "You ass! What gives you the right to go into my room? And geez, what a chauvinistic jerk! How dare you imply that all women are good for is cooking and cleaning?" she accused, leaning forward while placing her hands upon her hips. She looked a bit like a mother who just caught her little boy with his hand in the cookie jar, and Inuyasha had to stifle a laugh.  
  
In all honesty he hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but hey, if it would make Kagome mad then it worked for him. "As you yourself pointed out, it's my house hon. I have the right to go into whatever room I want. And what ELSE would you possibly be good for besides good sex, and I'd bet my money that you yourself are as crappy at that as you are at everything else," he smirked as he watched her fume at his words. O.K, so maybe that had been a little harsh. Again, so what? Watching her become enraged with fury was quite entertaining.  
  
Kagome's cheeks flamed red, though she wasn't positive whether it was from embarrassment or fury. "YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? You just want to make fun of ME for being a, oh never mind! Just go to hell!" her fists clenched and her eye began to twitch. The NERVE of this bastard...  
  
Inuyasha's haughty expression instantly changed to one of genuine curiosity. "A what?"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You know perfectly well what".  
  
"No, not really," he asked with interest, and while she couldn't tell whether he was acting or not, she couldn't ignore the look in his eyes.  
  
"A virgin. There, happy?" she crossed her arms and turned away from him, waiting for the stream of haughty sniggers sure to follow.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "That's it? I thought you were going to say you were really a man or something. Then again, maybe you were just trying to hide it. Want me to check?" he hid a muffled giggle as a livid Kagome turned to face him, fire clouding her normally cheerful eyes.  
  
"NO!" she screeched, stomping her foot in indignation. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!!!"  
  
"WELL YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!" he retorted.  
  
"That's rich, seeing as the female dog around here is much more likely to be-".  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" he glowered at her. ALWAYS the dog insults with these people.  
  
The two grew silent for a moment, as if not sure what to say. Should they continue fighting or just try to get along? While Kagome normally would've argued all day, she wanted to be in a good mood for Kouga's arrival. Fixing a rather cheerful smile upon her face, she turned to Inuyasha with her hand held out.  
  
"Truce?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows in a "you-better-agree- or-I'll-kill-you" look. Inuyasha decided to save his ass now and get her back later, so he stuck out his fist and shook hers in return, gripping it a bit stronger then he really needed to.  
  
"Truce," he agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Good!" Kagome chirped, then turned toward the kitchen to make breakfast with Inuyasha. "What's the date?" she asked in pleasant curiosity, and Inuyasha shrugged and glanced at the wall calendar.  
  
"Uh, June 9th, I believe," he stated, making his way toward the pantry to grab some of his beloved chicken ramen. He peered around the dark room, looking for his adored food, when out of the blue, a bloodcurdling scream made its way to his sensitive ears.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled in worry, running out toward the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him. He skidded to a stop, expecting to come face to face with a dangerous situation, but was quite surprised when the only thing he came face to face with was a terribly excited Kagome. She was jumping up and down enthusiastically, and her face lit up when she saw him. She ran to him and enveloped him in a tight hug, letting go almost as quickly as she grabbed on.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her, utterly confused and a bit perturbed. "What the heck is going on?"  
  
Kagome glared mockingly at Inuyasha. "Don't tell me you forgot our anniversary!"  
  
For a moment, total silence reigned as Inuyasha stood, paralyzed to his spot on the kitchen floor, his eyes wide open in terrified shock. Suddenly he snapped back to his senses and turned on the girl.  
  
"Our WHAT?!!" he cried out in disgust. "Sorry to disappoint, but we aren't even together!"  
  
Realization began to dawn upon Kagome, and she broke up into giggles. "Inuyasha! You dork! I meant it's been a whole week since I moved in here!" she bent over a bit, clutching her stomach in her fit of giggles. "You're so," she sputtered, "stupid!" her giggles turned into full out laughter, and an obviously embarrassed Inuyasha fumed silently at her antics.  
  
Attempting to regain the upper hand, he scoffed at her. "Yeah, well I still hate you as much as I ever have," he muttered, and Kagome laughed.  
  
"The feeling's mutual, Inuyasha," she sent him a wink to let him know she was only joking, and his only response was to cross his arms and turn away. Kagome sighed and turned in the opposite direction. He could be so aggravating!  
  
"So," his voice softly broke into the tension. "Are you done cooking breakfast yet?"  
  
"ARG!" Kagome screeched, yanking a strand of her hair in agony. "You are so impossible!"  
  
"You're a bitch," he snapped back, and Kagome sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'll make your damned breakfast then," she trudged toward the kitchen wearily. Inuyasha really had a knack for wearing down your last nerves.  
  
"Hey look, she's submissive!" an unfamiliar male voice rang through the room, and both Kagome and Inuyasha snapped their heads toward the sound, trying to muffle their giggles at the sight that stood before them.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked as normal as they ever did, Miroku carrying a brown paper bag of some sort, hopefully breakfast, and Sango carried a similar bag, also hopefully full of breakfast. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary if you discarded the fact that both their free arms were intertwined. Miroku didn't seem fazed in the slightest, but Kagome could tell that the red faced Sango would've loved to evaporate from her spot at the moment. Deciding to save her teasing until they were in private, Kagome spoke up in greeting.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Hi Sango! How's it goin?" she waved, and they smiled at her.  
  
"Morning Kagome," Sango greeted. "And good morning to you too Inuyasha, don't think I don't see you over there".  
  
"Feh," he grunted softly, causing Miroku to shake his head. "Aww come on Inuyasha, we brought donuts!"  
  
And as Inuyasha often liked to say, nothing says forgiveness like getting high on sugar.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh, here it is," the cold male voice spoke up from the corner, causing Kagura to turn her head in irritation.  
  
"Please keep it down. I'm trying to finish this magazine," she turned her head back to Teen People, searching for anything she may find on the popular male idol. "Nope, no Inuyasha here," to anybody else her voice would've sounded purely apathetic, but in all reality she was nothing short of relieved. The less they found out, the more time it would take them to go through with their plans.  
  
"Very well, then, I have all I need anyhow".  
  
"You have, then? May I inquire as to what that would be?" she tried to sound as disinterested as possible, but truly she was dying of curiosity.  
  
"It appears Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half brother, full youkai like us," he added before she could ask. "According to my findings he always had a hatred for Inuyasha, mere jealousy I suppose, though I don't understand why. He himself is a very powerful and successful man, but it can't hurt to get some information. I got his number off the internet, so I think I'll pay him a little visit," a malicious smirk lit up his face, and Kagura did her best to concentrate on almost anything besides the poisonous man, anything to keep her from literally throwing up all over the fluffy carpet.  
  
"That's nice," Kagura said, gritting her teeth to keep from insulting him. "Have fun," damn how she wanted to wring that skinny little neck of his.  
  
"Oh no, my dear, you will be accompanying me as my secretary, and if you let anything slip to Sesshomaru," he drew a finger across his throat. "You know".  
  
Kagura gulped and nodded. "Fine, let me just grab my purse".  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's have a sing-a-long!" Kagome chirped happily, clapping her hands at the thought. Inuyasha groaned and slumped against his window, attempting to plug his ears before Kagome burst into song. Ever since the sugar rush that morning she had been excessively cheerful, most likely awaiting Kouga's arrival, though for some reason that thought angered him slightly. The taxi driver glanced back sympathetically at Inuyasha; the girl had been driving him crazy from the moment they had stepped into the taxi, asking both him and the driver embarrassing questions and trying to convince them to play "fun" games with her.  
  
"How about not," he muttered, sending her an annoyed glance.  
  
"Oh all right. How about the license plate game?" she glanced around at surrounding cars, looking for an unfamiliar license plate. Her eyes lit up when she found exactly what she was looking for. "I see New York!" she slapped Inuyasha's arm playfully, and the hanyou rolled his amber eyes at her.  
  
"THEY ALL SAY THAT," he declared crossly, slouching back against the window. Why did he agree to accompany her on this ridiculous escapade?  
  
"Aww, you're no fun. But I bet you already knew that," she stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his out right back. Both of them sighed angrily and crossed their arms, Inuyasha leaning his head against the window and Kagome sinking back into her uncomfortably stiff seat. After a few seconds of tension, Kagome decided it was time to lighten the mood.  
  
"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer-" she sang loudly, swaying her head from side to side with the beat. Inuyasha groaned and covered his sensitive ears with clawed hands, only to find that, to his dismay, the sound was as clear as ever.  
  
"AW FUCK!"  
  
~*~  
  
"More peanuts, sir?" a waitress with soft blonde hair winked at the man sitting before her. She fought the urge to lick her lips at the sight of his strong, tanned body and generally rugged appearance. His long, black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that would've looked feminine on anybody else, but for some reason it suited him just perfectly. Muscled arms were crossed over his chest, which was clad in a brown sweatshirt over a pair of baggy blue jeans. His legs were stretched out in front of him, revealing a pair of top-of-the-line sneakers, and his mouth was curved in a smirk at the waitress's poor attempt at flirting.  
  
He turned his bright blue eyes on her and gave what he hoped passed as a genuine smile. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks for asking," he turned back to his magazine, hoping she'd take a hint and leave. She misinterpreted the gesture, and her annoying presence hovered around Kouga like a mosquito that just wouldn't quit biting..  
  
"Yes?" he asked, a bit irritated.  
  
She giggled. "Have you ever thought about male modeling?" she flipped her hair flirtatiously, and he fought the urge to gag.  
  
"No".  
  
"With a body like that, you could go far," she grinned, allowing a lock of blonde hair to fall over her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Mmm," he mumbled incoherently, never allowing his eyes to leave the magazine. Just a few more hours, and he could finally see Kagome. Now THAT was something to look forward to, and it even made putting up with mentally challenged waitresses worth it.  
  
"Amy, this is the tenth time I've told you today! No small talk on the job!" a mustached man stomped up behind the young woman, dragging her toward the back of the plane. "The customers want their drinks, and it's your job to provide the people with what they want," his ranting carried through the entire aircraft, and most turned to watch the scene, with the exception of Kouga. He just grinned and turned back to his magazine, which, in all honesty, he wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to. For all he knew, he was reading Victoria's Secret.  
  
'Just a few more hours,' he slunk back into his cushioned seat. 'Just a few more hours till Kagome. You'll blow her away with your new look for sure, she won't be able to resist you this time. She'll quit living with that arrogant mutt to come live with me, I can protect her better then he'd ever be able to. We could raise a family together, just her and I. All I have to do is convince her,' he smirked. 'And since it IS me, that shouldn't be a difficult feat to achieve'.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha slipped the final coin into the machine, grinning when he saw the flashing light. Slowly, the milk chocolate Butterfinger made its way forward toward the ravenous hanyou, and he licked his lips in anticipation. The mouth watering goodness of the chocolate against his lips as he savored its flavor... he smiled at the thought. It almost made that dreadful taxi ride seem bearable. Almost.  
  
"Flight 457 has now landed at Gate 26, flight 457 at Gate 26" the cool voice made its way through the microphones just as Inuyasha reached in to grab his sugary prize, when suddenly a hand clasped itself around his wrist, pulling him away from the machine.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, that's Kouga's plane!" she chirped, pulling a struggling hanyou to the best of her abilities. "What's your problem?" she raised an eyebrow, and Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Some kid just stole my Butterfinger because of you. You owe me a candy bar!" a disgruntled Inuyasha accused, and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You probably have a whole case of them at home".  
  
"Two cases actually," he replied smugly, and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Kinda proves my point, doesn't it? Now come on!" she grabbed his wrist again, and he reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged through the halls by the hyperactive teen.  
  
"Will you slow down?" he finally spoke up. "You're gonna rip my arm off!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it'd be an improvement," she said sweetly. "After all, once you've hit rock bottom, there's nowhere to go but up!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled at her, and she sent back a teasing grin. "I'm only kidding you dork, oh! Here it is! Now we just have to find Kouga," her shining eyes scanned the vicinity, hoping to spot her beloved companion. "Help me out, Inuyasha; you can smell demons, right? Try to find a wolf youkai," she instructed, and he complied, but only half-heartedly. After seeing that Inuyasha would be of no help, she resigned herself to shouting, trying her best to locate them. The last of the passengers had exited the plane, what if something had happened? Or what if she'd gotten the wrong flight? Kikyo would surely kill her!  
  
She gave a sigh of defeat, and began to turn around. "Inuyasha, I don't think he's-" she broke off, unable to finish her sentence as an ecstatic grin took over her entire face.  
  
"KOUGA!" she shouted happily, rushing into his arms like a tornado. Inuyasha, standing on the sidelines, was surprised the impact didn't knock him flat on his ass; he'd never even seen her run that fast before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing, though Inuyasha wasn't too sure why, and apparently Kouga wasn't either. He wrapped his arms loosely around her slight frame and shook her back and forth with a contented smile, breathing in to inhale the scent of her midnight tresses. He was obviously enjoying himself, and from what he could see of Kagome, she wasn't complaining much either.  
  
For some reason the sight of Kouga and Kagome triggered something odd in the pit of his stomach, something he DEFINITELY wasn't used to feeling. He couldn't tell what it was, but it made his skin bristle and his claws flex in disgust. For some reason he wanted to lunge at the man in front of him, tear his throat out with all the strength he could muster. Why on Earth did they appear so comfortable with one another? Kagome herself had said that she Kouga and she were just friends, but he had noticed her blush at that. What if- he almost gagged at the thought. What if she LIKED HIM?  
  
Kagome broke apart from the embrace, smiling up at her dear friend. "Your hair is so long!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "I thought you planned to cut it".  
  
"Yeah, well, I kind of liked the rugged look so I decided to stick with it. Good choice, no?"  
  
"Definitely," smiled, reaching up again to pull him in for a short hug. "It's so good to see you," she mumbled into his shoulder. He returned the embrace fondly, resting his head on hers.  
  
"You too, Kag, you too".  
  
"AHEM!" Inuyasha coughed, his face twisted with a scowl. Kagome jumped apart from Kouga immediately, causing the wolf youkai to eye the hanyou with disgust. What right did he have to interrupt such a perfect moment between him and Kagome?  
  
Kagome rushed over to him, seeing that he was apparently hurt at being left out. She reached up and slung an arm around his neck, pulling him against her in a kind of buddy hug, gesturing at him with her remaining arm. "This is Inuyasha, the annoying jerk I share an apartment with," she smiled teasingly at him, and he scoffed in return. Kouga's eyes narrowed as he looked the two over suspiciously for a moment before forcing his lips into a polite smile and holding a hand out to Inuyasha.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," he forced out, sounding a bit like an android.  
  
"The pleasure's all yours," Inuyasha shot back instantly, sounding every bit as robotic. The two shook hands a bit longer then truly necessary, each one trying to squeeze the life out of the other before they both gave up and let go. Kouga smiled at Inuyasha as pleasantly as possible and attempted to make conversation.  
  
"Yes, Kagome certainly told me a lot about you. Apparently you're an arrogant superstar stereotype with the brains of last week's tuna surprise and a heart so cold Satan couldn't even stand you," he did his best not to shoot him a smirk, since Kagome seemed to be eyeing him a bit disapprovingly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment, his eyes glazed over in a façade of apathy, but Kagome could see the hurt protruding from behind the amber mask. Quickly she tried to reassure her newest friend that she had said nothing of the kind. Well at least, not recently.  
  
"Yes, but I'd never met him before, and he's only half as much of a jerk as I originally thought," she smiled fondly up at him. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?" she giggled. He snorted and looked away, causing Kagome to frown a bit. Suddenly he turned toward Kouga, biting the insides of his cheeks to keep from puking.  
  
"So you're Kagome's friend?" he inquired, hoping to get a clearer definition of their relationship.  
  
"Yea, Kagome and I are really close," he boasted, shooting a cocky glance to the girl in question. "Aren't we Kags?"  
  
Kagome gulped nervously. "Uh, yeah. We're pretty close I guess," she looked a bit embarrassed, while Inuyasha looked like he wanted to hurl. KAGS?!  
  
"That's nice," Inuyasha said evenly, trying not to show any emotion on his face. "I'm glad Kagome has such good taste in friends".  
  
"Yes, though that impeccable taste seems to be slipping a bit, ne?" he gave Inuyasha a once over.  
  
Inuyasha gave a low growl; it was taking everything he had to keep from lunging at the arrogant wolf demon. Kagome glanced back and forth between the two nervously as their eyes locked upon each other, glaring more venomously then she'd ever seen either of them glare before. She stepped between the two, pushing them both back a bit. With a somewhat fixed smile, she looped one arm through Inuyasha's and the other through Kouga's, forcing her to walk in between her fighting comrades.  
  
"What do you two say we go get something to eat?" she knew them both well enough to know that food was their definite weak spot, and she wanted to do everything she could to distract them from one another. It certainly wouldn't do to have them hating each other; after all, Kouga was one of her best friends! But while she'd only known Inuyasha for a week, she was getting awfully close to him as well. She'd have to try to patch things up between the two arrogant meatheads.  
  
As the three fell in step, Inuyasha and Kouga glared daggers at each other above Kagome's oblivious head, one thought running through all of their minds.  
  
It was going to be a LONG night.  
  
A/N: I was supposed to finish all the Kouga stuff in this chappie, but it was getting a bit long so it'll cut to next chapter as well. That's fine, it'll make next chapter even better! There's also even a bit (dare I say it) FLUFF! But like last time, don't expect anything huge. They aren't exchanging wedding vows, it's been a week. You'll also get to find out a bit about Inuyasha's mysterious closet!!  
  
Does anybody else think Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is going a bit fast? I'm a bit worried that it is, but then again, so far it doesn't look like anything but a harmless crush. And if you spent 24 hours a day with one person for an entire week, you might actually end up liking them too by the end of it. But don't worry, this story is far from over.  
  
Hint: MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE! (unless I have an insane hw load ;-)) 


	21. Mystery Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be living in a beach house in Miami with the Inuyasha characters as slaves waiting on me hand and foot. Ah yes, that would be the life ^_^  
  
A/N: Yay! Reviews! Heh, check out my new story if you have time. It's *gag* a high school fanfic, but I'll do my best to make it realistic and give it an actual plot.  
  
Sorry for not updating in, well, forever, and I promise to make it up somehow!!!! I guess I've been having a bit of writer's block lately, so I apologize if this chapter isn't exactly up to par with the others. Ah well, you win some you lose some.  
  
To be honest, this story is starting to frustrate me, but don't worry, I definitely won't quit. I know how annoying it is when fic writers just quit writing out of the blue, and you never get to find out the ending. Sucks, doesn't it?  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
Mystery Unveiled  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome somehow remained together amongst the thick crowds of various relatives in the NY airport, doing their best to find an escape route from the line of fire. Kouga and Inuyasha weren't aiding the situation, since pushing each other and toppling even more people to the ground certainly wasn't helping them get anywhere faster. Kagome gave an audible sigh of annoyance; she should have just come to retrieve Kouga by herself. People were starting to glare at the two obnoxious boys, and she hurriedly led them toward the first restaurant she could find, which happened to be a Burger King. She scanned the room, searching for an open spot (and preferably one with no people surrounding it), and her eyes lit up when she saw an open four chaired table from across the fast food establishment. Dashing to it before anybody else had the opportunity to do so; she shoved Inuyasha into one seat and Kouga into the seat across from him. Hey, if they wanted to have a glaring contest, who was she to deny them their amusement?  
  
Ignoring their venomous glares, Kagome gave her instructions. "Listen you guys. I'm gonna go get us some food, O.K? What do you want?"  
  
"How about some wolf meat?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath, and Kagome shot him a death glare, earning him a victorious smile from Kouga.  
  
"I'll just have a number 2, if that's all right," Kouga asked politely, folding his hands in front of him, and Kagome smiled sweetly at the wolf youkai.  
  
"Sure Kouga, and what about you Inuyasha? Sorry to say, but cannibalism won't be allowed tonight," she stated dryly, trying not to laugh as Inuyasha glowered at her words.  
  
"I'll have the same as Kouga," he stated in an apathetic tone, his amber eyes never leaving the blue ones before him. Kagome shook her head with a muffled groan, then turned to go fetch their meals, shooting them hopeless glances over her shoulder as she made her way to the food counter.  
  
"Listen, dog-breath," Kouga leaned forward, attempting to intimidate the hanyou before him. "Kagome is MINE, got it? So back off!" his deep growl would've scared anybody else to pieces, but Inuyasha wasn't fazed a bit.  
  
"Damn you, wolf-boy, I don't care what the hell you do with Kagome. I'm only saying that it's a bit rude of you to claim someone as yours without asking them first. It's called respect," Inuyasha leaned forward as well, and the two were almost nose to nose by this point, each trying to outdo the other's intimidating glare.  
  
"Something you obviously seem to be lacking," Kouga smirked, and Inuyasha simmered quietly, doing his best not to rip the asshole's guts out. Kagome would kill him if he dared to, but it was just so tempting!  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Inuyasha barked with an air of importance.  
  
"Yes, you're an idiot," Kouga stated hotly, leaning back into the hard back of his chair and crossing his arms in front of them. It was only then that Inuyasha began to realize just how alike the two really were.  
  
Not wanting to be outdone, Inuyasha leaned forward and grabbed Kouga by the collar of his muddy brown shirt, dragging him further towards the hanyou, until the two were almost nose to nose once again. "Listen, you arrogant bastard, just stay away from Kagome," he spat, causing Kouga to blanch.  
  
"Yuck, now I have dog germs all over me," he accused, making an elaborate show of dragging his fist across is face in disgust.  
  
"I'm back!" a lilting female voice shouted over their racket, setting down a tray full of food as she did so. She flipped her midnight tresses behind her ears and sat down in between the bickering boys, breathing in the aroma of the freshly cooked foods. "Ahhhh," she exhaled happily, ignoring the strange looks she was attracting from the boys.  
  
"Ahh, Kagome?" Kouga tentatively asked.  
  
"Oh, right!" Kagome snapped out of her trance. "Dig in boys!" she gestured toward the food in front of her, and the two arrogant bastards happily obliged to her instructions, each trying to stuff as much food as possible down their throats before the other could get to it. Eventually it was like a game, and they started arguing over something as silly as a French fry. Kagome, who had been attempting to ignore them both, frankly had the notion to just dump them down the garbage disposal with the food, or deposit them on the side of the road with a "FREE PUPPIES" sign.  
  
"ENOUGH!" she shouted forcefully, attracting some odd looks from the German people sitting at the table next to her, and she ducked down a bit to avoid her blush.  
  
"Listen you two. I've tried to be civil, really I have. But ALL you've done is ARGUE! It's annoying as hell!!! For the love of god, will you two PLEASE cut it out?" she hissed under her breath, but Kouga and Inuyasha caught every word perfectly. They nodded dumbly, and Kagome shot them both her biggest smile, which in all honesty was a little creepy.  
  
"Good," she said through clenched teeth. "Now let's enjoy our meal!"  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you're Inuyasha's brother?" Naraku asked calmly, taking a sip of his coffee while leaning back into Sesshomaru's white leather couch, the material bouncing a bit under his weight. "Tell me, do you enjoy his company?" he questioned with an expression he hoped was full of naught but mere curiosity, but anybody could see the hidden motives behind his schoolboy facade.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Sesshomaru replied curtly, doing his best to cut the conversation off as short as he possibly could. Human contact just wasn't his cup of tea. "No, I don't like Inuyasha, and since you obviously don't either, what do you want from me?" he narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man, being an untrustworthy man himself, he never failed to jump on any possible suspicion.  
  
"Sesshomaru, sir, if I may inquire as to whether or not you'd be interested in working with me on something?" Naraku asked pointedly, leaning forward to rest on his dark elbows. Sesshomaru's eyes focused in on him, the detached pupils never giving even a glimmer of emotion, never changing from their cold, murky amber, so like and yet so unlike those of his temperamental brother.  
  
"I prefer to work alone," the icy man stated bluntly, taking a sip of his darkened coffee. He wouldn't have anything to do with this Naraku man if he could help it; he could already tell they didn't have much in common other then their hatred for his younger brother, and he could plot his scheme just fine by his lonesome.  
  
"Look, YOU want to kill Inuyasha, and I want to kill Kagome! It's perfect, we team up and get them both when they least expect it. What do you say?" he raised his eyebrows. "It's quite a bargain," he attempted to nudge the man in the direction of a solid yes.  
  
"I've already told you, I prefer to work on my own," he stated, just as coolly but with a bit more force. "Now please leave my house," his eyes narrowed just a bit, without ever changing the apathy within his amber pupils as he directed a clawed finger toward the shabby doorway. How DID he do it?  
  
"Sir, be honest with me," Naraku rose to his feet, not unwilling to resort to groveling if he needed to, Sesshomaru's support was crucial to the success of his scheme. "Do YOU have a plan?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I do, as soon as I can find a way into the man's apartment without him knowing of my involvement. Seeing as I generally don't climb fifty stories high, this may be a difficult feat to achieve, but I am confident that I will succeed in the end. As I am confident that you will fail. Now please leave," he pointed his hand in the direction of the exit once again, clearly stating that their brief conversation was complete. Naraku paid no heed to the man's silent instructions, and his eyes lit up at his recent proclamations.  
  
"Sir, I have the solution for you. My secretary," Kagura scoffed at this from behind the pages of the Wall Street Journal, and Naraku shot her a pointed glare. "My secretary over there is a wind youkai; it would be very simple for her to levitate to the level of Inuyasha's apartment, as she's done it before. Though I must wonder, wouldn't picking locks just be so much easier?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked a bit intrigued, then scoffed at the proposition. "Picking locks? Even I do not stoop that low, and besides, the security measures on such a prestigious apartment building would be great. Picking the lock would no doubt set off all kinds of alarms," he paused in thought for a moment. As much as he hated the thought of combining his efforts with that of the mysterious man, the thought of a wind youkai certainly struck him as helpful. Besides, once he got in the apartment, who said he had to continue the partnership? "Fine," he stretched out a clawed hand for a shake. "It's a bargain".  
  
~*~  
  
"I call backseat!" Inuyasha spoke up triumphantly, racing to the back door of the bright yellow taxi and flinging it open with a toothy grin before hurling himself into the gray cushioned seat.  
  
"No way, the backseat is mine!" Kouga argued vehemently, flinging open the opposite door before executing a similar move. Kagome, who had taken the safe route and walked a few paces behind the both of them, had to let out a giggle when she realized what a position the two had just placed themselves in. It was a wonder no screams of murder had emitted themselves from the cab.  
  
Calmly, she lightly pulled open the front door before sliding into the seat and closing it with just as much care. With a light grin she turned to face the two in the backseat, who were currently arguing over who could claim ownership of the middle seatbelt, which in all reality was quite idiotic since neither of them sat in the middle seat.  
"Start the car," she rolled her eyes at the two in back. "I think I'm getting a migraine from those two," she placed her fingers upon her temples and began to rub them in a gesture of annoyance. The surly cab driver gave a sympathetic nod before starting the engine, all of which remained oblivious to the two in the backseat.  
  
Kagome took a half circle turn in her seat, so that she was facing the two boys while propping herself up on her knobby knees, her elbows resting delicately on her headrest. "Enjoying yourselves?" she inquired innocently, not trying to hide the apparent giggle in her voice.  
  
"He keeps moving over on MY side of the seat," Kouga growled, a pouty look resting on his lips as he crossed his arms and gazed angrily out the foggy window. Kagome had to stifle a giggle; he sounded like a six year old, and that would be a disservice to six year olds everywhere.  
  
"Hey, wolf-breath, care to play the license plate game?" Inuyasha asked testily, daring him to refuse the challenge. The wolf youkai glared back with every bit as much vigor, and Kagome could see fire dancing in their pupils. Oh boy, she was getting a migraine all right.  
  
"I thought you hated the license plate game!" Kagome protested indignantly, hoping to put a stop to this ridiculous nonsense, but Inuyasha just gave a cocky smirk in her direction, his ulterior motives clearly written on his face.  
  
"Not the way I play it," he boasted, then swung back his fist. "Hey, guess what Kouga? I see New York!" he brought his fist forward with all his might, preparing to strike the side of Kouga's arrogant face with all the strength he could muster. But just as his fist was about to come in contact with skin, the arrogant wolf ducked down under his speeding arm, causing Inuyasha's angry punch to come in contact with naught but air.  
  
"My, your armpits smell even worse from down here," Kouga exclaimed gleefully, popping back up in mere seconds. "Guess I don't know my own speed," he replied, examining his nails with a cocky look in his eye. Inuyasha turned to Kagome to sympathize with her over the annoying ass, but found himself thoroughly surprised when his gaze met her own stony cold one, her face contorting in fiery anger. She was absolutely livid.  
  
"INUYASHA! How dare you try to hurt Kouga? Insulting each other is one thing, but what did he ever do to you?" she demanded, unintentionally spitting on him as she did so, and Inuyasha brought his hand up to wipe away the distasteful germs.  
  
"He was born," the hanyou muttered under his breath, crossing his arms and glaring out the opposite window.  
  
"If you EVER try something like that again, EITHER of you," she added, noticing Kouga's mischievous grin, "I will not hesitate to kill you BOTH!" she screeched, seeming to tower above the two sulking boys. After a moment of giving them both her most venomous glares, she turned around to face the front of the vehicle in a huff, ignoring the astonished cab driver and concentrating her energy on how she'd murder Inuyasha when they arrived home.  
  
The rest of the drive, for some odd reason, remained utterly silent.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango, come in darling, the show is JUST about to begin!" Miroku exclaimed ecstatically, placing a hand against her back to guide her to the living room, and sitting her down on the couch one that task had been accomplished.  
  
"Show?" Sango piped up, confused. "I just came down here to pick up my share of the...fudge," she trailed off, a vein popping in her clear forehead. "GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" she barked, causing Miroku to fall flat on the couch next to her, his head resting on her bare knee.  
  
"My, the view is quite nice from down here," Miroku remarked idly, ignoring the steaming Sango behind him.  
  
"MIROKU!" she bellowed, dragging him up by the scruff of his shirt. "Will you PLEASE tell me what's going on?" she demanded, giving him a suspicious glare.  
  
"You'll find out in a second," he hinted secretly, a calm but smug smile appearing on his lips. Sango opened her mouth to give her response but was cut off by the melodic sound of the doorbell, which for some reason played the tune to the song "Work It". Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku's new choice of song, though she supposed it was better then when he had "Milkshake".  
  
"Probably Inuyasha," Sango jerked her thumb at the door. "Go get it, see if Kagome's with him".  
  
"Why don't you answer it, lady Sango, if you're so keen on young Kagome's whereabouts?" he smiled warmly, but Sango didn't buy it for even a second.  
  
"When you smile like that, I KNOW not to answer the door. Besides, it's YOUR house," she pointed out, pulling herself to her feet daintily and dragging an unwilling Miroku up with her. "Now answer the damned door!" she placed an indignant hand on her hip, the other gesturing toward the continually ringing doorbell. She'd faint if she heard "Work It" being played even one more time.  
  
"All right, darling Sango, if you insist," he held his hands up in defense, his composed and collected figure making its way toward the doorway. He reached out a hand to grasp the shiny golden knob, pulling it aside to reveal who Sango had assumed to be a grouchy Inuyasha and giggling Kagome.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Instead, a young couple stood before them, the man with longish dark hair and deep brown eyes, appearing the picture of seriousness if it weren't for the teasing twinkle in his eyes and smile. The woman had hair a shade lighter, but still very dark in comparison to, say, Inuyasha's purely cream hair. She wore a cheerful, motherly expression; her right arm entwined through the man's left. After taking one look at them, her heart sank straight down to her toes, for she already knew that this would prove to be a very long and tiring night.  
  
"Sango, meet the parents".  
  
~*~  
The extravagant apartment building gradually slid into view as the bright yellow cab rode up to it, its clouded windows continually going through the cycle of cleaning as the shield wipers struggled to keep up with the foggy skies. Kagome fumed silently, her head balanced perfectly against the window of the car, and her body bouncing every so often as they encountered a speed bump. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and his face twisted in an angry scowl. Kouga had his arms crossed as well, but his face bore an indifferent expression. It was an incredibly awkward moment for the surly cab driver.  
  
The car skidded to a stop next to the forest green curb, and before they had even fully stopped, Inuyasha tore out of the car in unbelievable haste, making his way toward their apartment building before anybody else had the opportunity to follow.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome called out, standing on tip-toe with a small hand cupped over her mouth. His silence filled the air as her answer, and with a sigh she turned to Kouga and plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Sooo," she began, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Kouga shot her an apologetic smile and placed his hands on her shoulders to halt her annoying movements.  
  
"Look, Kagome I'm sorry," his bright blue eyes clouded over a bit. "I don't know what got in to me, I just..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
Kagome gave him a warm smile and pulled him into a friendly embrace, silently rocking back and forth, her head resting in the blades of his shoulder. "Oh Kouga, it's me who should be sorry. I should've known that your and Inuyasha's personalities would clash, it's O.K. I don't fault either of you, and I apologize for yelling," she finished sincerely, drawing back from Kouga to continue their conversation.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's the fault of that damned mutt," Kouga spat crossly. "If he hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened and," he was cut off by a sharp look from Kagome.  
  
"Kouga, if it weren't for Inuyasha I'd be dead right now," she softened a bit. "Besides, he's actually quite nice once you get to know him," she smiled fondly at the thought, which made Kouga bristle even more.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that he's a damned bastard who should go to hell and," Kagome had stopped listening by this point to concentrate on the man's eyes. A long time ago, her mother told her that if you looked deep enough into a person's eyes you could see into the depths of their very soul. She found the saying held true when she looked into Inuyasha's amber pools; his gaze never hesitated to ensnare her own. But when she looked into Kouga's eyes she saw nothing, felt nothing. There was no connection between them.  
  
"And then I'll throw his many pieces into a river in Kentucky and laugh as his bloody remains get washed down the river. What do you think, Kags?" he shot a cocky grin at her, and she smiled softly at him, glad she finally knew where she stood with him.  
  
"That sounds perfect," she giggled, and Kouga gave her a perturbed look, unaware that she hadn't heard a single word he'd said. He shrugged and grabbed her wrist, preparing to drag her along to instill a much more romantic feeling into their night then currently available. Therefore, he was quite surprised when he felt her pull back reluctantly, shaking her head with a sigh.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" he cocked his head in confusion, and Kagome continued to shake her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kouga, I'd love to, but it's getting pretty late. Besides, I think I may need to calm Inuyasha down or he may end up torching the apartment, being the pyromaniac that he is," she laughed, remembering the time he'd saved her from a burning building without ever knowing who she was.  
  
"Kagome, I came here to spend time with you! I'm leaving in three days, and I want to see you before then," he pleaded, his eyes begging her to agree.  
  
Kagome glanced off at a nearby lamppost, appearing to be deep in thought. "Yes, I'd like to spend time with you too, Kouga. I'm afraid that I'm busy tomorrow, but I'm free the day after that if it's all right!" she spoke up earnestly, and Kouga shot her a hurt look.  
  
"Busy with Inuyasha no doubt," he muttered softly, but Kagome caught it. She snorted violently, her raven black tresses shaking in her mirth.  
  
"Yeah, we had plans to go try out the new flying pigs. Actually I'm going shopping with my new friend Sango. You'd like her, she's a lot like me actually," she gave him a warm grin, which he thought seemed to light up her features even more. She was so beautiful when she smiled, and he was glad that in spite of everything, she still smiled often.  
  
"Well then I'm sure I'd love her," he said softly, but Kagome didn't seem to notice the reference. She dropped her hand from his wrist, sending him an apologetic smile before reaching up to give him a quick hug.  
  
"Bye Kouga. See you Wednesday then," she said softly, turning back toward the apartment building, glancing over her shoulder at the wolf youkai every few seconds. Was it just her imagination, or did it seem like he was keeping something from her?  
  
"Yeah, bye," he replied, but by then she was much too far away to have heard it. He swore inwardly at his repeated failures and patiently waited by the curb for a taxi to take him to his hotel. Damn that Inuyasha...  
  
~*~  
  
"Get your hand off my ass Miroku!" Sango bellowed angrily, whirling around to face the offending pervert. She held back an angry gasp as Miroku's smiling father stood in Miroku's usual spot, holding up calloused hands in defense.  
  
"Woah, you're a feisty one there, aren't you?" he commented, sounding a bit like a cattle rancher commenting on a fine breed of horse. Sango groaned inwardly; she was hoping that, by some unlikely chance, Miroku's father held more maturity then his son. Apparently the apple didn't fall far from the tree, and while Miroku was perverted, he couldn't hold a candle to his father.  
  
Luckily his mother was a different story; in fact, she seemed an awful lot like Sango herself. She leaned toward Sango eagerly from her seat on the couch, asking if the younger girl would like some whipped cream on her sundae, before whirling around to face her chuckling husband. "Not a perverted word out of you, mister!" she admonished angrily, turning back to the girl with a warm smile once again resting on her face. Yes, she was an extremely fascinating woman.  
  
"So, how long you two been sleeping together?" Miroku's father asked pointedly, dragging his finger back and forth between a grinning Miroku and a red faced Sango.  
  
"Since never!" she barked, trying to keep her voice as polite as she could, but this man was positively infuriating. "Never have and never will!" she crossed her arms and glared at the two smiling men, whilst Miroku's mother gave her a small punch on the arm.  
  
"Atta girl," she winked, and the two lapsed into giggles at the confused faces of Miroku and father.  
  
"How do you expect me to get any grand-children then?" he sputtered angrily, glaring at Sango. "Why on Earth did you choose such a pure woman? It's distasteful to our family line," he huffed, turning his glare on Miroku, who smiled warmly.  
  
"Because I love her," he said simply, causing Sango's head to whirl around so fast that it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash.  
  
"What?" she asked in soft amazement, half of her praying he was being serious and the other half equally as hopeful that this was just another ruse. He calmly folded his hands in his lap and opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," he finished, rising to his feet to answer the door.  
  
"Rats," Sango mumbled quietly, turning beet red when she realized that his mother had heard perfectly. She sunk down a bit lower into the material of the white leather, attempting (but failing) to hide her red cheeks.  
  
"Oi Miroku, you and I need to talk! That Kagome chick's been driving me up the wall with her dumbass boyfriends and," he trailed off softly as he stared into the living room with an open mouth. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had company over," he said apologetically, but the unfamiliar tone came out more as a snarl.  
  
"Nah, it's fine, I wanted you to meet them anyway. Mom, Dad, meet my best friend Inuyasha!" he introduced grandly, then cupped an exaggerated hand over his mouth. "Don't worry, he's all bark and no bite," he smiled, to which he received a dirty look from Inuyasha before his gaze changed to something completely different, something very difficult for even Miroku to comprehend.  
  
"Oh, so these are your parents," his normally aggressive tones now seemed to be void of any emotion. "Good to meet you," he greeted in the same emotionless tone. Miroku cocked his head in confusion; it was so strange to see Inuyasha act so politely. He was actually quite surprised that his hanyou friend wasn't slapping his parents high fives. Heck, he hadn't acted like this since....  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go back up and see if I can bug Kagome at all," he plastered on one of his famous smirks, but nobody was fooled for even a moment. He held an awkward hand up in a wave. "Night all," he trudged out the doorway, his ears drooping slightly as he headed into the luxurious elevator. He pushed the button to his floor without any of the usual enthusiasm, leaning back onto the wall while staring at a checkered spot on the ground, a melancholy expression resting on his usually scowling face.  
  
"Family," he scoffed bitterly, his bangs clouding his eyes. "What a waste".  
  
He dragged himself into the apartment wearily, flopping down on his king sized bed with a clump and closing his eyes. 'Rin....,' he thought softly before drifting off into a deep slumber. 'I'm sorry'.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, letting the house keys dangle at her sides. "Look, Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand! Inuyasha?" she called out again, her frantic voice filling with panic. Oh gods, what if Kouga had angered him enough to make him commit suicide or something? Her heart filled with terror, and she raced around the house as fast as her legs could carry her, each empty room filling her heart with dread. "INUYASHA!" she called out, tears threatening to overflow. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Sleeping...go away," a low mumbling voice came from the only unopened door, Inuyasha's bedroom. Kagome sank to her knees in relief, shaking in silent sobs.  
  
"Oh thank god," she trembled wearily. "I was sure you were gone," her usual laughter invaded her salty eyes, and she brought a wrist to her face to wipe the tears away with a slight sniff. "I'm an idiot; I should've thought to check Inuyasha's room!" she chuckled. "Boy am I dense".  
  
She rapped her knuckles on the wooden surface of the door. "Inuyasha? Can we talk?" she asked softly, pleading for him to give an affirming response. When no answer came, she tried the same approach a second time. "Inuyasha?" her voice became increasingly hopeless. Just as she was about to turn away, his barely audible mumblings floated through the cracks in the doorway.  
  
"No, I don't need you," he sighed into his pillow, rolling over onto his side. Well he certainly wasn't tired anymore, but now he could at least take some time to think. He wasn't in the mood to converse right now, especially with Kagome who he still hadn't forgiven for the evening's earlier events.  
  
Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat as she made her way to her bedroom door, calling out over her shoulder in a whisper toward the angry hanyou. "Oh, Inuyasha, we all need somebody," she smiled softly, closing the door behind her with a small click before following Inuyasha's lead and flopping down on her own bed, her raven hair tucked under her cheek like a pillow. She hugged Buyo to herself, who she supposed had been awfully bored all day with both her and Inuyasha gone.  
  
"So sleepy," she yawned. "Time to nap," she stretched her arms over her head until they grasped on to a real pillow, in which she immediately proceeded to snuggle into until she also was in a deep slumber, Buyo curled up by her side. She was only a second too late to hear the last mumbled thought find its way into her heart.  
  
"Yeah, but that someone is gone".  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha rolled over onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. Wow, did he have a lot to think about. Pushing his legs up until they were propped up in front of him, he allowed his thoughts to overtake him, pushing him out of the safety of his body and into the turbulent world of his own thoughts.  
  
'I had tried to forget up until tonight; I guess I'd been putting on this stupid façade for so long that I convinced myself that it was real,' he gave a rueful smile. 'And I suppose Kagome helped take my mind off things a little, but here I am back where I started. This is fucking perfect,' he sighed, willing himself not to give into his emotions completely and curl into a fetal position on the ground. He had SOME dignity left.  
  
"First, he took my mother. Damn, she was a wonderful woman, always thinking of me before she'd even dream of considering himself. Then father, but he was always very cold anyhow. Still, though, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. And then, and then Rin... the sunlight in my darkness, Rin, he took you too," his voice trembled softly as he curled himself back onto his side.  
  
"Feh, I don't care. What am I getting so worked up about?" he admonished himself. He had almost betrayed his number one rule: Never allow your emotions to get the better of you. It had kept him going thus far, and damnit, that rule was going to follow him all the way into death. He'd never be forced to remember, never be forced to relive the pain all over again. He could live a pseudo life, shooting movies and scattering women everywhere he went. He could smile to mask the pain, though that was all his smile would ever be, a mere mask. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to smile for real...  
  
'No that isn't true,' Inuyasha reminded himself. 'Remember the other day when you went to see that god-awful movie with Kagome?' he recalled all the times he'd laughed that day, all the times he'd actually opened up to her and allowed himself to feel free. No, that day wasn't like the others. For the first time in forever, he actually felt like he was allowed to move on, like it was O.K to smile and laugh with her the way he hadn't permit himself to do with any other friend for the past six months.  
  
'Well don't let her fool you,' he scowled softly. 'She's just like the others; you're just incredibly desperate for companionship is all. Eventually she'll leave too, and where will you be then? Best not to get too attached to anyone, it's safer that way,' he concluded, sure he wouldn't have to worry about that damned wench tangling up the perfectly spun web he'd sculpted his life into.  
  
"Maybe it's time to do something I should've done a long time ago," he pulled himself to his feet, shaking the tangled white mass out of his face. Quietly he padded out the doorway, glancing at the clock as he left to see that it was almost midnight, and he didn't want to wake Kagome if he could help it. With a determined resolve, he crept quietly out toward the front hall, ignoring the buzzing of the television in the background. He'd have to remind Kagome to turn off the stupid T.V, but now was not the time.  
  
He stopped in front of a white doorway, unsure if he should really go through with this. The handle seemed to be shaking back and forth, taunting him, telling him he was too weak for this. Shaking his head, he placed a hand on the handle before jerking the door wide open and stepping inside, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Letting the door swing halfway shut behind him, he blinked open his eyes, letting them accustom themselves to the darkness for a moment while remembering something Kagome had once said to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you spend all your time reflecting on the past then you'll never be able to move on with your future! And what's the point of living like that? You've got to move on from whatever it is that always puts you in such a crabby mood. Come on, I know you can do it! Just think of what determination and willpower can do for you!" her voice faded away into the darkness, and Inuyasha took a soft swallow.  
  
'This is for you Kagome...'.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome yawned, stretching her hands up high above her head. Buyo, a bit startled by her actions, scampered away from her, and she laughed and gave him a few soft pats on the head.  
  
"Oh Buyo, I don't know what's gotten into Inuyasha," she voiced her thoughts aloud to the dog, who seemed to be listening attentively. "I don't think it was the whole thing with Kouga, though he did seem a bit miffed about that," she rolled her eyes. "Which, by the way, is very confusing. Why did Inuyasha get so mad at Kouga? Ah well, I guess there are just some people that others don't click with," she shrugged softly, moving on in her train of thought. "But still, I don't think that's all that's bothering him. Normally he would've just come out yelling at me about Kouga, not turned all reclusive and stayed in his room. Maybe I should ask Miroku," she contemplated, but decided that midnight was not the best time to take a course of action.  
  
"Kouga was acting odd tonight as well. I don't mean the way he got along with Inuyasha, which by the way was dreadful. I've never seen two more immature boys," she rolled her eyes toward the dog and he seemed to yip in agreement. "He kept shooting me these strange looks all through dinner; it was quite unnerving. Do you know what's sad Buyo?" she asked, and the dog yipped in response, which she took to signify as a no. "I actually used to LIKE Kouga," she laughed at the remembrance. "I know, it's strange isn't it? Even when I left Japan I still liked him, but then, when he came here tonight...," she trailed off softly. "It was like something was missing in him, some sort of inner quality that just seemed to be absent. I don't know, maybe I'm just picky," she smiled ruefully.  
  
"Anyway, back to Inuyasha. I'm very angry at him right now; I want to know what's wrong and he just keeps shutting me out!" she let out a groan of frustration. "He is so impossible sometimes and - " she was cut off by a loud thump.  
  
"What was that?" she asked fearfully, clutching Buyo closer. Buyo basked in her attention, but his attentive ears didn't seem to be paying attention to anything, and Kagome relaxed. If Buyo wasn't worried then surely there wasn't any reason to be...  
  
*Thump*  
  
There it was again. Drawing a finger to her lips, she set Buyo on the ground gently and nudged him toward the other end of the room. Tentatively, she crept out of her doorway as quietly as she could, hoping to spot the source of the noise before it spotted her. She looked around curiously, only to see that nothing was amiss. Seeing as she only had the front hall left to check, she turned to glance down it, sure that if there was some sort of intruder then he wouldn't be hanging around in the front hall, when all of the sudden a gasp caught itself in her throat, and her heart leapt right up to match it. For what she saw before her was the one thing she did NOT expect to see.  
  
The door to Inuyasha's hidden closet was swinging wide open.  
  
Unsure if this was some sort of trick, she tip-toed quietly over to the open space, and grimaced as she came upon the forbidden spot. Maybe this was some stupid test made by Inuyasha, and it would be best to just steer clear of the place.  
  
But she was a curious person by nature, and she cautiously reached out a hand toward the door's handle, pulling it open wide enough for her to slip in unnoticed. She opened her eyes eagerly, expecting to see some sort of buried treasure or diamond mine in here, but found herself very confused when all she found were walls full of....pictures?  
  
That was it?  
  
Indeed, that's what it was. All around the closet were pictures, papers, and other childhood memorabilia, some in shelves, some hung up on walls, and even some strung up on clothesline. On a second inspection she could see that the pictures were of a much younger Inuyasha, and the papers were his as well. She began to connect the dots and understood that this must be Inuyasha's connection to his past, a little walk down memory lane for him. She'd kill for such a thing, and she felt implored to explore it all right then and there, but something kept her from completing the task.  
  
Why all the secrecy over something like childhood memories?  
Suddenly a shuffle came from a darkened corner, and Kagome felt a scream lodge itself in her throat. Whirling around to meet whatever fate had in store, she fought hard to contain her gasp for the second time that day.  
  
Inuyasha...?  
  
He sat in a corner, his mouth void of any emotion as he seemed to be staring straight ahead, though Kagome couldn't really tell since his long bangs hung over his eyes. His knees were drawn up around him, and his arms resting lightly on him. He wasn't crying, but Kagome certainly wasn't expecting him to, he had too much pride for that. No, he was doing the closest thing he could without losing it completely, emptying himself of any thought or emotion, trying to give up on the feelings around him without giving in.  
  
It was Inuyasha's way of grieving.  
  
A sob lodged in Kagome's throat to see him like this, as he looked like the world were about to end at any moment. His face was so hard, so uncaring, so unnatural for him, that she just wanted to reach out and hug him, tell him everything was going to be all right and that she understood.  
  
But she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't want that.  
  
It was when his head sunk lower and his whole body began to shake with silent sobs that she couldn't hold back any longer. Sure she was mad at him, sure he was a jerk, sure he would probably yell at her later for busting in on his privacy, but at that moment none of it mattered. He was her friend and (she hoped) she was his too, and she wouldn't let him sit there and hurt like that by himself.  
  
Kagome felt her heart clench up as she crossed the tiny room in only two strides, kneeling down next to the shaking man. She was close enough to see that his eyes were void of any tears, but his entire being continued to shake all the same as he tried to empty himself of the pain, tried to rid himself of the despairing feeling he seemed to receive whenever he thought of her... whenever he was presented with memories...whenever he was forced to go back in time and relive it.  
  
Tentatively, she knelt behind him, swinging her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, holding onto him like he was a lifeline, but not choking him. She rested her head on his shoulder and allowed him to continue shaking, and trying her hardest not to burst into tears herself. She had to be strong...for Inuyasha.  
  
She nuzzled her head deeper into his shoulder as he stopped shaking, only calmly sitting there with that same distant look on his face, a silent comforting gesture. He made no move to leave and neither did she, so the two just continued to lie there, drowning in their own memories and thoughts as they'd so often done before.  
  
'But at least this time,' Kagome thought to herself with a teary smile. 'At least this time you aren't alone, Inuyasha. And you never will be again'.  
  
A/N: Well not exactly romantic fluff, but hey, it's better then when they first met! 


	22. Mall Rats

Disclaimer: HANDS OFF! HE BELONGS TO ME, HANDS OFF!!!! dragged away screaming DAMNIT, GET OFF OF ME! I WANT TO SEE MY INUYASHA! Ooh, but I will settle for one of these super cool jackets O.O  
  
A/N: Ag! Gosh, sorry for the lack of updating! Don't blame me, though, blame the Cat 6! (Translation: middle school version of the SATs). I'm trying to get a reasonable amount of sleep for once, apparently these tests actually DO count towards whether or not we're placed in A.P classes, so at the moment this is just a TAD more important to me then fanfiction. Testing week is over soon, however, so expect more frequent updates!  
  
By the way, check out my new fic, Shades of Gray! I love the plot idea for it (much more then that crummy highschool fic. I was starting), and I plan to concentrate fully on that story once I'm finished with this one. But without any further ado...  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Mall Rats  
  
Sunlight streamed through the windows of the luxurious apartment, and Kagome held back a groan as she raised the lid of a groggy eye, shielding her face from the rays of the sun with a weary hand. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head, stiffening as she looked around and realized she hadn't the slightest idea of where she was. She felt something shift on her knee and glanced down with a muffled gasp, a rose colored blush covering her cheeks when her eyes fell upon the dark mane of Inuyasha as he lay face down, burrowing into her knee.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping hanyou, she braced her arms under his armpits, attempting to shove him off her lap without awakening him. Grunting from the effort, she finally managed to lightly deposit him on the floor, him being none the wiser of her scheme. She quickly stumbled to her feet and padded out the door of the closet, watching contentedly as Inuyasha curled into a ball on the ground, and she had to work a bit to stifle her laughter. At that particular moment, he resembled Buyo almost perfectly!  
  
Gingerly closing the door behind her, she turned back toward her room, sighing when she saw a paint chip fly from the wall and hit the ground below. Inuyasha would probably flip out, and she didn't want to be around when it happened. She glanced at the clock to see that it was about ten in the morning; it was quite the surprise that Inuyasha still lay dormant. 'But,' she mused logically, 'He DID go through a lot last night. I'll let him sleep'.  
  
She entered her bright, cheerful room, throwing back the shutters with a smile on her face, the too audible noise awakening a sleeping Buyo in mere instants. Patting the dog on the head affectionately, she slipped into some jeans and a T-shirt, swooping down to grab her purse and swing it over her shoulder before donning her sneakers and heading out of her sanctuary.  
  
She walked toward the front door of the house, her pace quickening as she passed the no longer mysterious closet door and heard a muffled groan from inside the darkened room. She pushed open the front door hurriedly, wincing as it banged shut behind her.  
  
'If he wasn't awake before, he sure is now. Way to go Kagome,' she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, her steps almost matching a run as she neared the elevator, and she drew in a breath as she heard the door of the apartment slide open behind her. 'It's just my imagination,' Kagome reassured herself, not daring to look back. 'Come on, you're almost there,' her hand stretched out desperately to push down the down switch on the elevator when suddenly a deep male voice made her stop in her tracks, the elevator long forgotten.  
  
"Kagome?" it asked, surprisingly timidly seeing that the owner of the voice was identifiable as none other then Inuyasha. Inuyasha being timid about ANYTHING would normally have sent Kagome into a dead faint, but after the previous night's events, she couldn't help but see him in a bit of a new perspective.  
  
"O-oh, Inuyasha," Kagome ran a hand through her hair nervously, her cheeks tinged a bit pink at the remembrance of the night before. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice; actually he looked a bit too dazed for his own good. Kagome looked at him fearfully for a moment before drawing back in relaxation.  
  
'He doesn't remember,' she sighed in relief, stiffening at his next words.  
  
"Erm, about last night," Inuyasha trailed off, not used to admitting to this sort of thing, but for some inexplicable reason he felt he owed it to Kagome, she had, after all, helped him out quite considerably in the past few weeks.  
  
'Shit! He remembers!' Kagome swore inwardly, gulping her nervous expression into a sickly smile as she faced the hanyou before her. "Y- yeah?" she stuttered nervously. "What about it?"  
  
Inuyasha drew in a deep breath, unsure of what words to use exactly, saying anything so kind was quite a new experience for him, and he knew the feeling of these words on his tongue would take some getting used to.  
  
"Thank you," he muttered softly, turning away and crossing his arms so she wouldn't see the pink tinge on his cheeks. He felt so embarrassed and weak at having to actually admit feeling gratitude, actually he felt like a total wimp. How...ugh.  
  
Since she wasn't in his direct line of sight, Inuyasha was oblivious to the growing smile that was spreading across Kagome's rosy cheeks, stretching so wide that it seemed to dominate her entire face. It took all she had not to dash over and hug him, but she knew that to him it would seem like nothing more then a blow to his stereotypical male pride. She'd settle for second best, at any rate.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," she clasped her hands together in front of her, a warm grin resting lightly on her lips. "You have no idea how happy this makes me!"  
  
Still facing the opposite direction, he seemed to tense up a bit, then freeze in slight agitation. "Oh, so my misery makes you happy, is that it?" he asked sarcastically, and Kagome giggled lightheartedly in his direction.  
  
"No, you dunce," she laughed once again, crossing the distance between them in only a few strides and whirling him around so that the two faced each other, each ensnared in the powerful gaze of the other. "It's just that that's the first time you've said anything nice to me before! I may not know you as well as, say, Sango, but I know you well enough to know that "thank you" is a phrase that doesn't regularly grace your third grade vocabulary," she giggled again at his smirk which flipped into a playful scowl.  
  
"Oi, wench, I can cuss in 5 different languages. That's more then you can say for yourself, I'm sure," he boasted proudly, becoming even more irritated as her ever familiar giggles pierced the air.  
  
"You're right about that," she attempted a poor imitation of his own usual smirk. "I can cuss in six," she clapped her hands in glee as his jaw seemed to drop, his ears twitching in either amazement or resentment at actually being topped for once. Such was a very rare thing.  
  
She giggled for a final time before waving and turning back toward the elevator. "Bye Inuyasha!" she waved gleefully, pushing the small button with ease and casually leaning back against the decorative wall to wait for her transportation. Inuyasha cocked his head in disappointment; he had been expecting to spend the day with her.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked offhandedly, trying not to sound like he really gave a shit.  
  
"Oh, I promised Sango I'd go to the mall with her. You know, a sort of girl's day out," she laughed as she saw Inuyasha's ears droop slightly. "Oh, but don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be back in a few hours. We can go out to dinner or something, or better yet, why don't you accompany us?" she asked brightly, hiding the slightly sarcastic laughter. Inuyasha and shopping were just two words that she'd NEVER thought she'd hear in the same sentence.  
  
"Please, I feel the same way about shopping as I feel about you. Hate it with a passion," he smiled sadistically at her, and she rolled her eyes in response. Wasn't this the same guy who, just two seconds ago, was getting all embarrassed over the prospect of showing even the tiniest amount of gratitude toward her?  
  
'He has double personality disorder or something,' she thought with a grin, turning back toward the elevator for what felt like the millionth time that morning.  
  
"Well now that we've established how much you absolutely love shopping, I'll be on my way. Bye Inuyasha!" she waved with a knowing smile, flinging herself into the sliding doors of the elevator before he had the opportunity to process what she'd just implied.  
  
Not ten seconds after the door shut behind her, an angry growl came from just a few feet above her. She smiled in spite of herself, he really was quite funny to annoy once in awhile. I guess what they said about temperamental actors is true....  
  
The elevator door slid open, and Kagome skipped down the hall toward the familiar sight of Sango's beige front door. She rapped a few times before the door flew open, and a breathless Sango stood gasping for air before her.  
  
"Oh," she panted. "Oh, hi Kagome. Erm, I'll be right there, just give me a minute," she shut the door and trudged back inside, whispering something that Kagome couldn't make out, though she was straining to hear it.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Sango," a husky voice laughed before pushing open the door with a wave of a hand. "Hiya Kagome," he panted, every bit as breathless as Sango. Kagome shot startled glances at both Sango and Miroku, not sure whether to become flustered or burst out laughing. In a combination of the two, she backed away, bent over in her giggles.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she stuttered out between laughs. "I'll just leave you two," she giggled some more. "Alone then," her giggles turned to full out laughter, and Sango's eyebrow twitched as she scowled at Miroku, her fists clenched.  
  
"WE WERE EXCERCISING!" Sango protested indignantly, deciding she'd throttle Miroku in the future instead of the present. After all, Kagome WAS a witness.  
  
"You certainly found a good way to do it!" Kagome giggled more, sinking down on her knees as she crossed her arms across her stomach to hold in her laugher. With a few more hearty shakes, she rose once again to her feet and looked Sango squarely in the eye.  
  
"If you're truly done, then let's get out of here. Unless of course, there's something else you'd like to do," she winked, causing an interesting shade of pink to rise on Sango's cheeks.  
  
"N-no," Sango protested. "I'm ready. Let me just get my purse," she trailed off, ducking behind the door for a few moments and reemerging with a rose colored purse over her shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were the same shade of red as the purse, but she'd keep that little tidbit to herself for the time being. Sango seemed embarrassed enough as it was.  
  
"Bye girls!" Miroku called out from behind them, secretly enjoying the view of their hips swaying subconsciously in unison, and sighed dismally when the elevator door slid shut behind them with a wave from Kagome and not a single acknowledgement from Sango. Ah well, he'd make it up to her later...  
  
Kagome and Sango moved up a step in line, balancing their trays on the narrow counter before them. When their turn finally arrived at the buffet style fast-food joint, the two quickly piled on as much food as their plates could possibly carry before slapping some money on the register, stumbling under the weight of their purchases. They maneuvered through the enormous crowds to an unguarded table, sinking down into the plastic chairs with relief as they let their bags drop to the floor below them.  
  
"What a day," Kagome panted, a mesmerizing grin on her face.  
  
"I haven't shopped like this in years," Sango grinned, equally as weary. Kagome laughed and picked up her gooey pizza with ease, slurping the extra cheese from the vertex of the pizza before proceeding to gobble down the rest of it in only a few bites.  
"You sure have a healthy appetite," Sango laughed, as she'd only taken about three bites of her enormous chicken teriyaki dish.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Kagome responded, uncrossing her feet below her and swinging them under the table as she waited for Sango to finish her meal. "So....," she trailed off, knowing that Sango would slaughter her if she continued even a word of that sentence.  
  
"So.....what?" Sango egged her on with a grimace, sounding an awful lot like a woman waiting for her death sentence.  
  
Kagome gave a sly grin, lowering her voice so as not to attract the attention of surrounding customers. It didn't matter, they were much too caught up in their own lives to worry about the trivial affairs of the two girls, but Kagome understood that Sango preferred to keep her privacy intact. "So, what were you and Miroku REALLY doing? And if you say "exercising", I'll throttle you," she added, seeing Sango draw in a deep breath to protest Kagome's claim.  
  
A pink tinge spread across Sango's cheeks, and she leaned closer to the girl, oblivious to the fact that nobody cared less. "Look, we WERE exercising. It's just that I chose to wear my sweats, which are really more close to spandex then anything," she trailed off, giving Kagome an uncomfortably embarrassed smile. Kagome threw back her head with a boisterous laugh, propping her chin up with her elbows when she was finally through humiliating her friend.  
  
"Oh Sango, you're really that idiotic? You should've known he'd try something!" she leaned forward eagerly, like a schoolgirl waiting for the newest school gossip. "So," she said coyly. "How far did you two get before I spoiled your fun?" she had to contain her giggles at the unwilling blush that was spreading across the older girl's cheeks, despite her failed attempts at concealing it.  
  
"We were only kissing; we weren't even to first base," she squeezed her eyes shut tightly in a fit of embarrassed giggles. "Oh, we're being silly. We're talking like high school students," she let out a laugh at their immaturity, swallowing a rather large spoonful of rice and teriyaki sauce as she did so.  
  
"Well you forget, it wasn't so long ago that I WAS a high school student. You, on the other hand, have no excuse," she pointed out, and Sango grinned at that.  
  
"So anyway," Sango began between mouthfuls, attempting to turn the tables on Kagome for once. "What's been going on between you and Inuyasha? You two seem awfully close".  
  
Instead of the blush and giggles that Sango would've thought sure to follow, Kagome's expression suddenly turned grave and distant. "Sango," the younger girl began softly. "I need to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me truthfully".  
  
"All right...," Sango agreed uncertainly, not liking the direction this was headed.  
  
"Who is Rin?"  
  
Well that question had certainly caught Sango completely off guard. She had been expecting something more along the lines of "Does Inuyasha have a girlfriend?" She debated giving the girl her answer, then did a double take as realization began to dawn upon her. How did she even know Rin's name? "Wait a second, how do you know about Rin?" she asked sharply, narrowing her eyes a bit subconsciously. She couldn't help it, there were just too many things to keep secret, and these days it was difficult to trust even the best of people.  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned toward Sango, cupping a hand over her mouth, for she was as paranoid about the crowds as anybody though she refused to admit it. She proceeded to relate to Sango the events of the night before, watching in curiosity as Sango's eyes grew wider and wider at her tale.  
  
"Wow," Sango said softly as Kagome finished her tale breathlessly.  
  
"Wow what?" she asked, propping the front legs of her chair a few inches off the ground by balancing her feet against the table legs.  
  
"Well, it's just that Inuyasha doesn't normally doesn't trust people with that sort of thing, especially after only a week of knowing them. He tends to be excessively secretive about certain aspects of his life, sometimes a bit to the extreme even. He's NEVER opened up to anybody this fast," she finished seriously, stuffing the last bit of rice into her mouth, but not bothering to clean the excess sauce off with a napkin. This news was much too stunning to think of miniscule things.  
  
Kagome shifted in her chair nervously. "Wow, I guess I feel honored," she gave a half-hearted laugh. "But I'd feel better knowing about what's going on. What happened with Rin and the rest of Inuyasha's family? Is that why he's such a jerk?" Sango hid a laugh as she saw the girl was being genuinely serious.  
  
"Nah, he's always been a jerk. If anything he's less of a jerk now, that's about the only way it even changed him. After it happened, something in him just seemed to die. It's almost like he was living in an alternate universe, he always seemed rather distant. It scared us to see Inuyasha so quiet and sullen, and we, that is to say, Miroku and I, were pretty sure that Inuyasha would never be the same again. But honestly, who could blame him? Then you came along, and I can honestly say that his old personality never sparks quite as much around anybody else as it does around you. It's almost like you're drawing him back out of his shell, and seeing as it's Inuyasha, that's quite a feat to achieve," she smiled warmly at Kagome.  
  
"Great, so now I'm turning him back into a jerk. Yay for me," she said dryly, hidden laughter behind her voice, and it didn't take Sango long to join in.  
  
"But in all seriousness, why did he get so upset about something as silly as family pictures? Even if what happened WAS depressing for him, don't you think rigging alarms is just a tad extreme?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes knowingly. "Inuyasha is MORE then a tad extreme. He's one of the most melodramatic people I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," she giggled. "But he isn't really a bad guy, Kagome. I think you're good for him. It's nice to see him smile genuinely once in awhile, not one of those stupid cocky smirks he uses 24/7".  
  
"Oh I know, isn't it annoying?" Kagome piped up laughing, and the two continued to swap their most hated annoying mannerisms of Inuyasha until far later in the day. Kagome decided that it was enjoyable enough; after all, it wasn't often anymore that she got to bask in the memories of being a gossipy teenager. Besides, what better way to take out one's frustrations then beating up on Inuyasha when he wasn't there to defend himself?  
  
"What a fuckin fantastic day this has been, eh Miroku?" he gave his buddy a light punch on the arm, but a half-hearted grin was his only response. He swung his legs up on the couch behind the the man, crossing them lazily and draping his hand across the snowy white top of an overly fluffed pillow.  
  
'Oh yeah, Inuyasha, being cramped in my own stuffy apartment with an insanely bored and currently in denial hanyou couldn't be more perfect. Where are you Sango?' he sighed inwardly, propping his legs up on the grimy coffee table before him. Though, suffice to say, he couldn't help but note that his usually sloppy house had become sufficiently cleaner in the time since Sango's arrival. 'I guess having a girl paid off in more ways then I ever thought it would'.  
  
"Yea Inuyasha, today couldn't have been better," he gave a sickly smile before turning his head away with a grim shudder. 'Riiight, and I could've been a monk'.  
  
"We'll have to do this again sometime. Just you and me, the boys day out. What do you say?" he gave a toothy smile before cuffing his friend on the shoulder. "Eh?"  
  
'That's just it. We haven't BEEN out. Talk about becoming stir- crazy. Besides, I'd much rather be with Kagome and Sango on the 'girl's day out'. For all I know, they could be in a steamy dressing room in Victoria's Secret, comparing breast size and...mmmm these mental visuals really are a nice little treat. Wait, why is there a giant hand caressing the stall? What the hell....  
  
"Miroku! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha grunted gruffly, leaning back and repeated the familiar gesture of crossing his arms as Miroku seemed to awaken out of whatever fantasy he'd currently been drowning in. Inuyasha may not have known the extent of this particular dream, but he could take a pretty accurate guess as to what it was about. Rolling his eyes, he attempted to change the topic. He just didn't feel like dealing with Miroku's perverted tendencies at this particular moment. But trickery, on the other hand...  
  
"You're a really good friend Miroku," Inuyasha's eyes became rather dazed and his smile rather fixed as he gazed longingly at the man before him. "A real good friend".  
  
"Yeah, that's nice," Miroku said absently, currently engulfing himself in a new fantasy. As soon as Inuyasha's words processed through his brain, he whipped around so fast it was a wonder he didn't contract whiplash. 'I MUST have been hearing things there'.  
  
"WHAT?" Miroku's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at Inuyasha in awe. "Did you just... COMPLIMENT me?" he asked unbelievingly.  
  
"You know Miroku, I really like you a lot," his head lolled to one side as he struggled to keep his laughter guarded; it was at times like these when he felt his being an actor truly paid off.  
  
"That's nice Inuyasha," Miroku tried to keep his voice from shaking a bit, he was known for his unbelievingly calm front after all, but this was just plain creepy. One of his other male friends he could surely understand, but Inuyasha? That was a different cup of tea entirely. 'Kagome? Sango? HELP!!!!'  
  
"Miroku, may I ask you a simple question?" he pushed himself up with his arms and forward until he was facing Miroku eye to eye. Said man gulped nervously, scooting as far away from the hanyou as he possibly could under the circumstances  
  
'KAGOME! SANGO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Will you bear-?" he began saucily, closing the distance between himself and Miroku inch by inch, still successful in concealing his laughter from the obviously nervous man.  
  
"Hi guys!" a cheerful female voice floated in from the doorway, and Inuyasha snapped back into his seat in enormous haste, putting as much distance between himself and Miroku as viable. Miroku was almost beside himself in gratitude, as he leapt up from the couch and whizzed out the front door, dragging Sango along by the arm as he left.  
  
"Where the heck are we going?" Sango hissed as they continued their fast-paced jog down the hallway.  
  
"As far away from here as possible," Miroku stated grimly, and Sango gave him a confused and somewhat suspicious glare.  
  
'What a strange guy...'.  
  
Just a few minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha sat calmly on Inuyasha's white leather couch, gingerly sipping soda while watching some bizarre late night cartoon called Angry Beavers. Neither really seemed to be giving much of their concentration to the show, and soon the absurd show was shoved aside entirely in order to engage in the much more exciting (and violent) event of actually talking to one another.  
  
"So," Inuyasha began, calmly setting down his 7up and leaning back against the leather frame of the couch in order to see Kagome more clearly. "Why'd you come home so late?" Kagome wasn't quite sure if she was imagining the accusatory tone in Inuyasha's voice, but she couldn't help but giggle all the same.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you sound like one of those soap opera mothers who seem to have nothing better to do with their lives then scream at their children for breaking curfew," she grinned lightheartedly and sent him a playful smirk, mocking his own usual gesture. "So what do you have to say to that, eh Inuyasha?" she attempted in a sarcastic tone of his own voice, instead sounding more like some drunk chick from Boston, though Inuyasha decided to overlook the tempting insult for more pressing matters.  
  
"You went out with that Kouga guy, didn't you?" he scowled angrily, crossing his arms and looking away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha, of course not! Sango and I were bored after the mall, so we decided to go see a movie! I'm sorry Inuyasha, but the whole world does not, in fact, revolve around you," she huffed, angry that he would think such a thing of her. Inuyasha turned around slowly, a scowl still apparent on his face. He didn't seem to say anything; however, he seemed to be brooding more like.  
  
"You can get over your shock now, Inuyasha," she said dryly, and he scowled even more, turning his glare upon her. She found it difficult not to wince under the powerful gaze in his eyes, but she knew that holding your ground was the number one key to winning arguments against the fiery hanyou. The trusty technique hadn't failed her yet, and she certainly had no reason to believe that it would now!  
  
He still didn't respond, or even signal that he'd even received her incessant insults, as he seemed to be deeply concentrating on something. She watched in confusion as he inhaled deeply, then, when he seemed satisfied, sank back onto the couch with a smirk.  
  
"Guess you really weren't with Kouga. I don't smell him on you," he would've had to be blind to miss the look of horror resting in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"You were smelling me?" she shuddered at the thought. "EWWW!" she screeched playfully, laughing as she did so. "I guess I'll just have to wear stronger perfume next time," she sighed in feign distress, catching the look of disgust in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Don't please, perfume makes me gag, writhe, and fall over onto the ground in a dead faint," he stated bluntly, propping his legs up on the table where his soda currently rested. It swayed a bit, but didn't give in to pressure of his body and remained in place.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Kagome laughed dryly.  
  
"So," he began, trying to take the subject away from himself. "What movie did you two see anyway? My Girlfriend's Ex: Cannibal of Death PART TWO?" he asked with a surprisingly genuine laugh, and Kagome couldn't help but catch on to the infectious giggle, fondly remembering the incident of only a little more then a week before.  
  
"No, surprisingly Sango shares my taste in movies, at least some of the time. We got to see that supposedly sappy romantic movie I was telling you about earlier, and it was actually really good and not at all cheesy," she said seriously, curling her legs under her in preparation for a long conversation. She glanced at the clock, and a gasp lodged itself in her throat. Gods, she hadn't the slightest notion that it was so late!  
  
"Inuyasha, it's midnight!" she said worriedly, and he shrugged indifferently.  
  
"What? Afraid that you're going to turn into a pumpkin?" he snorted at his own joke, and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what I wanna do?" she giggled. "Let's have a sleepover!" she squealed at her brilliant suggestion, oblivious to the strange looks she was receiving from Inuyasha.  
  
"What, with Sango or something?" he asked in genuine confusion. Kagome beamed and shook her head.  
  
"No silly! You! It'll be fun! We can stay up late and play games and talk and," she was interrupted by an obviously annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"And talk about guys and paint our toenails and share our feelings?" he chimed in sarcastically. "That's all right with me, thanks, I'll go to bed".  
  
"Noo!" Kagome pleaded. "I'm too hyper to sleep, and it isn't like there's anybody else to talk to! Besides, who says sleepovers are only for girls anyway? And we don't have to play any stupid games, we can just talk. It'll be really fun, PLEASE INUYASHA? We can spend the entire night getting to know each other better and just having a ton of fun!" she clasped her hands in front of her in a pleading motion and put on her best puppy-dog face, rather confused when she saw a growing smile take over Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, we can spend the entire night getting to know each other better and just having a ton of fun," he said seriously, struggling to contain his laughter. "Well, that does it for me. I'm in!"  
  
Realization dawned upon Kagome, and she groaned in exasperation. "INUYASHA!" she yelled, slightly infuriated (not to mention disgusted). Shaking any remaining perverted thoughts from her corrupted mind, she continued her rant. "Seriously, let's! At the risk of sounding like a "Family Game Night" commercial, it'll be a good chance to spend some quality time together. What do you say Inuyasha? Pretty please?" the puppy-dog expression was back on her face in a matter of seconds, and Inuyasha had to admit she had talent. He sighed, rolling his eyes at the girl.  
  
"Fine, fine whatever," he said allowed, drumming his fingers on the table in annoyance. Inwardly, he was much more anxious then he let on.  
  
'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
A/N: So, like the chappie? Pretty lighthearted, the next one probably will be too (and for anybody having pervy thoughts about this 'sleepover', realize that NOTHING is going to happen, or at least, not like you're all thinking. The worst that's going to happen is that they'll humiliate each other, and is that really anything new?) Things start to pick up again in the chapter after, but until then, this is good-bye! Expect an update sometime in the next week! 


End file.
